Hope Springs a Kernel
by LadyDM
Summary: Darkness threatens Hyrule even after the Hero of Time's departure.  Who will rise to meet this darkness, and will the new-crowned Queen be able to keep her kingdom from crumbling beneath her?  Only time will tell.  Warnings: Character death, light Malink.
1. Prologue

"Oh my."

The Princess stood in her throne room. Her fair form was clad in customary dress and family coat of arms. Her blond tresses fell just past her shoulders, and shone like sunlight. Her violet eyes were wide in surprise and bewilderment, and one white-gloved hand covered parted lips.

The Hero stood before her, wearing the green tunic and tights that had become trademark. Brown boots nervously scuffed the fine red carpet, and a calloused hand brushed a stray lock of crimson hair behind a pointed ear.

Zelda slowly shook her head as she took in the other differences this Hero held from Link; an anxious expression that had never graced the Hero of Time's face, red hair that tumbled to the middle of her back, and, most notably, an hourglass figure.

But more important than all her differences was one similarity to Link. That one similarity shone out now in response to Zelda's proximity, light pouring from this Hero's hand much like it poured from Zelda's.

Hyrule was again threatened by darkness. Thus, the Hero had returned.

But Link was gone.

And Malon held the Triforce of Courage.


	2. Flashbacks

Malon felt ridiculous as she looked herself over in the mirror. She couldn't believe Link wore this on a regular basis. The tights were itchy, for one. And wearing so much green made her feel like a leprechaun. But one look at her hand reinforced her belief that this was absolutely necessary. Hyrule DID need a hero, after all. It wasn't exactly her fault that the goddesses had chosen HER, was it?

"You're the bravest girl I know, Malon. And I know that no matter what happens, you can do anything that you have to. All you have to do, is believe in yourself."

She should have known he was up to something, just by those words. That fairy bastard.

Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. Malon sighed and turned to leave the room.

Turning to take a final look at her childhood room, Malon's eyes caught on a small item on her bedside table. A gold brooch fashioned into the shape of a fearsome monster, it was all Malon had left of her mother, who had died when she was very young. She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten it. Hurriedly she pocketed it in one of the pouches on her belt.

As she descended the stairs, she could hear her father snoring loudly over the many clucking Cuccos in the room. She felt a little bad about not saying goodbye, but the look on his face almost broke her resolve just in her imagination; she would crack if she actually had to see it.

So she left the ranch house by light of the moon, and was quiet as a mouse as she saddled up Desert Wind, a young stallion bred from one of the older mares and a Gerudian stallion during Ganon's days as Hyrule's King. Aside from Epona, Desert Wind was the fastest horse Lon Lon had ever seen. He was also more docile than Epona had been, so it was easy to keep him quiet as Malon lead him out of the ranch.

Once they were out on the field, Malon took a deep breath, said goodbye to her home, and rode hard for Hyrule Castle.

Zelda stood in her father's War Room. She hated this place, hated that she had to be here. Like a two-edged sword, she remembered her father when she was here, and she remembered the man who had killed him. Remembered too what that man had done to Hyrule, what he had done to her, and those memories left a bitter taste in her mouth long after Ganon was gone.

But hate was not princessly, and she had to push those memories away and deal with the matters at hand. At her right hand was seated Impa, and at her left was her father's chief advisor, Rauru. Across from her, wearing a form-fitting blue dress and no expression upon her scaled face, was Ruto, Princess of the Zora. On the table between them was a map showing all of Hyrule. A dark line now sectioned off Lake Hylia and the lands immediately near it.

"We were not able to hold it, Queen. And if immediate action is not taken, we will be hard-pressed to even hold Zora's Domain." The Zora princess's voice was tight.

"But, where are they coming from? Surely if you can find the source, then you can block it and stop any more monsters from coming. Then it's just a matter of clearing the waters, so to speak, and Hyrule will be more than happy to help you with that." Zelda pointed out.

Ruto sighed. "It's not that easy. We strongly suspect that their origin is in fact the Water Temple, but we haven't been able to break through their ranks to verify. These monsters are something my people were totally unprepared for. We've never dealt with anything like this. I doubt the Zora have seen carnage like this since the War."

Zelda stiffened. The War was a dark time in Hyrule's history, darker even than Ganon's tyranny. It had torn apart the entire world, and pitted practically every race against each other in a vicious battle royale. For many, it had been a push for territory, but for others, the Zora in particular, it had been a struggle simply to survive.

Zelda raised her eyes to meet Ruto's even gaze. "What is it that these monsters have that makes them so...devastating?"

Ruto's blue orbs betrayed her. In their depths Zelda could almost, almost see a hint of fear, a terror so deep it chilled the young Queen's soul as the Zora princess uttered her reply.

"A leader."


	3. Matters At Hand

Hallo there! I'm Lady DM, and I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Sorry for my tendency to jump from scene to scene. This chapter picks up where the prologue left off, and the last chapter took place the day before that. In case you don't already know, I own nothing...although I sometimes wish I did.

For a moment, Zelda was stunned speechless.

"Sweet Nayru! How'd she get Link's Triforce? Does this mean that Link is..." Sheik's horrified tone snapped Zelda back to the present.

It suddenly hit Malon that she was in the throne room of Hyrule Castle, standing before the Queen of Hyrule herself, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom and partially responsible for saving the entire kingdom from Ganon's cruel tyranny. Reverently, she fell to one knee and placed the pitchfork she'd taken from the ranch in place of a weapon upright before her.

"Greetings, my Queen." Malon said softly, desperately wishing that she'd been able to find an actual sword anywhere in the ranch. The pitchfork seemed suddenly foolish and primitive.

"Ah...greetings, Miss...?" To her horror, Zelda realized that she had no idea who this girl was. Was she someone from Link's past? A girl from the forest perhaps? She had the nagging feeling she'd seen her somewhere before, but couldn't quite place where.

"Her name is Malon." Sheik whispered helpfully.

"Miss Malon." Zelda said before the redhead had to answer. "Could you please tell me how it is that you came by the Triforce of Courage, previously held by the Hero of Time?"

"Y-yes, of course, Your Majesty." Malon inwardly cringed at the uncertain tone of her own voice. "I believe it was a...gift...from Link. Er, from the Hero."

"She's from Lon Lon Ranch. Link probably got Epona there. A very fine horse." supplied Sheik admiringly.

Zelda blinked. "You believe? That is, you are not certain?"

Malon kept her eyes on the red velvet rug before her. "No, Your Majesty. The Hero came to the ranch six months ago, and I only became aware of the Triforce yesterday morning."

Zelda's eyebrows raised slightly. "Link has not been seen in Hyrule for the last six months. If what you say is true, you were probably the last to see him. Did he...say anything to you?"

"Well he must have. He gave her the Triforce, for Din's sake!" Sheik muttered, just loud enough for Zelda to hear.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Malon's voice got a little stronger. "He...he told me that he was leaving...that I would not likely see him for a very long time..."

"Please, stand. Did he give you any hint as to where he was going?" Zelda asked.

"No, Your Majesty. Only that he was looking for someone." Malon stood, returning the pitchfork to its strap on her back.

"And at one point did he give you his piece of the Triforce?" Zelda was puzzled. Looking for someone? Who? And how did he give her the Triforce? More importantly, why?

"I'm...not certain, Your Majesty. Before he left, he told me that...that I could do anything I had to...that I was brave. And then, he-" Malon stopped suddenly, uncertain as to whether or not she should tell Zelda how her encounter with Link had ended. A part of her wanted to keep it secret, even if he had used it to give her the Triforce.

"And then he what, Malon? What did Link do?" Zelda had to know.

Malon's next words were so quiet that Zelda and Sheik could barely hear them. "He kissed me, Your Majesty."

Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! :-)

~Lady DM


	4. Enter the Mentor

**Hi there again! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Huzzah for pitchforks! This chapter is dedicated to...hmm, lets see, oh I know! To all of the people whose first thought about Malon's weapon-of-choice was "Master Pitchfork, lol."**

The sun dawned over Hyrule Castle the same way it always did. In the distance, a Cucco crowed the same way it always did. The drawbridge lowered over Castle Town's moat the same way it always did.

And at Lon Lon Ranch, the farm girl rose with the sun like she always did to start her morning chores.

Wait a minute! No she didn't! If you've made it this far in the story then you know that the farm girl left the farm and arrived at the castle yesterday. This morning she is in the Castle courtyard. Let's go take a look, shall we?

Malon paced nervously back and forth, her mind on the talk she had had with Zelda the prior evening. Hyrule's Queen had invited her to dinner and the redhead had accepted, a little awestruck. This was the Princess of Destiny after all. They discussed the war at Lake Hylia, the coicidence of her arrival. Neither of them brought up Link, and Malon found herself wondering how close he had been to the other Triforce bearer. She dared not ask. Throughout the entire meal there was an aura of iciness cold enough to cool Death Mountain. Malon found herself desperately wishing that she was home. At the end Her Majesty had announced that if Malon intended to have anything to do with saving the Zora, she would need training in something that would deal a little more damage than a pitchfork. Malon's cheeks had burned at the comment, and Zelda informed her that if she so wished, one of the Queen's Sheikah warriors would train her in the basics of swordplay in the morning.

The redhead pulled the pitchfork out of its strap and clumsily unstrapped as well the Hylian Shield she had spent her life savings on in Hyrule Castle Market Town the previous day. The sharp tines made for a weapon that was most effective in a thrusting style. She didn't even have a sword. And she was expected to train with a Sheikah warrior. She'd thought that there weren't any of those left, but if there were, it made sense that they'd be in service to the Queen.

As she swung through a few practice strikes with the pitchfork, Malon overbalanced. She started to fall forward and realized that she would not be able to catch herself in time. She braced for impact.

A chain wrapped itself around her before she landed, jerking her backwards. She fell against something hard, and a blue-clad arm caught her across the waist.

"Gotcha," a low voice whispered against her ear.

The chain fell to the ground, and Malon was turned loose. Whoever was supporting her stepped back, but Malon had regained her balance. Her heart had jumped into hyperdrive and she swore that everyone in the courtyard could hear her pulse as she turned around, pitchfork in hand and blue eyes wide.

As Her Majesty had promised, a Sheikah warrior now stood before her. He was dressed in the blue and white trademark outfit of his people, with his race's symbol painted in crimson on the front. His face was almost entirely covered, save for his blood-red eyes looking out from golden hair jutting from beneath the scarf that covered his head.

"Graceful." He remarked casually.

Malon's face turned the same color as her hair, and she glared defiantly at him and raised her pitchfork.

"You want some?" she challenged.

He raised one fair eyebrow. "Not particularly. You seemed fairly skilled with that thing." His eyes crinkled from an unseen smile. "Before you tripped."

"Well treasure that memory because I won't trip again!" Malon said. "Are you going to stand there and laugh at me all day, or are you the one supposed to train me?"

The smile vanished as quickly as it had come. "I wasn't laughing. My name is Sheik, and yes, I'm here to train you." He walked over to lean against a tree. "However, I doubt there's much I could show you regarding the fighting style of a pitchfork. Do you have a sword?"

Malon shook her head. "No."

Sheik nodded like this was the answer he expected. "Fortunately for you I brought two. Swordplay is not my favorite fighting style, but the Princess requested that I take care of your training personally." He unsheathed twin longswords from his back, and flipped the one in his right hand, presenting it to her hilt-first.

Malon gazed at it, slightly confused. "Um...don't you mean the Queen?"

Sheik blinked. "Of course. The first step in fighting with a sword is actually having one. For now, you will be using this practice sword."

Malon shook her head and brandished the pitchfork. "I can beat your sword with this. I've never picked up a sword before in my life, and in Hyrule's hour of need I'll have a weapon I can trust."

Sheik furrowed his brow, then shrugged. He leaned the extra sword against the tree. "The Hero of legend, any legend, is spoken of as having wielded a sword. In Hyrule's hour of need, you will be no exception."

Both of Malon's eyebrows went up at the Sheikah's statement. "You're a bit arrogant if you think I'll wield a sword just because you say so."

His eyes crinkled again. "I don't. I think that you will wield a sword because you will have no choice. Although it is amusing to imagine you fighting your way through a dark army and dispatching its leader with the pitchfork of evil's bane...the problem with that scenario is that there is no Master Pitchfork."

Malon glared defiantly. "You don't know that this 'dark leader' isn't affected by normal weapons. And I have a choice until the Queen orders otherwise!"

Sheik shook his head. "Incorrect. You have a choice until I take it from you. If you truly believe that you can beat me with that, let's rid you of that notion first, shall we?"

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? Next one has the first fight scene of the story! Yayness! -jumps up and down- Don't forget to review! :-D**


	5. Pitchfork Pwned

**It's fight-scene-o'clock peoples! 'Kay, so I'm not all that great with fight scenes. If this sucks, I'm sorry. But because of the type of story this is, this probably won't be the last fail-tarded fight scene that you'll see. Also, to clear up some confusion with the setting, here's some background info:**

**End of Ocarina of Time: Link defeated Ganon and sealed him away.**

**Then, Link returned the Master Sword. Here's where my story diverges: ****The Master Sword did not return them to their past.**** They all stayed adults. I didn't mean it to turn out AU, but, eh, whatever. And as for Sheik, well...that will definitely be covered later in the story, so for now, no spoilers. Enjoy the chapter!**

Sheik gave her no warning. One moment he was standing beside the tree holding a sword, then suddenly he was upon her. Malon barely had time to get her pitchfork up to block his strike. Sparks flew as she realized in horror that his 'practice sword' was in fact hard metal.

She pushed hard, shoving Sheik back as the weapons disconnected. The Shiekah landed on his back, rolling backwards to his feet in one fluid movement. Malon pushed her advantage, bringing the pitchfork down on either side of the swordhilt, pinning it to the ground. Sheik grabbed her weapon's handle, using it as a pivot to bring himself around in a low circle, knocking Malon's feet out from under her. He then pulled the pitchfork out of the ground, unpinning his own sword, before tossing the pitchfork to her where she lay.

"Thought you said you wouldn't do that again." Malon was sure he was smirking.

"That time it was your fault!" she replied hotly, grabbing the pitchfork and getting to her feet.

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd been using a sword." Sheik retaliated.

Malon scowled and adjusted her shield, gripping the pitchfork tightly. "You fight dirty. It wasn't your sword that you used to counter."

"A Sheikah's body is his weapon. Do you still intend to use that ridiculous farming tool?"

"Of course, and I will continue to use it as long as I am able."

Malon did not at all like the mischievous glint that entered the Sheikah's eyes at that statement, but she didn't really have time to ponder it as Sheik rushed at her, swordpoint leading.

Malon blocked with her spiffy new shield, and thrust the pitchfork under the shield at him. Sheik danced back nimbly, spinning the sword to come around the shield, but Malon moved it quick enough to thwart him. His efforts were rewarded by a well-placed _thunk!_ on the head with the pitchfork.

Sheik stumbled back, disoriented. His back hit the tree, and Malon thrust the pitchfork into it, pinning him there by the neck.

"Ha!" Malon said, clear blue eyes meeting dazed red ones.

Except they weren't dazed. They were focused, an intense gaze sharp as the steel that flashed between the two combatants.

Suddenly the pitchfork wasn't supporting Malon's weight anymore. She fell forward, and Sheik's free hand caught her just below her chest, stopping her from landing on him. Her right hand now held only the shaft of her weapon, the head severed cleanly by the same fine Hylian steel which was now touching the back of her neck.

"Were I your enemy, you would be dead." Sheik's voice was dangerously low. "The Zora would be doomed, and possibly Hyrule after them. Your pitchfork is now useless, Malon. Pick up the sword. Slowly."

Malon fought back tears as she carefully bent and picked up the other sword from where it had fallen when the Sheikah hit the tree. The blade at her neck was returned to its scabbard as Sheik pulled the now-useless head of the pitchfork out of the tree, freeing himself and throwing it to the ground.

"Now is when the real training starts." Sheik said coolly. "I won't lie. You have potential, if you can be half as good with a real weapon as you were with a mock-up. But this isn't a game, and I won't have it on my conscience that I sent the new Hero out to battle evil with a toy."

"It wasn't a toy," Malon said angrily, "and I had you on the ropes!"

"No," Sheik corrected, "you only thought you did. You hit hard, but not nearly hard enough to disrupt the concentration of a Sheikah warrior."

"Will all my enemies be Sheikah warriors?" Malon yelled, standing now with the sword in her hand.

"No. But would your pitchfork have pierced a Dodongo's hide? Withstood the heat of an electrified jellyfish?" Sheik countered.

"Would this sword?" Malon demanded.

"That sword, probably not. But the sword you are destined to wield? Definitely."

"Hmph. Then you better get started with your real lesson, you thrice-blasted son of a Gerudo!" For a second, Malon thought she saw Sheik's eyes widened in surprise at the insult, but it was over so fast that she might have imagined it.

"Fine. Let's start with something simple." And with that, her training began.

**So, did it suck? What did you think? Review, peoples!**

**~Lady DM**


	6. Playtime Over

**This chapter highlights my addiction to SheikxMalon fluff, which I find hilarious for reasons that will be revealed later. It should be noted, however, that fluff is as far as I'll prolly go in this fic, it being an adventure story and all. This chapter is the second day of their training, which is already taking longer than I thought it would. Well, that's about it...Enjoy!**

Sparks flew as two swords clashed in the morning light. To the onlooking Hyrule Castle guards, it seemed as though the flame-haired farmgirl and the Sheikah were dueling for their lives. The duo whirled apart, and Sheik tried again to get in a strike at Malon's torso, but she jumped back and jumped up, bringing her sword down hard for a finishing blow.

Sheik's right leg folded beneath him, sending him rolling out of the way of her attack to come up behind her, sword leading.

Malon turned at the last possible second, and Sheik's entire arm was jarred as his sword slammed hard against her shield. The impact knocked him on his back, and when his eyes cleared, Malon's sword was poised at his throat.

"This time, you lose." Her voice was smug.

"Which makes this what, one out of ten? Very good." said Sheik sarcastically.

Malon scowled as she let her arms fall, allowing the Sheikah warrior to get up. "You always have to get the last word in, don't you? Besides, if we're only counting today, that's one out of one. You're not going to beat me again."

Sheik rose to his feet, his eyes studying her face and stance. "I believe you. You've gotten very good, very quickly. You're almost as good as Link, and your form is more refined."

The Sheikah walked closer to her, and it struck her that despite the face coverings, he was very handsome. As he tipped her chin up to stare directly into her blue eyes, she had the crazy thought that a) he smelled like flowers and b) he was going to kiss her.

"I think..." His other hand lifted, as though he was about to pull his mask down. "that Link was right about you."

Suddenly he turned and stepped away from her. She almost fell, and was surprised at the feeling of...regret? disappointment? that washed over her.

"As much as I would like to continue your training, I'm afraid there is not enough time. You're ready now to claim the Master Sword."

"So...you'd just hand it over to any yokel who's halfway decent with a sword?" Malon asked, still slightly confused. Didn't she like Link?

Sheik kept his back to her. "Of course not. The rest of your preparation will likely be field training. After all, the decision is not entirely mine to make."

"It isn't?"

He shook his head. "The time has come for you to leave the castle to gather the three Spiritual Stones. One is in the hands of the Zora princess, one is held by the King of Gorons, and one rests with the Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest. Once you have them all, return here and you will be given the last key to the Sacred Realm where rests the Master Sword."

Malon nodded slowly. "Ok. So I just go ask them, and they will give me the Stones?"

"They will probably each have tests of their own before they deem you worthy, but yes, basically."

"Well alright then. Guess there's no time like the present." Malon turned to leave.

"Wait."

Malon turned back. Sheik was facing her now. His red eyes were inscrutable as usual. He held a scroll out to her with one hand and with the other he held a small harp. She took the scroll and unrolled it. It was a map of Hyrule, with Kokiri Forest, Zora's Domain, and Death Mountain marked in red.

"Do you play an instrument?" Sheik asked her, tuning his harp.

Malon shook her head. "No, but my mother taught me to sing."

He considered, then nodded. "Perhaps that will work. Listen to this tune, then follow along when I play it again. This tune will convince the various leaders to see you."

The Sheikah played a soft melody on his harp. Malon listened carefully and added her voice to it the second time around. When they finished, several of the nearby Hyrule Castle guards had fallen asleep, and Malon had learned Zelda's Lullaby.

**WTF? You're still here? Quick, click the Review button!**

**~Lady DM**


	7. Promises, Promises

**Here's another freaky transition scene for ya. Longest chapter so far also, not counting Author Notes. This one goes out to everyone who resented having to carry Ruto through like half of Jabu-Jabu's belly. Who hangs out in a giant fish's tummy, anyway? Who does she think she is, Jonas? Friggin'.**

As the last notes of the Lullaby rang through the air, the waterfall stopped flowing and the passageway was clear. Malon peered over the edge of the thin natural bridge she was standing on. Finding the pass had been no problem. Getting to the plaque before the waterfall had been a little nerve-wracking, but nothing big. Even the riddle had been borderline-easy. But now that the flow of water had stopped, Malon could see a problem.

It was quite the jump. Malon wasn't sure she could make it. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. If she didn't make it, she would land in the stream. It looked fairly deep from here, so she probably wouldn't get hurt...

But Malon couldn't swim.

Ever since she was little, Malon had had a fear of water. When she was very young, she and her parents had lived in Kakariko Village. One night, Malon's mother had gone to the well. No one knew why. They had found her body the next morning. It had been shortly after that that Talon had bought the ranch from his brother-in-law, who had moved to Termina. Just thinking about the incident made Malon shiver in fear as she pictured her mother's face, blue with cold and blurred by the passage of time.

If she didn't make this jump...

"You can do this."

Malon looked up sharply. Standing in the mouth of the passage, was none other than the Hero of Time, Link. A serious expression graced his blue eyes, and his arms were folded across his chest.

"Link!" Surprise coursed through her.

He smiled slightly. "It's gonna take more than heights and water to bring you down. We're Courage, remember?" He brought his right hand up in a fist, and the Triforce shone brightly. "Don't think about it. Just jump. I'll catch you, Malon."

Malon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could do this. Link said so. Beyond all rhyme and reason, he was here, and he would catch her if she fell. But she wouldn't fall. She could _do_ this. She backed up a step, got a running start, and leapt, arms outstretched.

Not far enough.

Her feet missed the lip of the passage. A gloved hand caught her by the wrist and pulled. Malon was able to catch the edge and pull herself up as Link let go. Gasping, she opened her eyes and looked around.

No one was there.

Link wasn't there.

A light caught her eyes and she looked down. On her right hand, glimmering like sunlight, was the Triforce of Courage.

Fighting back tears, Malon got up and ran into the depths of the passage as fast as her legs could carry her.

"And just give me one good reason why I should give you the Spiritual Stone of Water?" The Zora princess's voice was imperious.

Malon met her gaze squarely. "Because if you don't then I can't claim the Master Sword and save your people."

The two were standing in a cave just off of Zora's Domain. The coppery smell of blood was in the air, and every so often Malon could see a Zora warrior slip out of the deep water, injured. There were others moving around this cave, administering bandages and medicine to those too wounded to fight. Ruto was a part of this effort. Even as she spoke, she held a wooden mortar in which she pounded some herbs into a salve.

"How do you even know that it will accept you as wielder? Did Queen Zelda just pick a name out of a hat and decide to send you here?" Ruto's voice now also held a tone of impatience.

"I don't, but no. I have the Triforce of Courage. And I can do this. You just need to give me a chance." Malon held up her right hand. It wasn't glowing anymore, but it was there, marked clearly for the world to see.

Ruto stared. Then she turned away and began spreading the salve in her bowl on an ugly scorch mark marring the scales an unconscious Zora. "I don't know how it is with Hylians, but I was very close to my mother. When she died nine years ago, this stone was all I had left of her. My father had given it to her as a wedding gift, and she passed it down to me." Malon wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a tear slide down the Princess's cheek. "Now my father fights for Zora's Domain. He fights to keep me safe, to keep our ancestral home safe. He led the retaliation strike five days ago, and of the injured warriors that have returned and left again to fight, he has not been among them. It is against our custom for females to fight, else I would be down there, fighting by his side. As it is, I don't even know if he's still..." Ruto stopped, unable to go on.

And Malon knew why. Her heart ached for this girl, who although of a different race, a different world, an underwater world that Malon couldn't even imagine, wasn't really that different from her at all.

"I understand what you're going through." Malon said as she slipped a hand into one of her pouches.

"How could you? How can you understand the pain I'm feeling, you who have lived all your life in the shelter of dry air? What know you of war?" Ruto's eyes were ice-cold.

"Not much, I'll grant." Malon brought out a small object, a brooch fashioned into the shape of a fearsome monster. "But I know what it's like to lose someone, and I know what it's like to hold onto them. This brooch used to be my mother's, and she drowned when I was little. But I like to think that she watches over me now, and whenever I miss her I can hold this, and sing the song she taught me, and I don't feel so alone anymore."

For a moment, Ruto was quiet as she faced Malon. Then she snatched the brooch and Malon's eyes widened. "Listen to me. I'll give you my greatest treasure, but I'm keeping this until you bring it back to me. And before I give it to you, you have to promise me something."

Malon almost reached for the brooch, but stopped herself. If this was the price...and as long as she got it back... "What is it?" She could barely hear her own words.

Ruto held out her free hand. A blue light formed, becoming a gold-and-sapphire trinket that floated forward to hover above Malon's empty palm.

"Save my people."

Malon nodded solemnly. "I promise."

And the Zora's Sapphire dropped into her hand.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! :-)**

**~Lady DM**


	8. Look of a Hero

**Not only is her brooch Bowser, but there's a Triforce on her belt buckle. Cool huh?Malon faces her first monster in this chapter, but I resist adding any screaming crazy to the story. For now anyways. This one's dedicated to everyone whose character was killed by Cuccos in Kakariko. For a refresher, I still own nothing.**

**BUT IF I DID- (is slapped by Impa)**

**Impa: Be quiet and let these people read the story.**

**me: yes ma'am...sheesh.**

Malon took the passage at a run this time, her feet leaving the ground before she had time to think about it. She made the jump.

And then the narrow strip of land gave out and crumbled beneath her.

A scream pierced the air as Malon fell. It took a moment for her to realize that it was her own. Not taking time to consider, Malon jumped again. This time she landed on firm, stable ground as the place she had been splashed into the stream, thoroughly soaking her. To top it all off, she was then hit with a rock.

"Oof!" she exclaimed as the impact knocked her backwards. Looking around, she glared at a purple glow-eyed Octarok as it prepared to spit another rock at her. This time, the missile clinked off her shield, reflected back at its source. With a sound of pain and sorrow, the foul creature withered, and Malon winced. Perhaps the thing had been evil, but it just as easily could have been another creature in this world struggling to survive. And she had killed it.

A voice in her head protested this. Natural creatures did not go out of their way to cause harm to other beings, not for the sheer joy of causing pain.

But perhaps, another part argued, it was defending its territory? Not just making others hurt, merely protecting itself?

"What's done is done. No use crying over spilled milk. Or killed Octaroks." Malon reminded herself, even as she sent a silent prayer for forgiveness to Farore.

Remembering the urgency of her mission, and her promise to Princess Ruto, Malon hurried to where she had tied her horse, and set a quick pace on Desert Wind to Kakariko Village. Beyond, Death Mountain awaited.

**If you can see this text, it's a divider. Please pay no attention.**

It had been years since the last time Malon had been in Kakariko Village. Since Castle Town had been rebuilt, some people had moved back there, but others had stayed and while the town couldn't be called lively, it was a prosperous settlement. Malon's own memories of the place were dim and faded, more dream and nightmare than reality. She knew that while Ganon had ruled, her father had lived here before returning to the ranch, but she didn't know exactly where, or with who. Information had not been among the luxuries afforded her by Ingo.

The farm-girl-turned-Hero did not relish spending overly long in this town. It only recalled bad memories.

"Excuse me, Miss!" A young woman's voice called out to her.

Malon turned. A lady with darker and shorter hair than she and of simple dress stood, a beleaguered expression upon her face. She was standing beside an small empty corral.

"Pardon?" Malon looked around to see if perhaps the woman was addressing someone else.

"Could you please help me? My Cuccos have escaped. There are seven, and I'd gather them myself, but I'm allergic. I'd be happy to reward you for your troubles..." There was no mistake; the woman was definitely talking to Malon.

"But, if you're allergic, then why do you have Cuccos?" Malon inquired.

"Well, they belong to my father. He is quite fond of eggs, and thinks of the Cuccos as his pets. My brother used to care for them..." Her voice trailed off, then resurfaced. "Anyway, I'm moving soon, to take up a job in my grandmother's inn far away and even though I'm allergic, I just wanted to say goodbye to them. The Cuccos, I mean." She sighed. "You probably think I'm crazy."

Malon shook her head. "No, not at all. I'll help you get your Cuccos." After all, how hard could it be?

Two frustrating and sweaty hours later, Malon finally chucked the last Cucco into the small corral. She'd been all over that small town, over fences, up and down ladders, through the air, even crashing into boxes to find those pesky birds, and had the bumps and bruises to show for it. She'd never had Cuccos be so disagreeable. Now, at least, she was finished, and if she never saw another Cucco again it would be too soon.

"Thank you so much! Ah, um, Miss...?" The lady cringed. "You didn't already tell me your name, did you? I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names."

"No, actually. Sorry. I'm Malon." Malon blew a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Ah. I am Anju." She smiled. "I don't have much, but I can give you this." Anju handed Malon a small, heart-shaped crystal that looked as though it held a small ruby at its center. As she took it, however, it vanished. For some reason, she felt oddly refreshed.

"Ah, if I may ask...are you headed up to Death Mountain?" Anju asked tentatively.

Malon looked at her, surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

Anju clasped her hands together. "Well...your dress is similar to someone else who came here not long ago...and he was headed to the mountain as well."

A small smile played at the corner of Malon's lips. "So you guessed my destination from my outfit?"

Anju gave a quick shake of her head. "No, miss! That is...not exactly. It's more...well, you also have the same look in your eyes as he did. It's...hard to explain." She looked apologetic. "But it was that look that told me that if I asked you to help me, you would."

Malon was confused, but she nodded slowly. "I see."

Anju looked away. "If I had to label it...I guess I'd call it the look of a hero."

**Well that was nice. Death Mountain next time. I miss Sheik. -sigh-**

**Don't forget to review! :-)**

**~Lady DM**


	9. Happy Birthday Link!

**Wow, this one took forever. Sorry for the delay, folks. In this chapter, things really heat up! Get it? 'Cuz, volcano?**

**...I'm funny, dammit.**

**Well, anyway, I still own nothing. Let's dedicate this chapter to...everyone who's ever wondered how old, exactly, Link is.**

The Hero winced as her sword cut cleanly through the Tectite, which vanished in harmless green flames.

That didn't stop her from whirling around to meet the second Tectite with cold steel. It bounced back, letting out a chitter of pain. Apparently the pain didn't last, because it prepared to pounce again.

"Don't you ever learn?" Malon cried, going into a forward roll to duck under the spidery creature. When she came up she was past it, and she broke into a run hoping that it would not pursue.

Those dreams were crushed, literally, by a giant rolling rock that knocked the Hero flat on her rump. As she got up, she was knocked back down by the Tectite.

"Nice going, Hero." Malon muttered as she rolled to her feet.

The Tectite was preparing to throw itself at her again. Malon eyed it warily, sword now held in both hands before her.

"You don't want to do this..." she warned even as she watched for the signs, the tensed muscles preceding the attack.

And there it was.

Both combatants jumped at the same moment. But sword beats claws every time, and Malon stood up from the green flames of a beast that would not heckle another traveler. Using her green hat to mop her brow, Malon continued up the Death Mountain trail.

Although rolling boulders were easier to dodge than Tectites, it was still dusk by the time Malon reached Goron City. There were pretty lights and festive drum music, and in the distance, Malon heard a Wolfos howl. The general atmosphere was that of a grand celebration. As she entered the city, Malon couldn't help but smile. There were dancing Gorons and brightly colored banners everywhere. One huge red one stretched across the main cavern, with big blocky letters that proclaimed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!" in yellow Hylian lettering. She hadn't known that it was his birthday, but was touched nonetheless that the Gorons celebrated it.

Malon's heart skipped a beat. Maybe they were celebrating his birthday because Link was _here!_ Maybe this was where he'd gone off to, six months prior! Or maybe he'd found whatever he'd been looking for and came back, and was now the guest of the Gorons!

The redhead stepped out of the way of a line of dancing Gorons, and tripped over a rock.

"Oof!" The rock sat up, and Malon bit back a scream. It was another Goron, looking decidedly unhappy.

"Sorry!" Malon exclaimed, quickly standing and brushing herself off. "S-sorry!"

The Goron glared at her for a moment, then scrunched up his face in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Malon." She gave him what she hoped was a friendly smile.

The Goron's face stayed confused. "Do all Hylians dress the same, or are you purposely dressed like Link the Hero?"

Malon's cheeks reddened slightly. "Well...um...yes."

The Goron scratched his head. "Yes to what?"

Malon was at a loss for words, but then she found an answer. "Yes, I'm dressed like the Hero, because I have a message for Darunia, King of the Gorons. Queen Zelda sent me."

The Goron went back to looking disappointed, rocky brow furrowed and stony lips in a pout. "Oh. _Him. _He's probably down on the promenade, or in his chambers, partying."

Malon looked at him, concerned. He was slightly smaller than most of the other Gorons around. Maybe he was younger? That still didn't explain why he was so sad in such a festive environment. Deciding that a few moments' delay wouldn't impact her mission overly much, Malon took a seat beside the Goron youth.

"Why the long face?" she asked.

Suddenly his expression changed from glum to shocked and horrified. "My face is long?" He raised his hands to his head.

Startled, Malon shook her head quickly. "What? No, no, it's just an expression! What I meant was, why are you sad?"

The Goron harrumphed. "Don't scare me like that. I've got enough to worry about as it is."

"Well, what are you worried about? It's a nice enough night, and there's a party going on. I thought all Gorons liked parties." Malon clasped her hands in her lap.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "My dad said I shouldn't talk to strangers. And even if you are dressed like Link the Hero, you say some pretty strange things, so you count."

Malon blinked. "My papa always said that strangers were anyone that you didn't know, or that didn't know you. I don't know you, but my name's Malon." She stuck out her hand.

He stared for a moment, then reached out and grabbed her hand in a bruising grip. "Hello. I'm sad because tomorrow everyone expects me to enter the Fire Temple and retrieve the weapon wielded by the Hero." Releasing her hand after a brief shake, he sighed deeply.

"Why?" Malon discreetly tried to massage some feeling back into her hand.

"Because they are worried that with all the quakes lately it could be lost forever if we don't put it somewhere safe. And Dad says that it would be a great way to prove I am a man now."

Malon considered. "What I meant was, why you?"

"I'm the future king, and named for the Hero of Time. Gotta prove my courage sometime." He stated it like it was a fact, but didn't look very pleased.

Malon felt a sinking feeling in her chest. "Named for the hero...so...you're Link, and this is your birthday party."

"Yup." He sounded as disappointed as she felt. Link, _her_ Link, wasn't here either.

As she gazed at him and thought of his namesake, she realized that this Link was, understandably, afraid. And likely, being a boy, afraid to admit his fear. She felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Well, happy birthday, Link." She pulled off her hat and offered it to the young Goron prince.

He looked at the hat. "That's...kinda like the Hero's hat...isn't it?"

She nodded. "I once asked him why he wore such a funny hat, and he told me that boys from the forest wore these hats to show bravery. That's why I wear it. But it's your birthday, so you can have it now." It was a lie, but only a small one, and for a good cause. Besides, it might very well be why the Hero wore his hat. She suddenly wished that she _had _asked.

Link gazed at her suspiciously. "You met the Hero?"

She nodded. "He saved my father's ranch from the Evil King."

He took the hat and started fitting it on his rotund head. "What's a ranch?"

Malon smiled. "It's a place where we raise horses. Do you like it?"

"The hat? Yeah, it's cool. Thanks, Malon." He smiled at last.

"Hey, do you know how I could get an audience with your father?" Malon asked, as the urgency of her mission resurfaced in her mind.

Link shrugged. "Like I said, he's down there partying, and I think that's his favorite song that they're playing. You'll have to be heard over the music to get his attention. Good luck with that."

Malon got up and approached the edge of the walkway. From there, she could see the Goron king. He had a crazy mane of hair? fur? and even crazier dance moves as he rocked out to a bagpipe melody that sounded much greener than anything in these caves had a right to be.

An idea occurred to Malon as she watched. Sheik had taught her a melody that he'd said would convince various leaders to see her. She took a deep breath, and then her voice sounded out, clear as a bell, and in stark contrast to every other song in the vast cavern. And when the last notes of Zelda's Lullaby rang out, the drums and bagpipes had gone silent and the eyes of every Goron in the city were trained on her.

Including those of King Darunia.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**But srsly, Darunia can dance like it ain't nobody's business.**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**~Lady DM**


	10. Darunia

**Malon tries to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire in this chapter. Let's dedicate it to everyone who considers themself a loyal fan of this story. I know there's at least one out there...reviews are much appreciated, by the way. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

"King Darunia. I am Malon, and Queen Zelda has sent me to speak to you regarding an urgent matter." She surprised herself at how official she sounded.

"Speak your piece, then, messenger. There is nothing you could say to me that you could not say in front of my brothers." With a broad smile, Darunia gestured to the rest of the Gorons.

"I have come to request the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

The Goron king's expression changed from warm and friendly to suddenly stern. "Now what use could the Queen have for that."

The way he said it gave Malon the impression that he already knew the answer. "Darkness once more threatens Hyrule, and a Hero is needed. In order for that Hero to claim the Master Sword, the Spiritual Stones must be gathered." She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. Something about Darunia reminded her of Talon whenever he caught her Cucco-gliding off the roof.

His rocky brow furrowed. "I haven't heard any dark tidings. What is _so dire _that my Sworn Brother is convinced that it would be a good idea to draw the Master Sword?"

"Are you certain that it wouldn't be better to discuss this in private...uh...sir?" Malon winced inwardly. Did she always have to sound like such a little girl?

Darunia considered. "Perhaps it would be best. Come along then." With that, the Goron king turned and walked into his chamber.

The rest of the Gorons stared up at her for a few moments, then the drums started pounding again and the celebration continued.

Malon stepped away from the edge, being careful not to trip over Link again. He was wearing his new hat, and didn't look quite as unhappy as when she'd first seen him.

"Good luck talking to my dad. He's as stubborn as the mountain and twice as unlikely to move." said the young prince.

"That's encouraging." replied Malon. "Do you know how I can get down there?"

"Well...you could always jump. The Hero used to jump from up here all the time."

"I don't think so." Malon said quickly. "Is there another way?"

"Well you do look a little soft to be jumping off of high places. But then so did Link." He blinked. "I mean Hero-Link, not me-Link. But he'd just roll like a goron when he landed, and he'd be fine."

Malon peered over the lip of the walkway. It was a long way down. "You're sure?"

"Yup. Besides..." Link's grin was evident in his voice. "...if you could do it, it'd be pretty impressive."

Malon hesitated. Sheik had taught her how to roll forward and use her body as a weapon, and she'd done some practice in Kakariko Village. But it was an awfully long way down.

But she held the Triforce of Courage. She was the Hero. She could _do _this.

Malon took a deep breath, a step back, a running start, and then she jumped.

It felt like she was flying. Air rushed past her, smelling of smoke, and then the ground was upon her. Immediately she bent her knees, tipping and rolling forwards to her feet. It only hurt a little, and a triumphant smile found its way onto her face as she strode into the room of the King of Gorons.

Up close, Darunia was taller even than she remembered Link being, and he dwarfed Malon. He looked stern and disapproving, not at all like the jolly folk Gorons were described as in childrens' stories.

"So. What are these so-called threats to Hyrule that have not come to my attention?" The Goron king's voice was imperious.

Malon stood up straight. "A dark army has engulfed Lake Hylia, and even as we speak it threatens Zora's Domain. From what has been seen, the army is comprised of monsters, but with a higher level of organization and morale than has ever been seen."

Darunia was silent for a moment before he answered. "It sounds as though only Zora's Domain is threatened by this, not all of Hyrule. Especially if the enemy is confined to water, as they seem to be. I also find it hard to believe that my Sworn Brother would slap me in the face by sending a mere messenger when he should be the one requesting this from me."

"Well, sir, actually...the Hero of Time hasn't been seen in Hyrule for the past six months, and he no longer holds the Triforce of Courage."

"WHAT? Has something befallen Link? And how is it known that he no longer bears the Triforce?" Darunia was outraged, and it was fearsome.

Malon held up her right hand, palm facing her. "Because I do, Your Highness. Before he left, Link...entrusted it to me. I was the last one to see him, and he said he had to leave and find something...I don't know any more than that, but I very much doubt that anything has befallen him."

Darunia was struck speechless. Between the two, on the back of Malon's hand, the Triforce faintly glimmered in the dim light. Finally the mountain monarch spoke.

"Queen Zelda should send military support before resorting to this. The Master Sword is a drastic measure. It is inexorably linked to the dark energies of the Evil King. There's no telling what drawing it once more could do. Convince both of the other holders of the Spiritual Stones that this is necessary; then, and only then, will I consider entrusting the Goron's Ruby to you." Darunia's tone left no room for argument.

"I accept your judgement, Your Highness." What choice did she have? "But I must point out that time is of the essence. And I will return." She brought her sword out and up in a warrior's salute like she'd seen the Hyrule Castle Guards do. The Goron King's eyebrow raised, but he nodded once, and Malon turned and left Goron City.

**Hmm. And Malon encounters the first big setback in her quest for the stones. Will the Deku Tree Sprout be more reasonable? Or even less? Or, will our mysterious villain send an elite strike team of assassins to end Malon's journey once and for all? Find out next chapter!**

**~Lady DM**


	11. Gone Fishin

**Whoop WHOOP! We've reached the big One-Oh! That's right, Hope Springs a Kernal is now in the double digits! On the subject of names, I got this one from "an old farmer's saying," to quote Denny Crane (Boston Legal). I had to find one that would allow, 'cuz they kept censoring my punctuation, plus Malon's from a ranch, so...yeah. Does that make sense? Eh, whatever. Chapter names are harder. And I do apologize for their shortness, will try to make them longer.**

**Interestingly enough, I still own nothing. Dedicated to everyone who noticed that owls in Hyrule are not nocturnal.**

Firelight was distinctly unhelpful that night in making Malon feel safe. Even the warmth it exuded was minimal. She felt watched, and she thought she could see crows flying, black wings silhouetted against the moon. Which made no sense, because weren't crows daytime birds?

Even laying up against Desert Wind and wrapping a horse blanket around herself couldn't combat the bone-deep chill she felt. Another odd thing, because Hyrule Field normally wasn't cold.

The Hero did not get much sleep that night.

**This is a divider. Pay it no attention.**

The crow landed, perching on the gloved fingers of a figure leaning against a dead tree over Lake Hylia. It cawed raucously, and the figure listened before chuckling darkly.

"So...the Hero approaches. These Hylians are nothing if not predictable. If he thinks it will be as easy to defeat me this time...he's got another thing coming."

"You'll never ever defeat Link, you monster!" The voice of a young girl interrupted his musings. He walked around to the other side of the tree, where indeed a young girl was bound. In the moonlight, blue eyes glared daggers at the figure.

"I should have gagged you." he remarked absently. "You're wrong, of course, but I don't have time to argue the point with you, foolish girl." A wicked grin could be made out on his shadowed features before he turned and dived into the water, leaving her with just one cryptic remark.

"I'm going _fishing_."

**This is a divider. Pay it no attention.**

A Cucco's cry awoke Malon. She was rested, if not refreshed, and she had to get to Kokiri Forest. So after a quick breakfast of bread and cheese, she saddled up and galloped off.

It was midmorning when Desert Wind drew close to the hollow log that led into the forest. Malon wouldn't be able to ride well in the woods, so she dismounted and fastened his lead rope to a nearby tree. As she approached the entrance, she paused and murmured a prayer to Farore, for safe passage through the forest. Perhaps it was a touch superstitious, but tales of Hylians leaving the forest were much fewer and farther between than the tales of Hylians entering.

"Afraid of the dark, young Hero?"

Malon spun around. Perched on the tree her horse was tied to, was the biggest owl she had ever seen. Surprised, she stuttered a reply. "What? No! I just-uh, that is-"

"Hoot hoot!" The owl turned his head to the right, and Malon got the uncomfortable feeling that he was laughing. "My name is Kaepora Gaebora, and I have been watching your progress ever since you left your ranch. Your road is even longer than you imagine, young Hero."

Malon met this with a blank face. She'd never met a talking owl before.

"But you have little reason to fear darkness. The shadows are not evil, child, nor do all the creatures in them necessarily mean you harm. And you have all the courage you need in your hands." Now he twisted his head to the left. "Though you may not have much faith in yourself, young Hero, you were chosen by the goddesses for a great destiny. And although there will be times when the choices you may have to make will be met with disapproval and disagreement, even from your own mind, you must follow your heart, and know that the goddesses do not make mistakes."

"But Link gave me the Triforce, not them! What if _he _made a mistake? What if I'm not strong enough?" All the insecurities that had been gnawing at Malon all week suddenly raised their ugly heads and bit down hard. "What if I _fail?_"

"The goddesses are all-knowing, young Hero." Kaepora said gently. "And they don't make mistakes." He accentuated this by turning his head completely upside down, and rightside up again. "Do you need to hear all of that again?"

Malon shook her head. "I don't have time. I have to get the Spiritual Stones, so I can draw the Master Sword and save the Zora." For some reason, Kaepora's cryptic words had made her feel a little better.

"Sometimes, child, the cure is worse than the disease." said Kaepora mysteriously. "Ah well. Until again we meet, young Hero. Hoot hoot!" With a flap of massive wings, the owl rose into the air and soared away, into the sapphire sky.

Malon spent a moment wondering at the weirdness of crows flying at night and owls flying in the day, and then she turned and entered Kokiri Forest.

**So, here's a little challenge for ya: can you name all three characters introduced in this chapter? If you can, you'll get a cookie when the villain's identity is revealed. Also, as this is the last chapter I'll add before All Hallows' Eve, allow me to wish you all a Happy Halloween a little early! ;-)**

**~Lady DM**


	12. Rescue the Damsel

**Let's try something a little different. This was gonna be two chapters, but I combined them. So, enter the Kokiri. Some more awesome people show up in this chapter, and let's dedicate it to everyone who doesn't know how in Hyrule someone got a cow up into Link's treehouse. I own nothing.**

Green light shone here, sunlight filtered through thick foliage. An eerie silence ruled here, and Malon again felt eyes upon her as she crossed the wooden bridge. A rustle made her pause and look around, but nothing was around. A chill ran up her spine, and she hurried on.

Entering Link's childhood home wasn't like Malon had imagined it would be like. Not that she had spent time imagining it. Much.

For starters, she'd never imagined the first thing she'd hear was a little boy saying, "Stop right there, you who have brought steel into the forest."

She also didn't expect at least three tiny archers, arrows nocked and aimed at her. They all dressed like Link had, and had the same reddish-blond hair. Malon was surprised they could aim, because their hats covered their eyes.

"Um...hello?" Malon said uncertainly.

The center archer spoke. "Who are you, and what is your business here?"

"I am Malon, and I have an important message for the Deku Tree."

"Well we don't allow visitors here. Go home, Hylian, while you still can!" The boy drew back on the arrow meaningfully.

"Wait, wait!" A high-pitched, bell-like voice sounded out, shattering the eerie quiet of the rest of the forest. "Don't shoot! I know her!"

A small, bright light flew down from Nayru-only-knows-where. It was attached to a pair of wings. It was bluish-white, and looked almost familiar as it flew close to Malon. She held up two fingers, and it landed on them, delicate as a butterfly. Its glow covered her entire hand, almost too bright to look at.

"You're from that ranch...Malon, isn't it?" the fairy asked.

She was on the verge of asking how it knew her when realization dawned on her. "You're...the fairy. _His _fairy. Link's fairy...you weren't there when he came last time."

The fairy floated up, off of Malon's fingers. "And he didn't have the Triforce the last time he came here, and now you do. My name is Navi the fairy. You're on a quest, aren't you, Malon?"

Malon nodded. "You saw Link? When?"

Navi's voice was soft as she answered. "He rode through the Lost Woods on Epona six months ago like the Evil King himself was on his heels. No one followed him, and he didn't stop. Without the Triforce...Hyrule can't call him back in its time of need. Wherever he was headed must have been pretty urgent if he didn't want to be called away. So he gave it to you."

"He's not coming back...is he?" The revelation was as sharp as a knife in Malon's chest.

"I...don't know." The fairy spun to face the three Kokiri. "You! Is this how you welcome the Goddesses' chosen? She has the Triforce you ninnies!" The trio had lowered their bows and were stumbling over retorts. Navi sighed. "Never mind. She's here to help. I'll take her to the Deku Tree. Go check on the others. They're probably low on arrows by now, so you should take them some more."

They walked off muttering to themselves towards a giant stump fashioned into a building with a red canopy over the door.

"Don't worry about them. The Know-It-All brothers distrust strangers, and all the Kokiri are frightened lately." Navi turned back to Malon. "If Link is gone..." The small fairy sighed, then brightened. "Then _you're _the Hero now. And that means you can help us." She paused. "Will you?"

Malon nodded quickly. "Of course. It's...what Link would want me to do. Why he gave me the Triforce."

"Then come on. The Deku Tree needs to see you."

With that, Link's old fairy bobbed and spun, fluttering off down the dirt path that led through Kokiri Town. Malon had to run to keep up. At the speed they were going, Malon didn't even have time to think before jumping across the stepping stones on a small pond, or appreciate the sights that Kokiri Town had to offer. She thought she heard a cow moo somewhere, but wasn't able to go and find it. Before she knew it they stood in front of the Deku Tree Sprout.

It was a small thing, barely reaching Malon's shoulder. "Navi the fairy...who is this you have brought to visit me?" And, apparently, it talked. Well, if an owl could, then why not a tree?

"This is Malon, Great Deku Sprout. She's the new Hero, and she's agreed to help us!" Navi seemed more excited than when Malon had first seen her.

"Ah...I see." The Deku Sprout's voice reminded Malon of a child, but his eyes reflected the wisdom of centuries. "She bears the Triforce, does she not?"

"Yes, Great Deku Sprout." This time, it was Malon who spoke. "I'll be glad to help you, but I need the Spiritual Stone of Forest in order to draw the Master Sword and save the Zora."

"And I, in turn, would like to help you, Hero. But I do not currently possess the Stone." replied the Sprout.

"You don't?" Malon was surprised. "But...Sheik said..."

"Its power can allow one Kokiri to leave the forest, for a limited amount of time. One of their number now carries the stone, but her time is growing dangerously short. I can feel her life force weakening even as we speak. She was taken by the strange darkness intruding upon our forest, and had she not been carrying the Kokiri Emerald, that would have been the end of it. But you can save her, Malon! I know you can! Do so, and I will gladly grant you the Emerald!" By the end of his speech, the Deku Sprout was wearing a very determined expression on his wooden face.

Malon nodded. "Yes, ok...but...where is she?"

"Navi the fairy...you must help this girl as you once helped another Hero...show her to the place where Saria was taken." A look of extreme concentration crossed his features. "For now...the way is clear. But time is of the essence! Hurry, Navi and Malon!"

"Yes sir!" Navi immediately started to zoom off, then paused and faced Malon. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Malon nodded quickly. No time like the present.

**If you can see this text, it's a divider. Otherwise, don't worry about it. ;-)**

The place where Saria had been taken was a quiet pool deep in the Lost Woods. Shadows here were abundant, and writhing with minds of there own. Many Kokiri were here as well, and Skullkids, with the former having grim looks upon their faces and all of them armed with bows and arrows. They cleared a path for Navi and Malon, and the two were able to draw near to the very edge of the murky waters. One of the Kokiri stood near the pool as well, similar in appearance and dress to the Know-It-All Brothers, but with a more stooped appearance.

"Mido, what happened? Why is everyone just standing around?" Navi flew down to address the Kokiri.

"I don't know. One minute everyone's shooting and Stalfos are everywhere, then suddenly they're all gone." Mido's voice was surly, and he tugged at his hat.

"I saw what happened!" called a Kokiri girl with blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled brightly. "The one I was fighting was grabbed around the, er, ankle-bones? Yeah, the ankle-bones and yanked hard into the ground by roots!"

"It makes sense..." began Malon tentatively. "The Deku Sprout did say he cleared the way..."

Navi bobbed up and down. "She was taken down, into the pool. Mido saw it happen."

Mido sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "And why should I tell you, huh? Who are ya, anyways?"

Malon knelt face-to-face with the Kokiri boy, and said softly, "My name is Malon, and I'm going to save your friend. To do that, I need you to tell me everything that you can about her kidnapping."

He looked at her, suspicion evident in his features. "Last hero 'round here up and took off. You're gonna save Saria?" At Malon's nod, he continued. "How do I know you're telling the truth, huh?"

"How can I prove myself if you don't give me a chance, huh, Mido?" Malon asked, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Mido considered for a moment before answering. "Alright, fine. Saria and me were here yesterday morning, and the water was clear. You could see all the way to the bottom. We were talking, about how the Deku Sprout had given her the Emerald to take care of. It was getting close to noon, and this big bubble burst through the top of the water. Then the water formed this thick, like, vine or something. It grabbed Saria, and she-" Mido stopped, and looked away.

"What is it, Mido? What did she do?" Malon's voice was still soft, almost a whisper.

Mido just shook his head, and when he continued, his voice was tight. "Anyway, she was gone. It just..." He trailed off, then seemed to catch himself. "It was fast. Real fast. It yanked her into the water, which got real cloudy all of a sudden. And then this huge Stalfos came outta nowhere. They've been goin' crazy ever since."

Navi spoke suddenly in her bell-like voice. "Hey! I know where this pond goes! Link's used it a bunch of times! It's a fountain, and it's fed by Zora's River!"

Dark thoughts suddenly washed over Malon like a bucket of dirty laundry water. She stood up suddenly. "Thanks Mido, Navi. I konw where she is now."

"So you're headed to Zora's River?" The blond Kokiri girl spoke now. Malon answered with a grim shake of her scarlet tresses.

"Then where are we going?" This time it was Navi, flying fast to keep up as Malon strode out of the clearing.

"Lake Hylia. Let's get a look at those who are our enemies."

**If you can see this text, it's a divider. Otherwise, don't worry about it. ;-)**

Malon had never ridden so fast in her life. Desert Wind was more than up to the task, but Navi had tucked herself securely into one of Malon's pouches for the ride.

Now they rode into Lake Hylia, and Malon's breath caught in horror. She'd been here before, once when Talon had been sick and the old woman in Kakariko had recommended the talents of the scientist living on the banks of the lake. Now his house was in ruins, and more Tectites than she had ever seen covered the surface of Lake Hylia. Tracks and blood littered the ground, and crows pecked at the corpse of a Zoran warrior on the shore near the water. Malon felt like she was about to be sick. Even the waters had a reddish tint to them.

"There she is! Look!" Navi trilled in her ear, forcing her gaze away from the body.

A series of bridges and small islands rose above Lake Hylia's depths. On one of these islands was a dead, stunted tree. And tied to that tree was a figure too green to be anything but a Kokiri.

Malon turned Desert Wind to face the entrance. Then she dismounted, slapping the Gerudian mix on the flank and setting him galloping off toward Hyrule Field.

"What did you do that for? Now how are we getting out of here?" Navi demanded.

"This place stinks of evil. If we need him, I can whistle for him. But I won't put him in danger needlessly. Now come on." Malon made a run for the bridges, unwilling to be here longer than necessary.

As she began to draw near to the island where the Kokiri girl was bound, Malon started noticing things. Like the eerie silence all around her. Like the unnatural stillness of the water. Like the ashen complexion of the girl, who must be Saria, green everywhere but on her skin. Like the Triforce symbol on the ground, and the bones that littered it.

The bones.

Malon sucked in a breath as she stepped off the bridge, because what had once been a lifeless pile of bones had stirred to life, or rather a mockery of it. Now a fearsome undead warrior stood upon the Triforce, holding a silvered shield and brandishing a fierce bronze sword. Navi turned bright yellow and flew close.

"Malon! Focus on me! It's a Stalfos! Wait till he lets his guard down, then attack!"

Malon barely got her own sword out in time to block the thing's attack. On Navi's advice, she backed up, her steps tracing the outline of the island, shield at the ready. The Stalfos pulled its sword back in preparation for the strike. Malon waited for the right moment.

There!

The Stalfos jumped for her. Her shield came up, and his sword clanged off of it, jarring Malon's arm. She took that moment to thrust her sword up and through the monster's spine. She continued to push even after impact, bringing the skeletal warrior right over her head and on the other side, where he slid off her blade and into the water with a sickening _splursh!_ Navi danced around her head, blue-white once more.

Malon gazed for a moment at the too-still blue-violet waters of Lake Hylia before recalling the task at hand. She turned to the captive Kokiri. The girl was unconscious, but she stirred as Malon sliced the ropes.

"Link?" she said weakly as her blue eyes fluttered open.

Malon cringed at the hopeful note in Saria's voice. "No. My name is Malon, and we need to get you out of here. There's evil in these waters, and it won't be long before it knows I'm here, if it doesn't know already."

"Oh..." There was confusion in Saria's eyes as she rubbed her wrists, but she chose not to waste her strength on talking.

Malon gave a shrill, piercing whistle, and was rewarded within moments by the sound of Desert Wind's galloping hoofbeats. The stallion paused at the edge of the first bridge, waiting.

Malon turned to Saria. "Can you walk?"

Saria hesitated. "I think so...I've never been away from the forest for so long...and I'm so tired..." Malon could believe it. She certainly didn't look healthy. Her green hair was stringy and turning brown at the ends, and her colorless cheeks had more than a hint of gray to them. She sheathed her sword on her back and slung her shield over it. Then she scooped up Saria and headed for Desert Wind.

When they reached him, Malon carefully set Saria on the ground. She quickly stepped up on the saddle and swung a leg over the other side before reaching a hand down to the girl, who grasped it weakly. She pulled Saria on and settled her in front.

"Hold on tight to the mane." Malon ordered. Saria did so, but Malon still slipped an arm around the Kokiri's waist to keep her from falling. Using her knees she turned the horse and stirred him to a trot and then a canter.

"Yah!" And like that, they were riding hard for Kokiri Forest.

**Well! Our villain won't be happy about that, no-sirree! So, with Saria in tow, will Malon finally be able to get some Stones? Will the Master Sword accept her as its wielder? Will she be able to save the Zoras? All these questions and more will be answered in future installments of Hope Springs a Kernal! So stay tuned!**

**~Lady DM**


	13. The Quest Continues

**Muahahaha! Evil laughter for evil villains. I own nothing. Except maybe Veridia. But she's a Gerudo, and I definitely don't own those. There'll be some background info on her in my fic ****Seeds of Darkness****. But don't hold your breath for updates on that one, 'cuz I gotta finish this first. Meh, Veri will prolly explain herself enough in this one anyway. For now, enjoy.**

Twilight was well past as Malon and Saria entered the forest. Saria had lapsed into unconsciousness shortly after they'd left Lake Hylia, but she stirred awake as Desert Wind clattered across the short wooden bridge leading into Kokiri Village. As Malon brought the horse to a stop a little ways up the path, the green-haired girl slid to the ground gratefully. Color returned to her, and a pink-tinted fairy buzzed in spirals in the air above her, trailing sparkles. Saria sighed in relief before turning to Malon.

"It's good to be home. Thank you, um...?" A cute look of confusion graced her elfin features.

"Malon. I, uh, I'm a friend of Link's." Malon replied quickly.

"Link." Saria nodded, now looking deep in thought. "Who told you I was missing, Malon?"

"Uh, the Deku Sprout told me. I have to gather the Stones so that I can draw the Master Sword because Link's been gone and no one knows where he went and he's not coming back and I have the Triforce because he came to see me before he left and he..." The words were stumbling out like they had a life of their own and Malon could do nothing to stop them.

"Whoa there. Slow down." Saria, on the other hand, could. "The Sprout sent you? Okay, I'll talk to him. It's late, you should really get some rest. See that treehouse over there?" She pointed, and Malon nodded. "It's Link's, and I'm sure he won't mind if you sleep there tonight. We'll talk again in the morning. For now, go get some rest. You need it. Your horse will be fine." She gave Malon a small push in the direction of the dwelling in question, then flashed her a smile. "And Malon? Thanks. I'm in your debt, you have no idea. If you hadn't showed up..." She shuddered. "Just thanks."

Malon smiled back. There was something calming about this girl. "Don't worry about it. It's a hero's job." She brushed a stray lock of hair behind one pointed ear. "I think." she added uncertainly, before turning and heading to the ladder leading up to Link's house.

**Huzzah, a divider! Everybody loves dividers!**

Someone else's night wasn't nearly so peaceful. A pot shattered against a marble wall, and the broken pieces made small splashes in the ankle-deep water.

"Aaargh! Get me another five of these!" yelled a young man who could easily pass for the Hero of Time's darker twin, lifting another small pot and throwing it against the wall to join its brethren. "And get me the stupid bag of bones that let them get away! If he's dead, I want his remains, so that I may DESECRATE them! And believe me, he'd BETTER be dead!"

"Aren't you overreacting, just a little?" came the bored inquiry as a Gerudian sorceress swayed into the room, black skirts held high to keep from trailing in the water. "I mean, she was just a little girl. And you weren't even gonna kill her. And the Hero? Pfft. Trust me, he'll come to you. Especially now, once he finds out about the Zora."

The irritated shadow sent her a narrow red-eyed gaze. She was a little shorter than him, with the tanned skin common to her race. Her dark red hair fell from a half-ponytail to cover the left half of her face, and was long enough to reach the small of her back. A streak of silver ran through her locks like a bolt of lightning, indicating that she perhaps was not quite as young as she looked. Her right eye was heavily made up and golden, and a long aristocratic nose made itself the boundary between tresses and face. Her dress was long, black, and sleeveless. A belt of amber stones hugged her slender waist with a winking Keaton mask tied there, and her free hand absently scratched polished nails against it.

The shadow let out a hiss through gritted teeth. "She was _bait_! And it _worked_! If he'd just been a little later, I would have been there and I would have _ended _him! But he wasn't, and the Stalfos guard utterly FAILED TO DETAIN HIM!" He couldn't help it, he was shouting now, and in his rage he grabbed another pot and hurled it at the wall.

The sorceress made her way gracefully to the center of the room, and an expression of distaste crossed her visible features as she surveyed the dark warrior. His dark clothes, pale features, and silver hair made him literally a black-and-white mirror of Link, destined wielder of the Master Sword and bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

"You know, he beat you once already. And who brought you back from your shadowy home? That's right. I did." Her voice was smug even as he glared daggers at her. "And while I'm just as anxious as you are for the rematch, you're supposed to be a menace to Hyrule's _people, _not its pottery, if you want him to take you seriously." Painted lips smirked at him.

His glare turned suspicious. "Yeah, whatever. What do you get out of this, anyway? Ganondorf wanted Link dead for his Triforce. What does Veridia want Link dead for?"

Her visible eye seemed to light with excitement, but it wasn't the first time he'd asked and her answer was as elusive as ever. "Dark, Dark, Dark. Let's just say I owe him and his. And it's a debt that can be paid only in blood and _pain._"

**Huzzah, a divider! Everybody loves dividers!**

"Malon of the Ranch, I spoke with the Deku Sprout and he has come to a decision."

The speaker was a green-haired girl who looked much better than she had when Malon had rescued her. Malon quickly swallowed the last mouthful of her breakfast of steamed vegetables. Not her favorite, but the Kokiri seemed to enjoy them, so when in Termina...

"What is it?" Malon asked, mind back on matters at hand.

"Well, first of all, it's been decided that you will not be given the Spiritual Stone of Forest."

"What? But...but I saved you! There was a deal!" Malon was almost too shocked to formulate a reply.

"Calm down, calm down! We're not reneging, but different methods will be needed to open the Door of Time where the Master Sword is. I'll be taking the Stone to the Hyrule Castle to talk to Queen Zelda about it." Saria smiled reassuringly at Malon. "Do you already have the other two?"

Malon sighed in relief, then almost panicked again. "No! If I don't have the Emerald, how will I convince King Darunia to lend me the Ruby? He said if i couldn't bring him proof of having convinced both you and Queen Ruto that this was necessary then he wouldn't help me."

"Darunia? The Goron King? He's a friend of mine." Saria grinned. "We'll go talk to him, get him to give you the Ruby, then I'll meet you at the castle to talk to Queen Zelda."

Malon was still unsure. "But, Death Mountain is even farther away than Lake Hylia. Won't you get sick?"

Saria made a dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh, pshaw. The forest is very mysterious, Malon, and connected to many places. I know a shortcut to Goron City through the Lost Woods. You'll have to stay very close, though." Her tone was suddenly serious. "Everyone who gets lost in the Lost Woods becomes a Stalfos." Her blue eyes widened. "Everybody. Stalfos."

"Um...okay then. I'll stay close." Malon replied nervously.

"Cool then. Let me get some stuff from my house and then we'll go. Wait right here." Without further ado, Saria turned and climbed down the ladder. Malon had been sitting on Link's old balcony, brushing her hair as she spoke with Saria. There was a nice view of the rest of Kokiri Village from here, but her mind was miles away. She wondered idly how her father was doing now, and then she felt a twinge of guilt for leaving without saying goodbye. She stopped brushing and rubbed her forearm; a bruise was forming where she'd used her shield to deflect that Stalfos's blow the day before.

The sounds of someone climbing the ladder brought her back to the present. To her surprise it was Mido and not Saria who pulled himself up. He stood, brushing himself off, and looked at her, crossing his arms.

"You saved Saria." he stated flatly.

Malon nodded. "I said I would. And I try to keep my promises."

"Hmph. Your suit's missing a hat." He threw something at her and she caught it reflexively. Without another word, Mido started climbing back down the ladder.

Malon looked down at what she'd caught. It was soft in her hand, and a vibrant shade of green that matched her tunic exactly. As she unballed it, a smile grew on her face.

It was a bona fide Kokiri hood, just like the one Link had worn.

**Huzzah, a divider! Everybody loves dividers!**

The woods were still unsettlingly quiet, and Malon found her fingers itching for the comforting feel of the brooch that Ruto had taken from her. Its absence steeled her resolve.

Saria led her to a marble doorway in the forest. It wasn't quite clear what it was connected to, and too dark to see where it led, but the Kokiri girl turned to Malon. "This is one of many portals in the Lost Woods, enchanted to lead to another location. It leads to Goron City. There's another one in a puddle that I was captured through, and it leads to Zora's Domain. I wouldn't recommend using it now though." Before Malon could ask what she meant by that, Saria started rummaging through her pack. "Before we go, there's something I wanted to give you. As a thank-you for saving me." She brought out what appeared to be a bony claw tied to the end of a long coil of rope. "The Know-It-All brothers invented these. It's called a grappling hook, and you can use it to climb and swing from high places and bring things to you. It might take some practice, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." She offered it to Malon.

Malon took it and smiled. "Thanks, Saria. You didn't have to get me this."

Saria beamed. "Link had a hookshot that he showed me once, but I don't know where he got it. So when the Know-It-Alls were showing me this last night, I thought of you."

Malon tied it to her belt and gestured to the doorway. "Alright then. We ready?"

Saria nodded. "Yup. Let's go."

Walking through the portal gave Malon a brief sense of dizziness and vertigo, but it passed quickly. She found herself in a side passage of Goron City, surrounded by strange plants that looked like bombs. Saria was beside her, and the two gingerly made their way through the bomb flowers and into the main city.

It was quieter than when Malon had last been here, but some unseen drummer kept up a steady beat. The banners had been taken down, and no one was dancing. Malon couldn't spot Darunia or Link in the main cave, but after a moment Saria pointed at a door that was too official to be anyone else's. Two Gorons flanked it.

"Excuse me, we need to speak to King Darunia." said Malon to one of the guards as she and Saria approached the door.

"No can do, miss." replied the guard. "He's in one of his moods. Doesn't wanna be bothered by nobody."

"Really too bad too." chimed in the other guard. "Aren't you that girl that was here the other day? You did that impressive jump off the top level."

"Erm, yes. That was me. It's really important, are you sure we can't go in to see him?" Malon pleaded.

"Nope, sorry. Orders are orders." The guard stood firm.

Malon turned to Saria. "Well, shoot. What now?"

Saria raised a green eyebrow. "Well, one, you're the Hero. You're in charge here. But don't sweat it, 'cause I got this." She gave Malon a bright smile and two thumbs up before walking past her to face the two guards, pulling out a wooden ocarina as she did so. Instead of saying anything, Saria began to play a cheery tune that sounded similar to one of the melodies that had been playing at Link's birthday celebration.

And as Malon pondered its significance, the ornate door before them opened.

**And BAM! That's a wrap, folks. No one gets cookies, 'cuz no one guessed that our villain was Dark Link. Man, I love that guy. Yayz for Dark Link, Sheik, and cliffhangers. See y'all next time.**

**~Lady DM**


	14. Meanwhile, Somewhere Else

**Woot WOOT! Finally done with this chapter. YAYz for Sheik! And Impa too, I guess. She's pretty cool. On another note...**

**Sudden scene switch anyone? **

"Queen Zelda is not available today. She is ill." Impa's voice was cold and left no room for compromise.

The Sage of Water narrowed blue eyes. "I don't care if she's on Nayru's doorstep! It's important, and I _demand _to see her!"

The Sheikah's expression was stern. "It is not that important. One might question a princess's upbringing if she shows her hostess such gratitude as knocking down her door when the hostess in question is not feeling well. Queen Zelda will see you tomorrow, Princess."

Hell hath no fury like a Ruto scorned, and she showed it now. "Why you insolent-"

"I would advise Your Serenity that such an outburst is ill-befitting the Sage of Water." Impa cut in smoothly. "I would also respectfully suggest that you take advantage of the extra time to consider how best to present your concerns to Hyrule's Queen in a calm and collected manner more suited to your element."

Ruto took a deep breath, then glared at Impa. "Fine. Fine! I'll wait. But this is a slight. _This _is a slap in the face, and it's not one that will be forgotten quickly." The Zora Sage took another deep breath. "It's so refreshing to see that Hyrule reacts so quickly when all of the Goddesses' creation is in MORTAL DANGER!" The last two words were practically shouted, before the Zora princess turned and stormed off to join her entourage in the castle moat.

"Such temper. That one is truly a splash in the still waters that her predecessors have been." Impa turned her head slightly to see Rauru, Sage of Light, walking slowly up the hallway from the opposite direction Ruto had gone in.

"Rauru. Yours is not a face I expected to see." Impa's face remained impassive, betraying none of the surprise that she indeed felt. "You spend much of your time in the Sacred Realm, do you not?"

The ancient man nodded. "Indeed. I am not often in this world, nor am I long for it. And yet, there are few that can resist the call of Hyrule when it is in need."

This time, Impa's snowy eyebrows rose. "What? What do you speak of, Sage of Light?"

Rauru approached the door to the throne room where Impa stood sentinel. "It is as we feared, Shadow. All of Hyrule is threatened again by darkness. Choices made in the next few days will decide its fate; however, the Goddesses have not seen fit to grant me knowledge of how best to swing the pendulum of fate in our favor." He sighed heavily as Impa was reminded of why she had avoided conversations with him on the rare occasion she'd had opportunities for such. "I suspect that the reason for their silence on the matter is that regardless of the outcome, my time among mortals is drawing to a close." At this point he raised one eyebrow. "Destiny certainly knows how to pick the least fitting times for foolish and unnecessary risks, does she not? After all, a messenger could have performed her current task as well."

It took a moment for Impa to grasp the obscure man's meaning, but when she did she had to stop her eyes from widening. He couldn't possibly suspect... "Sir, if you are referring to Queen Zelda..." She let the sentence trail off warningly.

Apparently Rauru didn't get it. "As a matter of fact, I am." He agreed placidly. "She could have waited to indulge an unneeded fantasy until such time as Hyrule is not absolutely dependant on a decisive queen. Now, with darkness encroaching, is not the time to skip frivolously off to play pretend hero."

Impa restored her stern visage. "The Queen makes her choices with Hyrule's best interests in mind. As the Sage of Destiny and our Queen we have no place to question her decisions."

"Once, a certain Princess made the decision that the best way to save Hyrule from destruction was to send an untried youth forth to lay claim to the Master Sword. That choice opened the path to the Triforce to the very tyrant the children were attempting to thwart." Rauru's voice was laced with a hint of amusement. "That Princess is now Queen, and the Sage of Destiny besides. But, as Sage of Light, it is not my place to question her. When she returns and after she has spoken to Water, alert her to my presence should she require my council."

Impa nodded once, having no other response to his valid point. The Sage of Light turned and swept back the way he had come.

**Whoa, intense. Here's a divider to break up the action.**

Steel clashed against bronze as Sheik parried the Stalfos's thrust. The undead warrior's strength forced the Sheikah back a step, but Sheik did not relent. His crossed swords kept the gleaming saber at bay, and he leaned back on his heels. His soft shoes sent him sliding forward down the wooden bridge, under the Stalfos's skeletal legs and up again at its back. Sheik struck without mercy, two quick slices that sheared off ribs.

The Stalfos was knocked forward, catching itself before it fell off the bridge into Gerudo River far below. It whirled around, eyes glowing red with cold fury. Its mighty saber arced down, poised for a fatal blow.

Sheik sidestepped the bronze juggernaut, which bit deeply into the wooden board the Sheikah was standing on. With the grace his people were reknowned for, the Sheikah jumped back before the board went tumbling down to the water far below. With a quick nod, Sheik stepped forward over the new gap in the bridge, one sword swinging high to holdd off that vicious saber, the other thrusting into the Stalfos's spine. The skeletal swordsman pulled back, letting out a raspy cry of rage and pain before bringing the saber back around.

Sheik ducked and kicked out hard, taking the Stalfos's bony feet from under him. In a flash the Sheikah was upright again and swinging hard, bringing both blades down again and again until the red light faded from his undead foe's hellish eyes. Jumping back, Sheik surveyed the once again lifeless bones. An old tale he'd heard once had stated that Stalfos were the restless spirits of cursed Hylian knights, forced to serve evil. Walking forwards to the corpse, Sheik used both swords to sweep the remains into the river, murmuring a prayer to Nayru to let this one, at last, find peace.

As much as the blue-clad warrior longed to return the swords to the scabbards strapped to his back, he dared not. This was not Stalfos territory, and the presence of one bespoke more evil yet to come. He turned around and set his steps for Gerudo Fortress, swords held out at the ready.

Rounding the pass leading to the Gerudo Fortress yielded a sight that made Sheik suck in his breath in horror. The clash of metal and the screams of the dying filled this area, for Stalfos and Gerudo were everywhere. Even during the reign of the Dark King, Sheik was hard-pressed to remember when he'd seen such bloodshed.

The Sheikah took a deep breath. There was no way he could fight his way through that mess. He was good, but not that good. So he sheathed one sword, and felt in his pocket for his trusty Deku Nuts. He closed his red eyes, found his center, listened for a moment, and then he was on the move.

Eyes still closed, he didn't see the bright flashes that marked his path. The sword in his right hand kept that path free of obstacles. When the sound of rattling bones marked a moving Stalfos, the Sheikah danced nimbly aside, but didn't stray from his path. Acting on instinct, the Sheikah brought his one sword up to meet the clash of steel on steel. The light of his last Deku Nut had faded, so he opened his eyes and was surprised to see his sword now met those of a Gerudo. He pulled off immediately, but she was not so amenable. She backed up, but kept her blades at the ready.

A quick look around told Sheik he'd made it through the front line. The woman before him had green silky clothing that didn't cover nearly enough and a pair of wickedly glittering scimitars. When she spoke, a slight accent marked her as one of the Desert's own.

"Well, now. And who might you be, shadowed one?" She used a formal reference for his people.

"I am Sheik, and I come directly from Hyrule Castle with a message for Queen Nabooru." Sheik kept his voice quiet and his sword at the ready. When dealing with Gerudos, caution was always best.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked the Gerudo.

Sheik shook his covered head. "I'm sorry, but I was instructed to deliver it personally."

The Gerudo raised one dark red eyebrow. "And what makes you think Queen Nabooru will hear from any yahoo claiming to be a royal messenger?"

Both of Sheik's eyebrows raised at the inquiry. "Well...yahoos do not often have the skill to impersonate a Sheikah, for one, and for two..." He trailed off, pointing his sword back at the mass of battling Gerudos and Stalfos. "Any 'yahoo' willing to risk death by running through that mess deserves at least to be heard, on grounds of determination and courage alone."

This time it was the Gerudo who shook her head. "Sorry, buddy. We're a little more selective than that on who gets an audience with the Queen, especially in a time of war. You could be an assassin, after all. Run along or risk incarceration and castration!" Her scimitars were up again in a threatening gesture.

Beneath his scarf, Sheik's cheeks burned at her threat. Or maybe it was the heat. Either way, Sheik nodded once, then unsheathed his other sword and brought both blades around in a straightforward decapitation move.

She blocked it, as he had expected she would. Sparks flew as the four swords met, and as the desert woman shielded her eyes from the light, Sheik rolled around behind her, running quickly and flattening himself beside the shadowed side of the fortress.

She looked around, but the Sheikah had seemingly disappeared. A confused look graced her sharp features, and she ran back into the fortress.

Hidden in the shadows, the Sheikah smirked at her bewilderment. Like he would give up when Hyrule's future was at stake.

"Run along indeed." Really, who did these women think they were dealing with?

**Wait, what happened to Malon? Will Sheik ever see Nabooru? What is Ruto's damage? WHERE'S LINK?**

** For these answers and more, watch out for the next chapter of Hope Springs a Kernal!**

**~Lady DM**


	15. Sage Conversations

**-dances- Yay, a new chapter! I'm not dead after all, and neither is this story! Well, as usual, I own nothing, so enjoy the story. Huzzah!**

"The situation is grim, my Queen. The Stalfos army has pushed us almost to the fortress gates." The general's face was painfully stoic as she delivered the unfortunate news.

Nabooru did not need this. She put a hand to the gem on her circlet, then

quickly looked up quickly at the sound of her guards bringing sabers out and

at the ready.

A young Sheikah warrior had appeared, crouched, in the middle of her throne

room. As he stood, she could see he was blond, with only one red eye visible. His suit was a deep blue, the symbol of his people painted a vivid crimson on the front. Recognition dawned, and the Sage of Spirit's gold eyes narrowed. This particular Sheikah warrior had no business being here. _Especially _not in a time of war.

"Stand down." She ordered the guards sharply. An impatient wave sent the

general backing out of the room. Then Nabooru turned her gaze fully to the masked Sheikah before her.

The guards did so, sliding their weapons into the scabbards at their sides. It did not escape Sheik's attention that their hands remained on hilts, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Queen Nabooru." Sheik's tone was urgent. "I bring an important missive directly from Queen Zelda, requesting your presence at the Temple of Time. The Hero must again claim the Master Sword, to protect Hyrule in its hour of need."

One ruby-tinted eyebrow arched in irritation. "It was my belief that the Hero was as long gone as the Dark King himself. Has he returned?"

"A new hero has stepped forth, and she bears the Triforce of Courage." Nabooru's eyes widened, and Sheik continued. "In order to combat the forces threatening us all, Her Royal Highness is gathering the Sages to open the Door of Time, so that the Hero may claim the Master Sword."

"The Triforce of Courage?" Both of the desert queen's hands gripped the arms of her throne. "How is this possible?"

"Her Royal Highness has not seen fit to share the details with me." Sheik turned his eyes to the side. "However, the rest of the Sages are being drawn to the Temple by the irrefutable threads of destiny even now. Shall I inform Queen Zelda that we will be one short, or will you accompany me back to Hyrule Castle?"

Nabooru looked down her long nose at the Sheikah, gold eyes glittering in annoyance. She didn't have time to prance around and play pretend with a couple of silly girls, even girls as well-meaning as Zelda no doubt was. "In case you haven't noticed," she began imperiously, "my people are under attack. I cannot leave _my_ kingdom in _its_ hour of need."

Sheik's visible eye narrowed ever-so-slightly. "If the Hero is unable to defeat the darkness threatening us all, Your Highness, there will be no more kingdoms, and no more hours of need, ever again."

Nabooru pressed her palm to her circlet again. "Fine. I'll be at the Temple

of Time when the Door must be opened. You can..." She eyed the Sheikah doubtfully, wondering why a normal messenger couldn't have been sent. "...tell...Zelda...or whatever."

Sheik nodded once, and threw down a Deku nut, blinding them all. When their vision cleared, the Sheikah was gone.

Nabooru drummed nimble fingers on the arm of her throne before speaking. "So...who wants to explain to me how someone was able to get past all my supposedly fine Gerudo soldiers?"

**Divider time!**

Darunia did not look pleased to see them. He was glaring as the two entered, and when he spoke, his voice was nearly a growl.

"What do you want?" Saria looked as though she were about to speak, but Malon held up a hand and stepped forward. It was her quest, after all. Her duty.

"King Darunia. I have returned to ask again for the Spiritual Stone of Fire. It is the last stone I need before I am able to claim the Master Sword." She waited for his response with bated breath.

He grimaced. "I cannot entrust the Goron Ruby to you right now. It becomes the responsibility of my son when he proves himself as my heir by presenting me with the weapon wielded by the hero of our legends."

Malon's features took on a look of confusion. "So...I have to ask your son?"

"Yes. When at last he returns from the Temple of Fire." Darunia said through gritted teeth.

"Wait a minute!" Saria exclaimed suddenly. "You're saying that you sent your son into the Fire Temple? That's hideously dangerous, Darunia! It's in a live volcano, for Farore's sake! You can't just send whomever through there to 'prove' themselves!"

"I am King and the Fire Sage. I may do as I see fit. And my son can handle himself." Darunia frowned back at the Sage of Forest.

"Really. Then how long has he been down there, huh?" Saria asked flippantly, crossing her arms.

Darunia didn't answer her, instead turning his attention back to Malon. "Since you have indeed brought me proof that both of the other Keepers of the Keys have seen you quest as worth endorsing, I can give you this. Permission to enter the Fire Temple and find my son. When you both return, I will present the Stone to him if he has proved

himself, and to you if he has not."

Saria gaped. Malon's gaze met Darunia's, and she understood. He was afraid. Link had been down there for a day or two already, and Darunia feared the worst. If he went after him, however, Link would fail his test. As an outsider, though, Malon could find him. She nodded her agreement.

"However, it is indeed a living volcano, as Saria has pointed out. You may not enter it unless you are prepared." Darunia strode to the desk on one side of the room, and brought out a cloth bag. This he thrust at her. She caught it with both hands. It was lighter than it looked. "Change into those, and meet me back here when you are ready

to enter the Fire Temple."

"Yes sir, King Darunia." Malon left the room, pulling a still-flabbergasted Saria with her. She headed for the passage back to the Lost Woods, but Saria stopped her before she entered. Malon regarded the Forest Sage quizzically.

Saria took out her wooden ocarina again and brought it to her lips. She played a calmer tune that sounded like a waltz, and vines burst from the ground. They quickly formed a partisan between the passage and the rest of Goron City, providing Malon with some privacy to change in. Saria stopped playing as Malon opened the bag.

The tunic inside was a deep blood red, darker than Malon's hair. It felt velvety in her hands, and she wondered how it was supposed to help her inside Death Mountain. If she had to wear this she'd cook! Still, it was certainly the finest material she'd ever held, much less worn.

If Malon was hoping for silence to change by, she was doomed to disappointment. Saria finally let loose what she'd been holding in since they'd left Darunia's chambers. As Malon donned the red tunic and matching hat, Saria ranted about how irresponsible it was for Darunia to send his son, and now Malon, into the Fire Temple for some backwards primitive test to somehow "prove themselves." She expounded on how mean it was for him to bully Malon into going in after his son instead of swallowing his big stupid ego and rescuing his son himself, and giving Malon the Ruby outright. He'd practically lied to Malon, for Farore's sake!

"You mean like promising me the Spiritual Stone and then sending someone else who had it instead?" Malon teased as she adjusted her hat. Saria blushed hotly and went silent.

Garbed in scarlet at last, Malon stepped out from behind the partisan. "Listen, Saria. I know you're on a time limit, and I know you need to talk to Queen Zelda. Go on ahead to Castle Town without me. I'll catch up when Darunia gives me the Goron Ruby, alright?"

Saria sighed, her anger dissipated. "Alright, Malon. You're sure you don't want me to stay?"

Malon nodded. "I can't bring you into the Temple with me. It'll be too hot. Besides, this is my quest. I'm the Hero, after all."

Saria nodded. "Okay. Be careful. Good luck, and may the Goddesses be with you, Malon of the Ranch." She surprised the redheaded Hero with a hug before running past her, through the passage leading into the Lost Woods."

Malon straightened her new tunic, readied her sword and shield, and ventured forth to the Temple of Fire.

**Divider time!**

Sheik finally collapsed. He'd run back through Gerudo valley, across the bridge, and was back on Hyrule Field. Along the way he'd had to fight against no less than three Stalfos. He was exhausted, and his left arm was bleeding from where one f the skeletal monsters had scored him. If Impa saw it, Sheik would be busted. He only hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked. He pulled his torn sleeve away from the cut and fished some bandages out of his pack.

"Hoot hoot!" Sheik looked up in alarm.

It was a great brown owl, with a wingspan the size of a couch. It perched on a nearby fence that looked ridiculously too small to hold the massive bird.

"Hail and well met, Sheik of the Sheikah!" the owl exclaimed, turning its head to the side. "I am Kaepora Gaebora, the owl. You may be wondering how I know your name, or at the very least, your alias."

Sheik nodded, starting to wrap his injury in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He wondered briefly if the giant talking owl was a delusion brought on by fatigue and blood loss. The cut wasn't that bad...was it?

The owl continued on. "I have been watching you, Sheik of the Sheikah. You are one of those who may understand keenly that reality is formed only by our perception of it, and changes as our perceptions do. For example, when you first set out to meet the Gerudo Queen, you may have percieved that your destination after would be to return to

Hyrule Castle. But now, you perceive that in fact your next destination will be Death Mountain, and the Temple of Fire."

Sheik finished tying the bandages, deciding for the moment that the owl was indeed real. "Oh? And why is that, wise owl?"

"Hoot hoot! I was hoping you would ask me that, Sheik of the Sheikah!" Kaepora turned his head completely upside down. "Grasp firmly on to my talons, Sheikah warrior, and I will take you there. You must again guide a young Hero, as you knew when first you donned that mask of masks." His head went full circle, becoming rightside-up again, and he flapped his great brown wings, rising slightly into the air and flattening the fence beneath him.

Sheik stared, and then closed his eyes, focusing on the connection that bound him to the Hero. How many times had he tried this in the past six months, only to feel nothing? But now, he felt heat, searing heat, and he could hear the steady beat of bongos like a mountain's heartbeat. Kaepora Gaebora was right. Malon was in Death Mountain, and if she entered the Fire Temple, he would have to teach her the song he'd played once with the Hero before her.

Sheik opened eyes that, for just a moment, looked closer to blue than red. But it must have been a trick of the light, because when those eyes met Kaepora's, they were the color of rubies. He jumped, catching a talon with his good arm and swinging himself aboard the owl, holding on tight and closing his eyes as they flew for Death Mountain, and the Temple of Fire.

**Woah snap! Looks like there's gonna be a party at the Temple of Fire, woot WOOT! Will they triumph? Will they even survive? Will Sheik admit his undying love to Malon and smooch already?**

** On the last one, probably not, but it's hilarious to think about, and you never do really know. Until I update again, anyway.**

** On the increasingly likely chance that I don't update before then, Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! What are YOU giving thanks for?**

**~Lady DM**


	16. Fire Temple

**Huh. I think this chapter might be shorter than some of my recent ones. Oh well. Writing dungeon crawls suck...if this fic were a bad 80s movie, it would have a montage scene. Meh. On the other hand/tentacle/claw/shark-fin, Sheik is still pretty friggin' awesome. As usual. I own nothing...enjoy!**

As Malon strode towards the door to Darunia's chambers once again, the very mountain around her threw a fit like a child denied cookies before supper. The ground under her feet bucked like a wild mustang and Malon was thrown to the ground with a jarring impact. As she faced the ceiling, she saw an immense rock hurtling her way at a frightening speed. She rolled out of the way just as the boulder crashed into where she'd been lying prone but a moment before. Unfortunately, she had not counted on the narrow walkway, and slid off, only just catching the edge with one hand. But Death Mountain's rage was not over. With another shake Malon went flying into the air, surrounded by the sounds of destruction. Out came her sword and up, shattering a rock above her. She rolled as she hit the ground and sprinted,  
steel flashing as she cleared the air around her.  
The quake did not last long. They abated as Malon entered the chambers of the Goron King. Darunia looked even more unhappy, if that were possible, than when Malon left.  
"Are you ready to enter the Fire Temple, Hero?" The rumble in his voice matched the rumblings of his mountain home.  
Malon nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. I will enter the temple and find your son. You can bet on it."  
He gazed at her for a moment. "I'll hold you to it. Return with Link, or not at all." At a nod from him, a statue behind him moved, revealing a secret passage. Darunia stepped aside, and Malon headed into the Temple of Fire.

**Dun dun DUN!  
**  
Sheik could hear the wind whistling past him as the two approached Death Mountain. The sun had not yet reached its zenith, but the Sheikah was worried.  
"At this rate, we're going to be late. Can't you go any faster?" he queried  
the owl.  
Kaepora Gaebora harrumphed. "I could flip over and let _you_ carry _me_ for a while. Would that suit you, not-so-shadowed one?" At Sheik's silence, Kaepora snorted. "No? I rather thought not. Hoot hoot!"  
Finally they neared the live volcano. Sheik quickly explained his plan to the owl, who chuckled ominously and agreed. And then the moment of truth was upon them.  
"Now!" yelled Sheik as they flew over the smoking crater. Kaepora flipped over, and the Sheikah dropped into Death Mountain's gaping maw. It shook as though it knew what he was doing, but Sheik had entered via the air before and he knew what he was doing. Smoke blinded him, but he was wearing his mask and so his breathing remained mostly unaffected.  
The second thing he noticed was the heat. As he freefell through the air, it only grew. By the time he landed, he was cursing the full-body suit that was the trademark of his people.  
And the third thing he noticed was Malon. She'd run in but paused at his appearance. The entry from above tended to startle people, and the redheaded Hero was no exception. She was garbed in the dark red that Sheik remembered Link wearing when they met here. He idly wondered, as he stood, what it was about Death Mountain that changed green tunics to red when they came here. Was it a Goron thing?  
The answer would have to wait. Sheik remembered what he was here to do. As Malon opened her mouth to ask what he was doing here, Sheik held up a hand.  
"Fire." His gaze met hers, and he elaborated. "It can be as tame as a candle or as wild as a raging inferno. No other element is quite as consistantly unpredictable or as difficult to control. Equally if not more uncontrollable are the flames that burn within us. They can be kindled by hope, or anger, or even and especially love. Whether a childhood fondness for someone, a deep and understood bond between two people, or a torrid affair between star-crossed lovers, love holds all the stages of fire-from sparks to steady-burning flame to the glimmering embers left when it is gone. This song is dedicated to the power of the heart...listen to the Bolero of Fire." He brought out the harp strapped to his back, and she took a deep breath and waited.  
The restless mountain calmed as the delicate sounds of his harp mingled with her high soprano. The Bolero reverbated in the cavern around them, taking on a life of its own like the fires surrounding.  
As the notes faded away, Malon looked back at Sheik. Suddenly a curtain of fire separated them. He spoke but once more.  
"Malon...I'll see you again." And then there was a bright flash of light, and when Malon could see again, the Sheikah was gone.

**Dun dun DUN!**

When Malon finally found Link, he was sitting behind bars next to a gaudy gold and blue chest. He looked so sad, Malon thought she might cry just looking at him. But he was easily distinguished by his cheery green hat.  
"Um...Link?" She put a hand on the bars that came between them.  
He looked up. "Malon! How'd you get down here?"  
"Your dad sent me. I need the Spiritual Stone, and I can't have it until you get back. So he let me come in after you." She paused, looking around. Usually there was a switch or something that opened these things. She'd already seen a few in her foray throught the Temple so far. "So...did you find that weapon thingy or whatever?"  
He huffed dejectedly. "No. If I had, I'd be able to smash these bars no problem. Bam!" He punched the bars, but nothing happened. "See? My fists don't work. I thought it might be in this box, but all that's in here is a funny looking key. And the door shut behind me when I came in."  
Malon replied, "Don't worry Link. I'll get you out of there and then we'll find that weapon together. And then we'll head back to Goron City." Locating the switch, she walked over and stepped on it. The cell door swung open.  
"Awesome!" Link tucked his head in and rolled past the bars, standing when he was out. "I went over in my head what I'd heard about the Megaton Hammer, and I figured out where it was." He sounded smug.  
"Well, no doubt. You must have had a lot of time to think in that cell." Malon teased as the duo left the room.  
Link frowned, but continued. "There's a chest in here surrounded by fire. I passed it on my way through here, but I wanted to check some other places first. The path to it is dangerous. There's Fire Keese that try to knock people into the lava and boulders on either side."  
Malon nodded. She knew the spot he was talking about. "And then there's the whole ring of fire thing. I saw it. It's in that chest?"  
Link nodded. "Yup. It's got to be. It's, like, the only one I haven't checked. Did you open it?"  
Malon shook her head. "I couldn't run fast enough to get there before the switch came up and the fire rekindled."  
"Well, I can be pretty fast, but those Keese are problems for me. I could take the rocks, but if they knock me into the lava, I'm in trouble." replied the Goron prince.  
Malon was silent, considering as they made there way through the temple to the area in question. By the time they got there, she had formulated a plan.  
"Okay, Link. I can handle the Keese, then I'll come back down and push the switch. I'll hold it down so you can get the Hammer, and then we'll get out of here. Deal?"  
"Sure!" Link exclaimed. "But what are you gonna do about the Keese? That sword's not exactly a distance weapon..."  
Malon grinned and brought out the Grappling Hook. "No...but this is!"  
She ran up the narrow corridor leading to the chest, whirling the clawed end of the Hook with one hand. The Keese zeroed in on her, chittering evilly. She took aim and let fly at one of the flaming critters. The Grappling Hook struck true, and with a shriek it spiraled down into the lava below.  
In this manner she killed the Keese and returned back down to where Link waited. He was grinning ear to nonexistant ear.  
"You were awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?" Malon chuckled. "Maybe another time, Link. For now just get that hammer!"

**Dun dun DUN!**

Finally, tired and dirty from struggles with the various monsters no longer dwelling in the Temple of Fire, Link and Malon straggled back into Darunia's audience chamber. The great statue slid into place behind them. The room was empty. Malon took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke.  
"So...where do you think your old man is?" she asked.

Link gave her a confused look before answering. "My dad? If he's not in here, he's probably in the main cavern of Goron City." He mopped his forehead with his hat before placing the green hood back on his head.  
"We should go find him then. Come on." At the Hero's words, the two ventured out of Darunia's chambers and into Goron City.

They found Darunia standing at the bottom of Goron City. Behind him were gathered what seemed like the rest of the Gorons. Malon couldn't fight the feeling that they had been expected. But when the Goron King spoke, it was not to her.  
"Link. You have returned. Have you the Megaton Hammer?" Darunia's voice rumbled with pride, and Link grinned toothily. In his hands he held aloft the hammer. Malon was still kinda impressed. She hadn't been able to lift it, it was so heavy. But judging by the flatness of various beasties they'd faced after getting it, Link packed quite the punch with it.  
"Yes, Father, I have returned with the Megaton Hammer, the same as was wielded twice by two heroes who both defeated Volvagia!" Link's words held a sense of formality. Malon had the sense he'd rehearsed this. Still, it was touching to see Darunia and Link reunited.  
"Then I can now pronounce you as my rightful heir to the Goron Throne. One day, when I am no more, you will lead our people. And as such, it now becomes your responsibility to safeguard the most sacred treasure of the Gorons, the Spiritual Stone of Fire."  
Malon perked up. This was what she had been waiting for.  
Darunia held up both arms, and a bright red light filled the room. Hovering above the mountain monarch, practically glowing it was so bright, was the fabled Goron Ruby. Link held out one hand. There was a bright flash of crimson light, and suddenly the stone rested in the hand of the Goron prince. He smiled.  
"I am honored, Father. However, in the best interests of Hyrule, for the time being I will entrust the Goron Ruby to Malon." He turned to face her, offering forth the Ruby.  
A smile lit her face, and she took the stone. It was warm to the touch. "Thank you, Link." How strange to be saying those words to somone who was not her Hero! "You don't know what this means to me." She placed the crimson-and-gold trinket into the same pouch that held the Zora Sapphire.  
"And further, to thank you for helping me find my courage, I would like you to become my Sworn Sister!" He thrust his hand towards her.  
"Um...okay?" She was a little surprised. "I've never had a brother before..." She took the proffered hand, hoping he wouldn't grasp too hard.  
Her new Sworn Brother pulled her in for a bruising hug, and Malon swore she heard some of her ribs crack. It was all she could do to get out of his hold before she was completely crushed. Some of the Gorons laughed.  
Extricating herself at last, she looked at the Gorons before addressing Darunia. "So...what now? Do I call you Dad, Your Majesty?"  
The Goron King chuckled. "Don't push your luck, kid."  
"Well, now there's gonna be a big party to celebrate my recovery of the Megaton Hammer. You're totally invited. It's gonna be awesome!" Link sounded so excited, she almost didn't have the heart to turn him down.  
But Hyrule was at stake. "I'm sorry, Link. I should really be on my way. If I'm lucky, I should be back down in Kakariko Village by night, and I can get to Hyrule Castle in the morning."  
"Well, if you really need to get there, I guess you should leave. But once you're done saving Hyrule, you should return. We'll party. It'll be fun." He sounded so confidant that she would succeed. With all three Spiritual Stones within her grasp, it was almost easy to be  
as optimistic. She nodded.  
"Deal. I'll see you again!" And with that, Malon was gone, running out of the city and down the mountain in the fading afternoon light.

**Bad form, Malon. Copying Sheik? Shame on you.**

**Well, readers? What did you think? Should I do more dungeon crawls or try harder to avoid them? Only one way to let me know...wink wink nudge nudge**

**Now that Malon has got the Stones...will the Master Sword accept her as wielder? Will she be able to save the Zora people? Is Sheik Zelda? Will Talon adopt Link the Goron as his foster son and hire him to help out at the ranch? Find out next time on Hope Springs a Kernal!**

**~Lady DM**


	17. It's Business Time

**Longest and most epic chapter so far. At least in my opinion. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

"Malon is doing even better than we thought she would, Princess. She's probably even claimed the Ruby by now." Sheik's words were madness to Hyrule's Queen.

Link was the Hero! Wasn't he?

"And the other stones? Does she already have them?" Even the sound of her own voice seemed unfamiliar. So...distant. Did she speak to Link with that tone of voice? Was that why he left? Was that why he chose-

"You know that she does, Princess. She'll probably arrive today. Have you already made plans to speak with Princess Ruto?" Sheik sounded calm. How could he be so calm, when she was such a mess?

"Of course...Sheik, do you really think...that the Master Sword...will actually...accept her?" Even the words were difficult, heavy and traitorous on her tongue. Link was the Hero! He was...

The Sheikah warrior was silent before answering. If the Master Sword accepted Malon, then Link was truly gone. "Yes, my Princess. I believe it will." If it didn't, then Hyrule was doomed...unless Link returned.

Zelda spun to face him, eyes wide. Her surprised azure gaze met with an even blood-red one. "How can you say that? How, Sheik, can you of all people...say that?" Her voice was shrill, nearly a shriek. It was not princessly. But it didn't matter. Link was the Hero, not that red-headed ranch girl. The Master Sword belonged to him.

Sheik did not blink. "I believe that Malon has proved herself as much as Link did before drawing. Not to mention that she is more mature than Link was at the time. Link knew how to use the sword. Malon knows when." At this point, it would only be folly to keep waiting for him.

"No, no, no, no!" Zelda yelled suddenly. "You weren't there, you don't know! Link was the Hero!"

"Was, my Princess." The Sheikah's voice was still too calm. "All good things..."

"I am Queen! Queen, by Din!" Zelda's eyes were bright with unshed tears as she turned away from the Sheikah.

"Are you." It wasn't a question. "You are still the same Princess that sent a boy in a man's body to do battle with the King of Evil, and Princess you shall remain."

"I didn't know! I didn't understand! No one did!" She stood again, snatching an empty goblet from her bedside table. "And it doesn't matter what you think! You weren't there. You aren't even real!" She threw the goblet at the mirror. The silvered glass shattered, and the face of the Sheikah warrior faded at last from sight.

Zelda fell again to her knees, sobbing freely. The moon shone in through the window, she was alone in her luxurious bedchamber, and she wished by all the Triforce that Link had let her take them back, to before the Evil King's rule.

"Aren't I, Princess?" Sheik's voice, her voice, still swirled maddeningly in her head.

Zelda jerked to her feet, tore the tear-soaked Sheikah mask from her head, and threw it in the closet.

**This is a divider. You can tell, 'cause the text is all bold and stuff. :-)**

The morning sun shone in through the window, waking Malon from where she was sleeping in Kakariko Inn. The redhead yawned and stretched. She quickly strapped on her sword and shield. She was still dressed in the red tunic from the day before, so she wasted no more time in leaving the inn and Kakariko Village.

Once in Hyrule Field, she gave a shrill whistle. Sure enough, it was only a few minutes before Desert Wind came galloping to meet her, and only a moment after that, both galloped across the bridge in the direction of Castle Town.

As Malon approached the moat, she noticed that there were some Zoras swimming in it. That was odd; there hadn't been any when she'd left. And one of them was climbing out. Malon slowed Desert Wind to a trot.

It was Ruto.

"Well, well. If it isn't the triumphant hero returning home after a few days spent fighting the good fight." There was a smile on the Zora princess's face, but it was not a kind one, and Malon immediately got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Greetings, Princess Ruto." Malon bowed her head from atop her horse. Whatever brings you to Castle Town?"

"Now see, that's a funny story." Ruto replied, still in her too-sweet tone. "You remember how in exchange for my most precious possession you promised to save my people?"

Malon nodded. "Yes, I'm actually on my way to-"

"You didn't." The syrupy tone vanished completely from the blue-skinned princess's voice. "I'm actually Queen now, and my entire kingdom is swimming in the moat behind me because you broke your promise and the son of an Octarok I released from our marriage vows destroyed Zora's Domain and KILLED MY FATHER!"

Malon flinched from the hostility in Ruto's tone and her mouth formed a perfect O of horror as she processed the new Queen's words. "What? Son of a...what? Destroyed...?"

Ruto balled her fists at her sides and was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke, her voice held the peculiar calm of barely restrained fury. "That's right. The leader of the army is none other than my ex-fiancee. And Queen Zelda won't even see me because she is sick." The Zora took a deep breath, and her voice was sweet as honeyed cakes again. "But, you can at least be sure that I won't ask for my most precious possession back right away. I know you haven't used it yet, but that's not why. You want to know why, O great hero?"

Malon's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and her heart sank down to her stomach as her hand drifted up to where her mother's brooch used to be.

"I dropped that stupid little clasp you gave me when we were fleeing Zora's Domain. If you want it back, you're going to have to get it yourself. Remember that next time you make a promise, Malon the Hero." And with that, the Zora Queen turned and slipped back into the clear waters of the Castle Town moat.

The only other sound was Desert Wind's hooves clattering noisily across the drawbridge.

**This is a divider. You can tell, 'cause the text is all bold and stuff. :-)**

"Queen Zelda. I am pleased to see that you are feeling yourself again." Impa bowed as Zelda entered her throne room.

"Yes...well..." Hyrule's Queen folded white-gloved hands and did not meet Impa's gaze. "I hope my absence-" Zelda bit her lip, and corrected herself. "Ah...my _illness _did not disrupt the goings-on of Hyrule Castle."

"Nay, Your Highness. All is well, as it was when you...took ill." Impa's expression betrayed nothing at Zelda's slip-up. "It is as you foretold. The Sages have been gathering. The latest was the Sage of Forest. She requested an audience, and I sent her to the Temple of Time to await you. Princess Ruto has also insisted on seeing you. I sent a letter this morning that you would see her at the Temple as well."

"And the others?" Zelda's voice was tense.

"The Gerudo Queen was sighted entering the Temple late last evening by the sentinels. I will, of course, accompany you there when the time comes. Even the Sage of Light has arrived. He wished for me to tell you that he was available should you need his council." Impa replied crisply.

"What of King Darunia?" She paced to her throne and sat stiffly upon it, her hands smoothing the pink silk of her skirt.

"I delivered the same message to him as I did to Nabooru, after I taught Malon the Bolero." Sheik's voice surprised her then. Blue eyes flicked to where he leaned nonchalantly against the wall near the door. She hadn't noticed him there, and she knew that despite the guards stationed in the room for her safety and Impa's presence, no one else had either.

"He has not graced us with his presence, my Queen, nor have we recieved any missive that he intends to visit." Zelda focused on the Sage of Shadow once more.

"Don't worry, Princess. He'll come." Sheik remarked casually.

""I'm certain that fate will deliver him, Your Highness. Are you certain that today is the day?" Impa inquired.

Zelda looked away, focusing again on the connection that the Triforce forged between the Hero and the Princess of Destiny. Music...hoofbeats...cold shock and horror...whatever was wrong?

Impa's eyes widened for just a moment as Zelda's eyes closed and the Triforce of Wisdom began to glow softly. The golden light intensified as Zelda delved deeper into the bond, trying to find the reason for Malon's disturbance. The music was cheerful...was Castle Town under attack?

Images flashed behind her eyelids...a well...horses...a gilded clasp in the shape of a fearful monster. The Spiritual Stone of Water. The memories were disconnected and not her own.

Hot winds. Blood on a dark blade...so, so close to victory...a green-clad boy and the Master Sword...

A melody from a soft, comforting voice...the path to Hyrule Castle...the bitter taste of failure in her mouth...

"Remember that next time you make a promise...promise..." Was that Ruto's voice? Who was she talking to?

Impa threw her arms in front of her face to shield her eyes as the Triforce of Wisdom blazed brilliantly. A sharp order had all the guards scurrying from the room, shields up, but the Sage of Shadow remained. The Queen and her guardian were soon the only two in the room. Golden light bathed the walls.

White light everywhere...so much power, and yet all out of reach...but not for long...

"Your Highness!" Zelda's eyes snapped open, and she flinched from all the light. It faded quickly, and Impa slowly lowered her arm. As the blond rubbed her eyes and looked around, she noted that all the guards were gone. Impa had been the one who had shouted. Sheik was crouched, watching her with wary eyes.

"What? Malon approaches..." Zelda hadn't been able to discern much, but she had gotten that. "Yes, Impa...today is the day."

"Did you see her, my Queen?" Impa seemed to have regained her composure.

"That was...what was that? All that light..." Sheik's tone was wondering as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Ah...yes...she will want to speak to me. When she arrives, have her shown here. In fact, I would like for you to check if she isn't already here, Impa. Thank you." Zelda's voice was distant. Impa nodded once and left the room.

As soon as her guardian left the room, Zelda's attention snapped to the Sheikah warrior still in the room. Azure eyes narrowed as she regarded him in silence for a moment. Sheik bowed low.

"If I have disturbed you, Princess, I apologize." he stated smoothly. "But truly, if you did not desire my presence, you would not have addressed issues pertaining to me, such as the impending arrival of King Darunia."

"I apologize as well, for attracting your attention, Sheik. You are not needed." The golden-haired Queen's tone was icy. "It was a moment of inattention, nothing more. I'll kindly ask you to remove yourself before Malon arrives. The last thing I need is your distracting commentary."

Sheik bowed again, his one visible eye somber. "As you wish, Princess. I remain, as ever, never far." Without another word, the Sheikah warrior vanished into thin air.

Not a moment too soon, either. The doors to the throne room opened once more as Impa returned. By her side was Malon. The redhead was still in the scarlet tunic from Goron City, and her sky-blue eyes were turbulent. They focused on Zelda as the duo made their way closer to the Queen's throne.

"Your Highness, as you requested, I have brought the Hero." Impa said, bowing slightly.

"Queen Zelda..." Malon's tone was distant, and she imitated Impa's slight bow. "I have received tidings that Zora's Domain has fallen...is this true?"

Zelda's eyes widened in shock, and Impa's eyebrows raised. The Queen quickly composed her face into a mask, hiding her surprise. "Who told you this?"

Malon's face raised, her gaze meeting Zelda's. "I...encountered Queen Ruto on my way into Castle Town...she said that her home had been overrun...the scourge was apparently led by an ex-fiancee..." The rancher-turned-Hero trailed off, her gaze slipping back to the feet.

Zelda frowned. She didn't remember Ruto ever being engaged...was the power behind the encroaching shadows a Zora? It didn't make sense that such a creature could threaten all of Hyrule, being confined to water...but its army certainly wasn't, and Zelda had already received her divine guidance. If Zora's Domain had been conquered...then a Hero was needed, and here one was. Even if it was the wrong one.

"Well, Queen Ruto would be in a position to know best, Malon. Have you the Spiritual Stones?" Zelda stood from her throne. The time was drawing near.

"I have the Goron Ruby...and the Zora Sapphire." Malon's voice was quiet. "Saria the Kokiri has the Spiritual Stone of Forest...have you spoken to her? She wanted to talk to you, Your Highness."

"She awaits in the Temple, with the rest of the Sages." Zelda replied. "It would seem that the time has come for you to draw the Master Sword. Impa will ecort you to the Temple of Time." The Queen's guardian nodded once in response to this slight change of plans. "I will make my own way there in secret."

"Will I need anything?" Malon asked.

"You...sing, do you not?" Was the Queen's response.

"Yes, Your Highness." This said dully.

"Then you have everything you need." Zelda made a dismissive hand gesture. Impa turned to leave, and beckoned Malon to follow. The redhead started to, but stopped, turning back to face Zelda.

"One more thing, Your Majesty." At Zelda's quirked eyebrow, Malon drew her sword. "One way or another, I won't need this once I leave the Temple of Time. Do you know where Sheik is, so that I may return it to him?"

Zelda approached, and took the blade from Malon's hands. "I will return it to the armory on my way out. Sheik is...not here."

Malon relinquished the sword, thanked Hyrule's Queen and left the room with Impa.

**This is a divider. You can tell, 'cause the text is all bold and stuff. :-)**

The Temple was grand. Silence reigned here, and as Malon entered she understood why this was where the door to the Sacred Realm was located.

All the Sages were gathered in the Temple of Time when Impa and Malon entered. Even Zelda was there, standing on a dias with the Triforce engraved upon it. Most of the Sages were arranged in a half-circle around the Princess of Destiny, and they resembled nothing so much as an orchestra. Each held or stood before an instrument. Malon saw Saria holding her simple wooden ocarina, standing next to an old man holding a trumpet that matched his robes in color. Darunia stood behind a set of drums half as tall as he was, and seated at an ebony piano behind the ensemble was a woman with the ginger hair and deeply tanned skin that marked the desert's daughters. Impa pulled a small gilt harp from her back and walked to stand beside Ruto, who held a sapphire-encrusted guitar that appeared to be in the shape of giant fishbones. The Zoran Queen did not look at Malon. No one spoke.

Zelda motioned Malon to her side. She held in one hand an ivory baton, the handle adorned with crosspieces that curled back over the blond Queen's white-gloved fingers. As Malon approached she noticed as well that the Kokiri Emerald rested above an altar at the far end of the room before a massive wall. She felt a slight tug from one of her pouches and looked down to see the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water spiral in the air around her before floating to join the Emerald on the altar. All three glowed brighter than before.

Zelda nodded and lifted the baton. Sparkling motes of light trailed from the tip, and as the Sages readied their instruments, the Princess of Destiny whispered to Malon, "Sing, you who hold the Triforce of Courage."

"But, I don't know the song..." the redhead whispered urgently back.

"Don't worry. Watch my Wind Waker, and the words will come to you." With a flick of her baton, the music began.

As Malon opened her mouth to reply, she found that she did indeed know this melody. It sounded familiar...comforting...like an old friend. As her voice joined with the symphony of the Sages, sound reverbated off the walls of the once silent Temple.

As the last notes of the Song of Time died away, silence reigned once again.

And then the Door of Time rumbled open.

Malon became aware that all eyes were on her. Nerving herself, she walked past the Stones and through the empty archway.

There was a wide room with a single shaft of sunlight slanting down to shine on a sword protruding from a block of stone. Navi bobbed along silently behind her as Malon approached it. The hilt was blue, with a yellow gem embedded in the crosspiece. It was cool to the touch as Malon tentatively wrapped both hands around it.

And pulled.

**Well? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? Review and let me know. Let's dedicate this one to everyone who does NOT support the "Sheik is a separate person" theory.**

**~Lady DM**


	18. Swords

**Good goddesses, I suck at kiss scenes. I said that about fight scenes, but this time I'm serious. Well, whatever. Those of you who wonder what happened six months ago, this one's for you. Note: This whole chapter is not a flashback.**

It was one of those pretty spring days that were too rare to be spent inside. The sun was shining, a cool breeze was blowing, the scent of flowers was in the air. Malon could hear the Cuccos clucking as she carried the bucket towards the trough in the pasture. It was filled with water, and she was sure the horses were thirsty. She'd brought them out this morning, and had spent her time since using every excuse she could find to be out here with them. She'd like to take one for a practice gallop around the corral, maybe set up the obstacle course and take a spin at it...but she'd never beat Link's time, and anyway there was work to be done.

The redhead emptied the bucket into the partially-filled wooden trough. Setting the bucket down, she took a few steps until she stood in the center of the pasture. When she was younger, she used to stand out here and just sing for hours. But that was before the reign of the Evil King Ganondorf, and when Ingo had taken over and driven her father off the ranch, there had never been any more time for such foolishness. Now, with her father back and the ranch(not to mention the rest of Hyrule) saved, thanks to the heroic efforts of the Hero of Time, she could take a few moments at least to herself.

The Hero of Time. Now there was something to think about. She could picture him, with his golden hair and forest-green tunic...and piercing blue eyes. She couldn't believe he'd taken time out of saving the world just to rescue her ranch. Link was just like a knight in shining armor. Well, minus the armor, of course. But he was shiny enough on his own.

A horse's whinny and the sound of galloping hooves brought Malon out of her thoughts, and sky-blue eyes widened to see-

"Epona!" The horse she had given to Link cantered up to her happily, nuzzling her outstretched hand in fond remembrance.

Malon looked up into the focused gaze of the Hero of Time himself. With sharp features and princely good looks, Link was a sight to behold. Malon felt a blush starting to stain her fair cheeks, so she lowered her gaze demurely and gathered the mare's forelock in her hands as she spoke.

"Link. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you?" Goddesses, what was with her sounding so girly and childish all of the time?

She heard him dismount, but Link didn't say anything as he approached her and brought one gloved hand up to cup her chin, turning her to face him. The intimacy of the gesture surprised Malon, but pleasantly so. Her smile vanished as she noticed the troubled expression on her Hero's features.

"What's wrong, Link?" The redhead's voice was softer now.

"Malon..." The Hero looked away, more towards Epona than to her. "I...I have to leave...for a while..."

Malon's brow furrowed. "Leaving? But you just..." Realization hit her with an icy punch in the chest. "Leaving...not leaving Hyrule...?"

He nodded once, his gaze not meeting hers. "It might take a while, Mal...but there's someone I have to find."

Malon bit her lip. "Have you told Princess Zelda? I thought you were going to her coronation next week in Hyrule Castle."

Link shook his head. "No...she doesn't need me anymore...she'll be a good queen even if I'm not there."

She searched his face. "How long until you return, Link? And...why are you saying goodbye to me and not to your princess?"

His eyes met hers finally. "She's not mine, Malon. Zelda's a lot of things, but she's not mine...and I'll probably gone for a long time...I don't know when I'll return...but, I had to tell you, Malon...I had to..."

And then suddenly, he was kissing her. One arm went around her waist, pulling her closer, and the hand that had been cupped around her chin dropped to twine his fingers with hers. Her free hand tangled fingers in the golden curls at the base of his neck.

When they broke the kiss, Link pressed his forehead to hers. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Link's eyes were closed as he spoke again, his lips centimeters from her own.

"You're the bravest girl I know, Malon. And I know that no matter what happens, you can do anything that you have to. All you have to do, is believe in yourself."

His hand squeezed hers, and his lips brushed against hers briefly before he let her go, walking briskly to mount Epona once again. The mare reared and turned sharply, back towards the corral gate. Malon brought one hand up to touch her lips, wondering what in Nayru's name had just happened.

And like that, her Hero rode away.

**Divide, divide, divider time!**

A reddish gleam danced along the razor edge of his new sword. The blade was black, the hilt was black, the pommelstone was an onyx. A ruby was embedded in the crosspiece, glinting malevolently. The crosspieces were carved to look like Skulltula legs, curving slightly inwards at their tips. What was it with this chick and Skulltulas?

Regardless, the weapon was magnificent nonetheless. Dark Link worked it through a few practice routines, a wicked smile upon his handsome features. When he faced his lighter counterpart in their upcoming rematch, the outcome would be much different indeed.

The Gerudo sorceress leaned against the chamber wall, her magics spent in the sword's creation. But even the feeling of the ankle-deep water soaking the hem of her voluminous skirts could not deter her elation. Beneath her winking Keaton mask, Veridia was grinning wildly. Seven years of toil, and it all came down to this.

"Are you impressed, shadow warrior?" She didn't bother to mask the pride in her voice.

"It's alright." He said, donning a bored expression. It would be fun to watch her squirm for a bit. Truthfully, the sword was pretty enough, but he was skeptical as to how it would hold up against flesh-and-bone steel, this shadow-made-sword. The thought brought the hint of a smirk to his pale lips. He'd been too long in this world, if he was doubting the power of a shadow. "Could do without the nickname though. What is this supposed to do again?"

Beneath her lifeless mask, Veridia's grin faltered. He sounded so...so dismissive! Of this, her greatest accomplishment. Quick and stinging as a desert sandstorm, irritation raged within her. "Foolish, foolish! Have you not been listening? That sword is..." She trailed off at the sound of his chuckling. The impudent scoundrel was _laughing_ at her! "It is the key to defeating your sworn nemesis, the Hero of Time!"

"So. Like the Master Sword was the key in his defeat of me..." Dark Link said thoughtfully as he slid the weapon into its scabbard, intricately woven with designs of spiderwebs. Seriously, this chick had issues. He would have expected Keatons, but Skulltulas were just creepy. "I'm his shadow, and this is the shadow of the Master Sword."

Her eye twinkled mischievously as the face of the spirit she wore. "How insulting..." She sneered at him as she continued. "A shadow? A pale..._worthless_...imitation? Hardly. The power in that sword will shatter the Hero...more than making up for any _shadow's _shortcomings. That sword is my proudest achievement. A much higher accomplishment than when I mastered the dark magicks needed to bring you back to this world. When the time comes, you won't need my word for it." His face was a mask of anger as he glared at her, but she ruthlessly drove the point home anyway, marveling that he showed no weakness such as hurt or sadness. Such a flawless mirror he was. Perfectly pictured, and yet no color. No softness. "Don't try to demean that sword by making it like you, _shadow warrior._ Because in the end, that blade will defeat the Hero where you could not. You will only be the hand holding it."

She stared triumphantly into his blood red eyes. They were narrowed as he scowled, and she gloated over having this control over him. Shadow or not, colors or no, he could be stirred to rage. And she had long since perfected the art of getting a reaction. He was just another target on which to work her myriad magicks.

"Only a hand huh?" He growled, and her smile faltered as it crossed her mind that maybe she'd pushed him just a touch too far. "The hand is here, the blade is made...what use, I wonder, remains for the sorceress?" His tone was well past dangerous as he stalked closer to her, sliding the scabbard into place on his back.

"Surely you're smarter than to think of testing that fine blade on me?" She snorted, grateful that her mask would not betray the trepidation on her tanned features.

"Oh no. Not that blade." He agreed, the danger never leaving his voice or stance. Another sword, dark as night, materialized in his right hand. Made of the same stuff as he, this blade had only ever failed him one time, and this was no Hero that he faced now. "I've heard too many cautionary tales of swords that turned on their wielders."

Faced with the killing intent in those eyes, fear and fury battled within her. She was taxed magically, but did she have enough in her left for one last trick?

Dark drew his sword back for a swing, savoring her helplessness. He knew she had nothing left in her, and no combat abilities to speak of. With the wall at her back she had nowhere to go, and no energy for the speed it would take to escape him even if she did.

Her life depended on this. She had to have it in her, or it really would be her last trick. As his shadow-sword whistled through the air, she triggered a small cantrip with a throwing motion. Thick smoke materialized between them, making her winced even as she dropped to her knees. The sword bit into the stone above her, scratching a groove into one ear of her winking Keaton mask. Acting on instinct, she rolled through the smokescreen even as he stepped to her side of it. Bringing his blade down again, he was only able to catch the trailing edge of her soaked dress. His scowl darkened as he strode through the smoke again in pursuit.

He found her getting to her feet, drenched from the water that covered the chamber floor. She brought both arms up as if to shield herself as he swung again at her, and he nearly laughed, already tasting her blood on his blade.

Which bounced off the sparkling purple barrier that appeared suddenly between the two ill-matched combatants. With a roar of fury he struck again, and then once more, and the Gerudo sorceress breathed a prayer of relief to Farore that her spell held. The green potion had been expensive, but its sacrifice paled in comparison to what she could have lost. She made a mental note to take more care with her verbal barbs at this one. He'd almost cost them both everything.

He glared at her through the barrier. "You can't keep that up forever." He sneered, sword at the ready.

Danger averted for now, she sneered right back at him. "Long enough to talk sense to you, shadow. Think you I would give you such a dangerous item if I thought you would kill me after?"

"Obviously you miscalculated." He retorted, tapping his blade at the magical shield impatiently.

"My life force is inexorably bound to that of the Widow Maker. If I die, it will be worth nothing to you." Through the peephole in her mask, her one golden eye glared at him. "When I created that blade, I made sure that mine would be the last life it claimed. You won't kill me, not as long as you thirst for the Hero of Time's blood."

"Then yours will be the last." Dark promised, as the shadow-sword faded from his hand. "Just not the first."

Veridia held his gaze for a moment more, then turned and swept from the room.

**Divide, divide, divider time!**

As the memories from six months ago faded back into her mind, Malon became aware that she was standing in a white place. There were no walls or ceiling, nor was there any floor. Curiously, there was also no sense of falling. Only light, shining all around her from everywhere all at once. It was radiant, filled with the same sacred serenity that had existed within the Temple of Time. As she looked around, Malon came to the realization that she was alone.

"Are you certain?" The voice was feminine, but cold, like winter's first wind, hinting at bare covers and thin blankets. Malon jumped, startled, and looked around again. But she could see no one, and the voice, like the light, seemed to come from evrywhere and nowhere all at once.

"H-Hello?" Malon called uneasily. "Certain of what? Who is there?"

"Of course I am certain." Another voice sounded now, warm, comforting, and familiar. Was that her mother's voice? It...it couldn't be... "But the piece is moved, and it's your turn now, sister dear." The words confused Malon. What were the two women talking about? And where were they?

"Precisely speaking, any plans of mine depend on the actions of your piece, sister _dear._" The cold voice was back, a layer of frost coating her words. "The pendulum is weighted, but to which side? That is the question."

"Um...excuse me? Can you hear me?" Malon called desperately. She took a few steps forward, but nothing changed.

"The only answers you'll find are the ones you seek elsewhere." The second voice retorted. She sounded frustrated, as though the two had been at this standstill for hours before Malon had arrived and would continue it for long after she left. If she could even find the way out of wherever she was now.

"Hmm. Now there is an idea. There might be hope for you yet." Came the icy response. Malon shivered as she suddenly became aware of being the focus of attention for both of whoever these women were. But as the first voice spoke again, she had no doubt that the words were meant for her. "Do you truly intend to draw the Master Sword?"

"I'd think that her fingers on its hilt were answer enough." The second voice answered softly, a warm wind at Malon's back. The redhead quickly looked at her hands, but they were empty.

"Allow the child to answer for herself. Choice was _my _gift to them, after all." Frozen words bit back like stilettos aimed at the second voice.

"M-Me?" No answer came to Malon's anxious squeak, but she could..._feel..._the two beings awaiting more from her. An answer. She was the Hero, she could answer them. Even if they wouldn't show themselves. "I mean, um, yes. Hyrule needs a hero, and I intend to draw the Master Sword." She straightened, trying to appear confident in the face of whoever these women were.

"A hero." There was no emotion in the icy tone. "Are you prepared for the price of bravery, Malon of the Ranch?"

Malon frowned. How did the voice know her name? And what price did the women speak of?

As if in response to her unspoken question, a picture formed in the light before her. Rain, torrentious rain pouring over Hyrule Field, lightning and thunder flashing and crashing through the air. She could almost smell smoke and her eyes widened to see Lon Lon Ranch aflame, Castle Town burning. Kakariko destroyed and even the Temple of Time crumbled and humbled. The icy voice seemed to whisper, a chill breeze against her ear. "Can you face these horrors, O Hero?"

In her mind's eye she saw Link, brave and tall and strong. She could be like that. She could and she would save Hyrule. She was the Hero! "Yes. I am prepared."

"She has chosen for the balance." The second voice said now, sounding sad and tired and far away.

"As it was intended to be." Came the second voice, not so near, coldly and flatly.

"What? What does that mean? Was I wrong?" Malon asked, desperate once again. Why the disappointment in the second voice? Wasn't that the answer they'd wanted?

But her words were drowned out as laughter souded, high and mocking and triumphant.

As the light faded, Malon found herself in the Temple of Time, holding the Master Sword. Light glinted off its silver blade, and the winged hilt was cool in her hand. She could see the others in the front hallway, but here, all was hushed, waiting. She started down the steps back to them, questions whirling through her mind.

"When both sides of the scale are weighted, who can judge what is wrong?" Sounded an icy whisper, almost imagined.

Malon started, looking around wildly, but there was no one there.

**And for those of you who want another chance at cookies, who was our dear Hero chatting with, hmm?**

**On another note, huzzah for the holidays! What I would love for Christmas...is REVIEWS! Lovely lovely reviews. Hope you liked this chapter! :-D**

**~Lady DM**


	19. Bite Your Tongue!

**WARNING: Character death. Lol, bet you didn't see that one coming! Also, Ruto's a pest. Still, it's offset by Darunia being awesome, so you should be fine. Hope you like it. Also, cookies for Princess Alara. She guessed Farore. In honor of her birthday we'll dedicate this chapter to her. :-)**

"Alright." Zelda fought the urge to rub her forehead. "Now that we're all settled, we need to get started on a plan. Princess..." She paused, then continued. "My apologies. Queen Ruto. Malon mentioned that you'd identified the leader of the...invaders...as a former lover. Would you care to elaborate on that? His identity, not your relationship, Queen. And again, I'm sorry for having to ask such questions to you in such a difficult time, but we do need answers."

The Sages and Malon were seated around a table in Hyrule Castle's War Room. Ruto sat beside Impa, who was at Zelda's left hand. Seated at the head of the table with the Princess of Destiny was Malon, and Rauru sat on the Hero's other side. On the other side of him in a chair too big for her was Saria, her elbows on the table and her head held in her hands. Mimicking her pose across the table from Malon was Darunia, but his gaze was on the knife that the Sage of Spirit was playing with next to him, her amber gaze on the new-crowned Zora Queen next to her.

Ruto's words were icy as the ocean depths. "My engagement was never public knowledge, Queen Zelda. But my fiancee most certainly was."

"Then quit wasting our time and tell us who he is!" said Nabooru harshly, her patience thinned by the time it had taken to figure seating arrangements and location. The Temple of Time had been deemed by Rauru too sacred to speak words of battle in, and Ruto herself had objected to Zelda's throne room. No one but Ruto wasted thought on the moat idea, so hear they were finally in the War Room, with the Zora Queen still fuming that Malon had the seat at Zelda's right hand, despite Rauru's grace at giving up the seat.

Said Queen looked down her inhuman nose at her Gerudo colleague. "Threats will gain you nothing. Only wasted time."

Both of Nabooru's eyebrows went up at that, then her eyes narrowed. "Threats may not, but I betcha Zelda's cooks know several ways to filet a fish!"

Ruto's sputtering retort was interrupted by Rauru's stern voice. "Fighting amongst ourselves is much more ineffective than fighting our foes. Spirit, reign it in. Water, we none of us were aware that you took a second fiancee. It has not been long since you released your first from his vows. We are interested in the description of your second, whom you have identified as our enemy."

Zelda frowned, first at Nabooru's impatience, then at Rauru's confusing words. She hadn't heard of _any _betrothals for the Zora princess. Er, queen. Still, she admired the Light Sage's talent for bringing the others into line.

Ruto glared at the desert queen, who matched her gaze as she tossed her knife into the air and caught it by the whirling blade. Then the Zora's eyes met Rauru's as she addressed his inquiry. "I didn't ever take a second, Light." She replied, mimicking his tendency to address them by their elements. "But I would know that silhouette anywhere, even through bloodied water and Zoran warriors. I saw him and I thought he was our side. I waved, and he waved back, and then he put his sword through my father's chest."

Malon cringed at Ruto's suddenly tight voice. The betrayal must have been devastating. She was still lashing out at everything around her. But this wasn't helping.

"Ruto." The redheaded Hero stood as she spoke, hands on the table. "I need to know everything that you know about this man, anything that might prove his weakness, his downfall. This meeting is wasting time. I'm sorry I couldn't save Zora's Domain, but they're not the only ones threatened here. Kokiri Forest was threatened when I left it, and with Saria here, we don't know how it could be there."

Saria gasped as the truth of that statement sunk in, but it was Nabooru who spoke up. "Not to mention my own fortress is under seige. Personally I think the fastest way to deal with this is go right to their base and defeat their leader. Chop the head off this snake."

Malon winced inwardly at the grisly metephor but nodded. "She's right. If I have any chance at liberating Zora's Domain and saving the rest of Hyrule, I must know what you do about this man."

Ruto stared at her, and for a moment there was silence. Then suddenly everyone jumped slightly as a shrill ringing sound shattered the stillness. Everyone looked around and saw that Navi the Fairy had flown out of Malon's red hat and was screaming her head off.

"Navi!" shouted Saria. "What is it?"

The tiny ball of light stopped ringing and spoke, now that she was the center of attention. "Her fiancee! I know who it is! When she gave Link the Zora Sapphire, she said it was the Zora Engagement Ring! And then when we met her in the Water Temple, she released him from marriage vows he denied up and down ever making!"

At the fairy's words, Malon turned a confused look to the Sage of Water. "But...you said you never had a second..."

"I didn't." Ruto stated flatly. "The man who killed my father...was Link."

Collective shocked expressions met this bald statement. Zelda's violet eyes went wide, the knife stilled in Nabooru's hand. Malon's jaw hung open, and a look of horror crossed Saria's young face. Rauru coughed and sputtered, while both of Impa's white eyebrows raised.

Darunia stood now as well, slamming both meaty fists on the table with such force that Zelda feared it would break. "NEVER! My Sworn Brother isn't capable of such betrayal!" the Goron King yelled.

"He's right." said Saria, quiet but firm. "Link wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't. You must be mistaken."

"Are you calling me a liar?" hissed Ruto, glaring daggers at the Sage of Fire.

"Everybody has bad days..." said Nabooru tensely. Wheter she was referring to Link or Ruto was unclear.

"No one is doubting your sincerity, Water." Again the measured voice of Rauru was heard. "But Forest might be on to something. Could the shock of your loss have you mistaken?"

"He _waved _at me. He knew who I was, and I knew him." insisted Ruto. "It was Link."

Malon felt sick. It couldn't be Link. It just couldn't be. She had never anticipated that drawing the Master Sword would pit her against her Hero. Visions of rain, of Lon Lon aflame, assailed her. Ruto had to be wrong, or lying, or something. It just couldn't be Link.

"Wait, wait!" This time it was Navi who spoke. "When Link and I were in the Water Temple, he had to face his own shadow! It looked just like him! Could that have been what you saw, Princess Ruto?"

Ruto sneered. "The evil-twin-excuse? That's what you're going with? I'd know Link anywhere, and that was no shadow."

"Did he defeat it? The shadow?" Zelda inquired quietly.

"You're not considering the fairy's ridiculous theory over my hard fact, are you Princess?" demanded Ruto.

"What choice has she got, since your 'hard fact' is actually false?" roared Darunia.

"Let the fairy answer!" Nabooru exclaimed, shushing both of them.

"Well..." said Navi uncomfortably, "...yes...and it died..."

"See?" said Ruto triumphantly. "Link killed it, it couldn't have been his shadow."

"But Ganon dies all the time, in the stories, and he always manages to come back!"

Blank shock and horror met the fairy's statement, before Impa quietly spoke. "The Dark King has the Triforce of Power...he cannot be killed except in very specific circumstances. But a creature of the Shadow Plane is exempt from death...at least in our world. They can be banished, but they can also be resummoned."

"Then that's what happened." stated Darunia, finally sitting back down. Saria nodded in agreement. Zelda looked hopeful.

Now it was Ruto's turn to stand. "I can't believe you all! You don't want to think that the Hero could betray us, so of course the Zora must be lying, even if the other explanation is fairy's tales!"

"And what's wrong with fairies?" Saria was quick to ask.

"He can't betray us." said Nabooru, spinning the knife in her hand. "He's got the Triforce of Courage."

"No he doesn't..." said Ruto, lifting a hand to point at Malon. "She does. And there are none so blind as those who will not see."

There was a knock, and the door to the War Room opened. With her nose in the air, Ruto flounced from the room, pushing past the servant who had entered. Malon watched her go, an odd sense of worry and loss coming over her.

"And none so deaf as those who will not hear." she heard Rauru say sadly under his breath.

"Yes?" Queen Zelda addressed the servant.

"Your Highness..." The servant gulped. "T-They sent me to tell you..."

"Who? Who sent you to tell me?" Zelda inquired.

"The...the guards...they saw the smoke from the parapets..." He shot a nervous glance at Saria, and Malon's heart raced. Her mind's eye saw Lon Lon, Kakariko, destroyed... burning.

"Smoke?" Zelda's eyes widened in alarm. "Is Castle Town under attack?"

"N-no, Your Highness..." He gulped once more, and then finished, "It's the Lost Woods. They're burning."

All eyes turned to the Sage of Forest as Saria leapt out of her chair and pulled her ocarina out of her pouch. Zelda held up a hand to stop the girl from warping. Malon stood, turning to Zelda.

"I have to go with her." the redheaded Hero explained. "I have to save...everyone. Kokiri, Hyrule...Zora's Domain. I'm the Hero. If it is Link..." She trailed off and looked away.

"It isn't." Zelda said. "Don't think that, he wouldn't. We know him, you and I. He wouldn't. Couldn't, even."

"If it is his shadow..." Impa cut in, "Then there are some powerful magicks involved. Once you are through in the Lost Woods, meet me in Kakariko Village before you head to Lake Hylia. I'll give you something to help you on your quest."

"Come on come on come _on_!" Saria insisted.

Malon gave a terse nod to both Impa and Zelda before joining Saria. A few musical notes, and the duo disappeared in a swirl of green sparkles. At a nod from Zelda, the rest of the Sages were dismissed as well.

The only one who remained with Zelda and Impa was Rauru. He straightened gold robes before speaking.

"It would seem the Zora Queen has left our ranks." He stated calmly.

Zelda looked at him curiously. "You didn't call her by her element...Light."

He shook his head sadly. "That is because she is no longer of us, Destiny. She has let her rage control her. Can you not feel it?"

Zelda closed her eyes, then they opened and a white-gloved hand covered her lips. "Oh..." Was all she could say.

"May the Goddesses watch over her, wherever she goes." intoned Impa.

"May they watch you all." replied the Sage of Light.

"And yourself, Sage Rauru?" asked Zelda, the sadness not leaving her eyes.

He chuckled. "No, my child, their eyes are not needed on me, for they call me even now to their side." He bowed low before Hyrule's Queen. "The time of Sages is drawing to a close...for better or worse I cannot tell. It has truly been an honor serving you, Princess." Before their very eyes, the Sage of Light faded from their sight until he was only a thousand golden motes of light, and then these too disappeared.

Zelda collapsed into Impa's embrace, sobbing. For as long as she could remember, Rauru had been Sage of Light. Dark times were truly now upon them.

**What, no dividers?**

**Will Malon face down Dark Link in the very next chapter? Only one way to find out! Onwards, to victory! Don't forget to review.**

**~Lady DM**


	20. Burn

**Man, as long as it's been since my last update, the only thing this chapter should be saying is BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS! But no, it's a legit chapter. I am continuing the story, huzzah! I own nothing, so enjoy.**

An orange flame flickered and caught as the Gerudo sorceress lit the last of five black candles. She grinned wickedly beneath her Keaton mask, and muttered a few sinister syllables that the swordsman couldn't quite catch from where he was leaning against the stone wall of the room. The only light in the room came from those candles, which suddenly blazed bright green in response to her soft mutterings. She gave a triumphant squeal before turning her faux fox facade in his direction.

"Best you leave now, if you're to be in place when the time comes." Though her tone was sugary-sweet, it was laced with an undertone of steel that left no room for compromise.

Green candlelight glinted off a small trinket he'd recently garnered from the Zoras' last stand as he tossed it idly from hand to hand. "Yeah. Which is when, exactly?"

She turned away from him, focusing once more on the candles. Veridia was kneeling in the center of one of the Triforce engravings from times long past. She had set a candle upon each of the three points, with the remaining two candles placed on the bottom corners of the front triangle. As she moved her hands in strange circular patterns above the foremost candle, the flame at its tip magnified, growing taller with each pass of her hands. Dark thought he saw a hazy picture forming within the fire, but Veridia chose that moment to answer him.

"Soon. Go forth, my swordsman. The Hero will meet you in the forest." Her red tresses swept forth like a curtain, obscuring his view of the strange flame.

Silver brows furrowed. "The forest? But what about the desert?"

"All in due time, Dark." Veridia crooned. "Their time approaches as well."

She was starting to creep him out. Better Link in the forest than crazy Veridia in the Water Temple. And goddesses whose genius idea had it been to use his former prison as a base anyway? Oh right, crazy Veridia again.

Wrapped thusly in his own thoughts, Dark turned and stepped through a shadow in the Temple, emerging from a shadow in Zora's Domain. It was time to move the army.

**Cheesy transition cutscene time!**

Honed muscles flexed, testing bonds that transcended mortal thought. Darkness ever-flinching tested light-forged bars that perhaps were not quite as strong a prison as they needed to be. Thick fingers probed a lock that did not burn as it once did. Not broken, not yet, bet elation was felt at the realization that these chains, these bars, this lock...they were all weakening. A sick toothy grin graced a face made of nightmares.

Those who had dared to put him here, they would pay. They would all pay.

Soon.

**And another cheesy transition cutscene!**

Kokiri Forest had always had an immutable serenity to it, a calm that had been untouchable in its magnitude.

Kokiri Forest on fire had to it a nightmarish quality, a sense that this all was so depravingly _wrong _that it couldn't possibly be any kind of real. Stuff this bad, this utterly horrible didn't really happen. Not in the Kokiri Forest.

Mido coughed through the smoke in his lungs and dodged the brass cutlass of a Stalfos. The Kokiri could barely draw breath, how was he supposed to dispatch this abomination?

The cutlass dipped low, catching the hem of his shorts. Mido stumbled, falling to the ground. The Stalfos gave an evil chuckle, and the Kokiri could see firelight glinting off of brass through red-rimmed eyes as the foul creature raised the cutlass high.

_CLANG!_

As the blade arced down, the Sword of Evil's Bane clashed against it in a flash of light and green sparkles. Mido sat up, still wheezing, to see Malon and Saria standing there. As Malon made short work of the Stalfos, Saria helped him up. Her face was pale, and there was a look in her eyes that made Mido really glad that he wasn't the poor fool who set this fire.

"Get everyone. Meet me at the Sprout." She had never spoken in that tone, sounding so quiet and more dangerous than he'd ever heard. He could only nod and cough as he took off to carry out her wishes.

As Mido left, Malon turned to face Saria, glad her tunic was heat-resistant. "I don't know how we're going to start putting this out. Where's that pond from here?"

Saria shook her head. "Wouldn't matter if we had all of Lake Hylia here to drench these flames. This is no mortal fire. We need to gather the Kokiri and stop this at its source. Follow me."

Smoke and fire were the least of their problems as the duo made their way to the Deku Sprout. At least twice Malon had to battle Stalfos attacking Saria, and three separate occasions arose in which Saria pointed and Malon had to scramble to save a threatened Kokiri. As they journeyed through the forest, Malon noticed that the undead seemed to form a concentric ring, choking tighter as they closed upon an unknown center for which her and Saria seemed to be heading. There was also a consistent feeling of being watched, but the redheaded Hero brushed it off as the general feeling of wrong that permeated the forest.

Finally they reached the Deku Sprout. He had an unhealthy grayish hue to his roots, and a frown that was misplaced on his round face. Mido and seven of the Kokiri were fanned out in a circle around him. The massive oak behind him was the first tree Malon had yet seen that wasn't on fire.

"You who would be a Hero..." The Sprout sounded exhausted. "Why come you now to the forest?"

"You said it yourself." Malon stepped forward. "I'm the Hero, and I've come to save you."

"It is far too late for that, child. We've burned for too long already. And this truly is the least of the dangers we face." Wooden features scrunched into an expression of pain, and the Sprout rustled slightly. "Saria, have you the Stone?"

"I do." From the pouch at her side, Saria pulled out the glittering Emerald. Its very presence seemed to revitalize the Deku Sprout. His leaves uncurled, turning greener before he spoke once more.

"Children of mine, it is time for us to be gone from this place. Saria, channel the power of the stone against the impudent sorceress that dares attack. Kokiri, lend your strength to your sister. And Malon, please, stand guard."

As Malon stood, slightly at a loss, Saria raised the Spiritual Stone of Forest and all the Kokiri started to hum. The Emerald started glowing brighter and brighter, until the entire clearing was bathed in white-green light and Malon had to throw an arm over her eyes as a shield from the intense brightness. The Hero became aware that she could no longer hear either the humming noise, or the crackling of the fire. As she lowered her arm, the light had faded, and she was standing in the center of a large clearing in the Lost Woods. It was rather dark, and there were ashes everywhere. Where everything had once seemed so alive, there was a curiously dead aura over the entire blackened area. There was no sign of either the Kokiri or the Deku Sprout.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft, nervous.

But there was no answer.

**Gotta love these cheesy transitions.**

Veridia cackled as her Din-granted black magic blazed through the Deku forest. She felt it each time a Kokiri succumbed to the inferno, and saw the devastation left behind her flames, ashes where once there had been lush vegetation and thick foliage. The Stalfos troops had been perfectly placed to attack the Kokiri in their weakness. Now if only her scrying flame would show Dark battling the Hero of Time, her victory would be complete.

Suddenly a tremor swept through her as a powerful being entered the playing field. She tried to focus her flame's view on it, but it was too close to the fire.

Wait. She shouldn't be burned by her own fire. Such a force of good could only mean...

Gingerly, she started willing her scrying flame closer to its source, and was focusing closer on the dead Great Deku Tree when control was wrested suddenly from her grasp. The view dropped frighteningly quickly to show the face of a Kokiri Veridia could not recall previously seeing. With short green hair and blazing blue eyes, she looked like an avenging angel of Farore. Veridia tried desperately to pull the view away from the furious Sage, but to no avail. And then she heard the voice.

_You... _She knew it had to be the Sage's, but the girl's lips weren't moving and the voice was terrifyingly close. Suddenly green was not at all a reassuring color for her candles to be.

_You who have brought fire to my forest... _The masked Gerudo couldn't even tear her golden eye away to search the room for something, anything, to break the spell and thus end the contact between her and this eerily powerful Kokiri.

_Know that my children will henceforth be beyond the reach of you and yours, until such time as Hyrule needs us... _How was this even happening? The scry was supposed to be one-way!

_Know also, brat, what you have tried to do to my children, and... _The hairs on the back of veridia's neck stood straight up, and her flame showed that the source of light flooding through the flame was in fact the Kokiri Emerald, glittering menacingly as the too-powerful voice sounded one last mind-deafening word.

_**Burn.**_

A green bolt of lightning arced out of the candleflame, hitting the kneeling sorceress squarely and sending her soaring out of the Triforce symbol, over the ever-present watery depths of one of the Temple's pools. Pain danced behind her eyes and fire lit her every nerve as her fingers desperately traced a spell of levitation. For several moments she felt nothing except electrical agonies making a whipping boy of every fiber in her body. She heard someone screaming, and it wasn't until the pain started to fade that she realized that it was her.

As her senses reasserted themselves, she noticed her candles had gone out, trailing blood-red smoke. The room was dark, her hair was singed, and she was utterly exhausted. Her levitation spell had caught in the nick of time, leaving her suspended iches above still water. She jolted as more green electricity released itself from her system. She pushed off the wall behind her, floating through the air and landing back on the room's stone floor. She jolted once more before collapsing, physically, magically, and mentally exhausted.

**You guessed it, cheesy transition time!**

There was nothing wrong with a little chaos, Dark Link reflected as he ran Widow Maker through a squealing Deku Baba. But this was a classic case of too much of a good thing. In the ruckus of angry dying plants and angrier dying plant-monsters, how was one supposed to locate the Hero of Time?

The shadow tripped a fleeing Deku Scrub with the toe of his boot. Where did this guy think he was going anyway. Widow Maker was at its throat before the Scrub could blink.

"Where's Link?" Dark demanded of it. No sense beating around the bush. Heh.

"Link? Link-who? I don't know no Link. I never met no Link, I swear!" The creature's words were fast and agitated. Not to mention high-pitched and annoying.

"Then you're no use to me." The swordsman drew back slightly on his blade, preparing for the final strike.

"OH! You said LINK!" The Deku's words were as fast as ever, with an exaggerated look of epiphany on its wooden features. "I thought you said...uh... something else! But I can take you right to Link!"

Dark lifted his sword, red eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Really."

"Ohyessir youbetcha!" The Deku hopped up excitedly, talking even faster. "Rightthiswaysir, yep, rightthisway!" With that, the diminutive creature began to scamper off, leaving the shadow breathless to keep up.

An hour later, Dark was tired, irritated, and covered in tiny scratches from vengeful vegetation. He'd long since lost the Scrub, and gotten hopelessly lost himself in the process. Needless to say, he had yet to see hide or hair of Link. Lousy stupid Deku Scrub.

And then the flames died. No rhyme or reason, no warning. Just died.

Dark gritted his teeth. This was the last straw. He was done with stumbling half-blind through a stupid half-torched forest on a goose chase after some Din-blasted so-called Hero who hadn't even bothered to show up to save his supposedly precious hometown. If that hare-brained Gerudo couldn't even hold up her end and burn these trees to the ground, then this whole endeavor was a waste of time. Sheathing his sword, Dark stormed through a dead tree's shadow to emerge in the Water Temple with death in his eyes. Someone was going to pay, and pay dearly, for this humiliating defeat.

**R&R peoples. Until next time.**

**~Lady DM**


	21. Twilight

**Well. Here we are again. This is the shortest chapter we've had in a while, but at least it's something. Somebody asked to see how our heroes are being affected by events happening, so here that is to start. Enjoy!**

**Also, in case you've forgotten, I own nothing but a notebook.**

As dusk played across the land, Zelda's eyes swept the horizon. From her balcony atop one of the towers, all of Hyrule spread out before her like a map. The sun was setting behind Lake Hylia, and the distant waters sparkled like gemstones. Pale pinks and lavenders streaked across the skies, staining the clouds in dark mauve. It was beautiful, and the princess absently wondered if it would be one of Hyrule's last.

Blue-violet orbs surveyed the thick line that had always marked Deku Forest. Curls of smoke trailed upwards from it, streams of grey against the deep violet of the coming night. Had the blaze dwindled? Had Malon succeeded in saving the forest and its childlike residents? Zelda didn't know.

She didn't know a lot of things lately. She didn't know where Link had gone, or if he would ever return, or if there would even be anything for him to return to. Zelda didn't know where their enemy would strike next, whether or not Malon really could save them all from Link's darker twin. She didn't know if the night that stole across this land would last forever, if this was the end and dawn would simply never come.

She blinked away tears, loss pushing at her from all sides. Link was gone, Rauru was gone. Even the Time of Sages was drawing to a close. Sheik had never existed; was she losing her mind as well? Everything that she'd always thought would last forever was crumbling before her. Would Hyrule follow this dark path?

Zelda gripped the rim of the balcony barrister, a tear sliding down one fair cheek. She didn't know.

**And now for something completely different!**

Malon yawned as a breeze ruffled her hair. She'd set up camp on the fields again, this time without the benefit of her horse to snuggle against. It would be a long walk to Kakariko Village in the morning, but maybe Impa would have Desert Wind with her. One of the downsides to warping places, Malon supposed.

To think that she'd only left the ranch just over a week ago. It felt like so much longer. She thought she'd made hardly any headway in saving the world. What a fool she'd been, thinking she could be a hero just because Link had given her the Triforce.

Well, maybe that wasn't completely true. She had helped the Gorons, after all. And Malon had been able to find that although the Kokiri had disappeared, the Deku Scrubs were still around and glad the fire had gone out. The one that had spoken to her had talked pretty fast, but from what she'd been able to piece together, there had been a dark swordsman looking for Link. She had her suspicions as to who it might have been, and was kind of chilled at the implications.

Still, Malon knew she'd be facing him soon anyway. The redhead stretched out on the ground in front of her fire, using her pack for a pillow and her horse blanket to cover up. As sleep came upon her, she spared just a few more thoughts for what the dawn might bring.

After meeting Impa, she'd have to go to Lake Hylia and cut the head off this foul snake. Then she'd save all of Hyrule.

One way or another.

**Whoa snap, it's another divider!**

Dark strode through the deserted hallways of the Water Temple, headed for where he'd last seen Veridia casting upon the forest. He wracked his brain for things he would say, and more importantly things he would do, once he found her to make her pay for this latest embarrassment. Plenty of appealingly violent suggestions flitted through his mind for the task. He knew he needed her alive for the sword, but he also knew he could surprise her at the things a person could survive. And anyway, once he dealt with the Hero, he'd be able to give the witch the death she so richly deserved.

He finally pushed the door open to where he'd last seen her. The candles had become puddles of wax on the ground, and a scorch mark marred the far wall. The masked sorceress was nowhere to be seen.

Teeth gritted, Dark searched the rest of the temple, but to no avail. She wasn't in the chambers she'd staked as her own, or in any of the passages, or even waiting in his chamber. He finally headed back to the main entrance to interrogate the Stalfos guards.

"Hey you, where's the witch?" He demanded irritably of the two of them.

The monster turned its skeletal head to gaze at him with eyes like coals. "The Sorceress Veridia left just prior to your arrival, my lord."

Dark felt anger rising within him. "Did she say where she was going?"

The Stalfos shook its head. "No, my lord. She rose, eyes like an empty grave, and departed in a flash of light."

Dark ground his teeth. Of course she knew better than to stick around after that humiliating display. _No matter, she'll be back_, he thought as he turned to make his way to his room without another word to the guard. And when she came back, he'd be waiting.

**We're catching up on our divider quota.**

The sun had almost reached its apex when Malon walked up the steps leading into Kakariko Village. Not much had changed since the last time she'd been here, just a few days ago. For all the danger facing Hyrule, Kakariko seemed untouched, above it all.

Impa stood in the square waiting for her. A stern expression graced her features, and Malon couldn't tell if something was actually wrong or if that was just her usual expression. The Hero approached and made a slight bow.

"Sage of Shadow, you wanted to see me?" Malon kept in her bow, trying to be respectful.

"At ease. I'd intended to give you something that would assist you on your quest." At the Sage's words, Malon straightened. Impa's lips were pursed in a tight line as she continued. "However, there is unrest in my temple. The artifact I'd planned to give you has been taken from its resting place."

Malon met this with a blank look. "By who? If there's anything I can do to help, you can count on me, Your Grace..."

Impa considered this for a moment before nodding briskly. "There is something. I can still sense its presence, so it may still be recoverable. Should you so choose, you may enter the Shadow Temple to reclaim it. But I must warn you Hero, it won't be an easy task. Dark forces gather in the temple, and time is not on your side."

It was Malon's turn to consider. "Just what will I be reclaiming?"

"Your enemy has one on his side with the power to draw from the Dark Realm, where he originates. As such, you would be benefited by the ability to see through such magicks. The item you would seek is the Lens of Truth, and it would grant you that ability." stated the older woman.

Malon's eyebrows raised. That probably would be a great help. She had no experience with magic, and had no idea how she would best a mighty wizard. There was no alternative.

"I'll seek the Lens and clear your temple as quickly as I can, Your Grace." Malon kept her voice steady. "Just show me the way."

Impa nodded again. "Very well, Hero. Listen closely, and I will teach you how to enter the Shadow Temple."

Malon nodded, and Impa brought out an ocarina. "This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time...listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow." she said, before playing a somber tune.

The second time through, Malon's high soprano joined her.

**Three guesses what this is.**

Impa accompanied her to the entrance, and bade her to stand back as she worked a fire spell to light a slew of torches in the room. A massive door slid upwards, and shadow's Sage gave Malon another brisk nod.

"The Queen has requested that I transport you to Lake Hylia once you have finished here, so I will await your return, milady." She stated, standing stiffly.

"Okay, I'll hurry." Malon nodded, bowed, and ran forward into the Shadow Temple.

A hallway greeted her, and as she turned a corner she stopped. A pit yawned before her, spikes littering the bottom. It was too far to jump, but as she turned the problem over in her head she noticed the shadows.

Malon wasn't usually one to be afraid of the dark, but the darkness in this room danced along the walls. Tendrils of it curled towards the center, and Malon stepped back, drawing the Master Sword. In the midst of the dancing shadows, a picture formed of a winking Keaton, and to Malon's surprise it spoke to her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hero of Time. We meet at last." The voice was high, female, and unfamiliar. Something was off about the Keaton that Malon couldn't quite place. "And at last I can settle the score between us. But first we'll see if you're worthy."

_The Keaton's mouth didn't move,_ Malon realized. _It was a mask!_

"You've faced many fearsome foes, Hero. You've even defeated the King of Evil. Did you think you had no enemies left? Think again! If you believe you can stand against your worst nightmare, then by all means jump through this portal and show me how you'll stand against the enemy of courage...fear itself!" With a malevolent cackle, the Keaton-masked sorceress vanished, leaving an eerily-glowing doorway hanging over the pit.

She could probably make that jump, Malon reflected. It was probably a trap, but she held the Master Sword. And she had a dark suspicion that that sorceress was more than a small part of what plagued this temple.

So she nerved herself and jumped.

**The next chapter will prolly have a bunch of fight scenes, but I don't know when it'll be up. Hope you liked this chapter. Review and let me know what you thought of it! :-D**

**~Lady DM**


	22. Shadows

**Alright, here's your fight scenes. Warnings for violence and character death. Also references to this story's as-yet-unwritten/unfinished prequels, Seeds of Darkness and Seeds of a Legend. Nothing overly confusing tho, and I'll answer questions ya might have. Shorter chapter than I would have liked as well. Hope ya like it tho, and I own zilch.**

**Let's dedicate this to...anyone who wondered where on Earth Link managed to keep all that sweet loot. Srsly, how'd he manage to carry around that friggin' hammer?**

Lightning scorched the far wall as she dodged the bolt the Gerudo sorceress sent sizzling at her. She hadn't heard of such avid practitioners of the arcane since the murder of the last Sage of Light, and she'd always suspected Twinrova of that crime.

The sound of cackling brought her back to the present and reminded her that now was hardly the time for such reflections. Mind back on the battle at hand, she threw a handful of poison-tipped needles at her masked target. A smaller bolt of sizzling green energy was the mage's retort as the needles bounced harmlessly off of her glimmering shield.

**A divider, the first of many.**

Purple energy gleamed around her as she came through the portal into a dark room. Shadows danced here, but there was no sign of the masked redhead that had spoken to her moments before. A dark presence hovered in the far corner, silhouette suggesting a tall, brawny warrior.

"H..hello?" The hairs on the back of her neck rose, but no audible answer was forthcoming.

The warrior evaporated into the shadows, leaving her to wonder if it had ever really there. An ominous pale blue glow started in the center of the room, a form at its center growing in clarity. It raised a spectral face tinged with blue to stare her in the face.

And she screamed.

**Here we go again.**

Zelda stiffened in her grand dining room, fork pausing halfway to her mouth. It clattered to the table as she dropped it in favor of clenching the arms of her chair so hard her knuckles were white as the gloves she wore.

She broke out in a cold sweat as she wracked her mind for the cause of this disturbance. The Triforce? Perhaps...was Malon in danger?

Her breathing steadied and her eyes drifted closed as she reached tentatively through their Triforce-bound connection. And then she stiffened again from the cold shock of terror that accompanied but a single, urgent word...

_Mother._

**Have another divider.**

_Clink! Clink! Clink!_

Veridia didn't blink as yet more needles bounced off her arcane shield. Power flowed through her, more than she had ever wielded, and she had magic to burn. Burn...now there was a thought.

Quick as thought, she let out another burst of elated laughter and sent fireballs at the fool who dared stand against her. Against _him_.

"See your doom, shadowed one!" she shrieked.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere...**

A lithe form padded by the burdens of motherhood hovered, clothed in clinging tatters. Drenched tendrils of scarlet hair radiated in a writhing mass around a pale face, skin stretched taut and blue lips turned sharply downwards in a disapproving frown.

But it was her eyes, eyes that gazed at her daily from a mirror, eyes that haunted her dreams and those of her father, eyes that gazed at her with cool detachment now, that transformed this dripping blue-glowing _thing_ into a thing of nightmares.

** And back to here.**

The Sheikah vanished from sight, but Veridia had magic at work beyond mortal comprahensions. Which met the only one surprised was her victim as the sorceress spun to catch the knife that reached for her heart. It cut into her hand, and she used the blood as a sacrifice for another lightning bolt at point-blank range.

`The Sheikah woman gasped as eons seemed to pass, crimson energy flickering over and through her, magnified by her metal armors.

**Cutscene!**

What Malon faced now was the drowned wraith of her own mother, and it scared her more than anything in Farore's green Hyrule had ever scared her before. Was she actually supposed to fight this?

"Mother..." the Hero gasped, swordtip dipping to the ground.

"Malon..." The thing twisted downturned lips into a mockery of a smile, and the redhead suffered another dose of stark fear. Something inside of her urged her to drop her sword and shield and _run,_ _escape, be _anywhere but here.

But she didn't.

** And again!**

Veridia jerked the knife out of the woman's hand, breaking contact and following up with a kick, knocking her through the mass of torches littering the room to land against the cavern wall.

The Gerudo spun the knife to grasp the hilt in her bloodied hand. Smirking beneath her mask, she approached the prone Sage of Shadow.

**Dun dun DUN...**

"Dear, I think it's time for you to go home. What," the wraith's blue eyes, so similar to her own, narrowed, "do you think you're playing at, waving that sword around like a fool? You're only going to get yourself..." One corner of that "smile" twisted upwards into a sadistic smirk. "...hurt."

This...wasn't right. The hairs on the back of her neck remained uncomfortably prickled. "Mom...I...can't just...give up..."

"Of course you can, sweetie." That chilling smirk stayed in place, alien on her mother's gentle face. "It's only a question of whether to go home to your father, or stay here...with me..." Cold, damp fingertips grazed Malon's cheek, before suddenly clenching her throat. "...forever."

**And once again somewhere else...**

Zelda pulled her mind away from Malon's fearstruck struggle, looking instead elsewhere in her connection to the Sages. To her shock, only three of the six remained. She could sense Nabooru in her distant desert, Darunia on his mountaintop, and Impa, breathing her last.

_Wait, what?_

_ Princess... _the Sheikah's thoughts echoed in her mind. _I've...failed._

_ Impa, no! No no no NO! _Zelda was crying; when had she started crying?

_Have faith, Princess...faith in the goddesses...and their Hero..._

And then there were two.

**Switch...**

Without warning, Malon was drowning. She gasped ineffectually, desperate for air, but only water filled her lungs.

_Mom would never hurt me._

Up came the Master Sword, Sword of Evil's Bane. The creature gave an inhuman screech, letting go of Malon. It flew backwards, spinning and disappearing but for the telltale blue aura shimmering in the shadows.

Malon coughed and sputtered, sucking lungfuls of sweet air and spitting up water. Azure light played across her features as the wraith drew close. Malon stood, sword at the ready.

"Forever, Malon!" declared the thing, whirling into visibility at last. But her mother had never sounded insane, sadistic as this monstrosity was. So she struck.

**Scene transition time.**

_The old crone hadn't had much in the way of loot,_ reflected Veridia as she stood on the fence overlooking the Kakariko Graveyard. She bit her bottom lip as her mind shifted to consider what following the rest of her orders would entail.

The Poe she'd summoned was still around, so either the Hero was dead or still fighting it. She could feel its presence at the edge of her consciousness, but its own undead turmoils hid whether or not it was in battle. _No matter,_ she figured; it wasn't like she'd need it anytime soon.

Pulling her broom out, Veridia downed another green potion and took to the air. Her next task would be to dispatch one of the remaining sages. There'd been four left when she'd been charged with ending the line, and she'd killed one of them. Magic slid off of Gorons like rain on a Cucco, and the Seventh Sage might be able to hold her own as one of the goddesses' chosen. That left but one choice. As he'd no doubt intended.

Veridia shivered and slid a hand under her mask to trace the outline of the scar she'd been given in her last and only match against current Gerudo Queen, almost two decades ago. Her eye had been rendered completely useless, and she'd nearly been killed by the slip of a girl who'd become the Sage of Spirit. The mask had rarely left her face after. The scar would have been seen as a flaw, a sign of weakness. Of failure.

_This time would be different,_ she vowed. She'd been wasting her time seeking revenge against the Hero. The Evil King was right, it was cowardice. No, the only way to redeem herself was to confront this at its source. She had to face Nabooru again. And this time, she had to win. His voice echoed through her mind again, and she suppressed another shiver.

There would be no more second chances.

** And back to the big fight scene.**

Steel flashed in that eerie light, and the spirit screamed again. Malon didn't wait, striking it once more before it whirled into invisibility. Its flight was interrupted, and the face of Malon's mother disappeared entirely, leaving the glowing yellow eyes of the biggest Poe she'd ever seen. It gave a wicked cackle before disappearing again.

But Malon was braced now. Try as it might, this thing could not catch her off guard again. The Master Sword gleamed as it struck home again and again, each time the spirit tried to strike. Eventually, the mocking laughter and the ghostly glow had faded, leaving only a small red-and-purple bauble which hovered in the air before falling to the ground. As she picked it up, she realized what it must be-the Lens of Truth that Impa spoke of.

Putting it to her eye, she looked around curiously, only to start in alarm at more glowing blue energy. But it wasn't another Poe, so she relaxed. It was a ring, wide enough to stand in, gleaming bright as day. She approached it, and as Malon stood at its center, a capsule of blue crystal formed around her. There was a flash of light, and suddenly she stood in the room with the torches that the Sage of Shadow had first brought her to. The Lens dropped to her side, and her left hand covered her gaping mouth as her eyes went wide.

For there, slumped against the wall and covered in her own blood, was Impa, dark empty eyes gazing at nothing.

**Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know.**

**~Lady DM**


	23. Showdown

**Well howdy folks. We are fast approaching the end of this story. My estimate is two more chapters and an epilogue. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. School is out and I have no more excuses. So here we go.**

**Also, I still own nothing.**

Before Malon's horrified eyes, Impa seemingly evaporated, body fading away. Within moments, not a trace remained of the Sheikah. But Malon needed no clues to know who was behind this atrocity.

The message was clear. She could no longer put off dealing with Link's shadow. He was highly dangerous, and there was no telling who his next target might be. Her fingers clenched around the Lens of Truth as she slid it into a pocket and afforded the departed Sage a moment of silence. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, but Malon shook them away. Now was hardly the time.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, before hurrying out of the Shadow Temple.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Two hours later, Malon had met with the Mayor of Kakariko Town to tell him of what had happened to Impa. He had been understandably concerned about the matter, and terrified by her account of recent events. She hadn't had time to stay and comfort him, so she quickly told him of the need to close the Shadow Temple and left.

Malon was overjoyed to find Desert Wind in the town stable. Impa's death made this the high point of her day. But that surprise was nothing compared to what awaited her just outside the stable.

There was a slight commotion as some carpenters were trying to calm a particularly anxious white stallion wearing livery adorned with the royal crest. Malon led Desert Wind out of the way just as they were able to bring the horse in line. The redhead looked around and was quite surprised to see a familiar face.

"Sheik!" She exclaimed.

It was indeed the Sheikah warrior standing nearby. He seemed just as surprised to see her. "Malon? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same." Malon replied, her initial smile at seeing him dimming. "Impa said she needed to give me something stored in the Shadow Temple, but..." She swallowed, unable to finish her sentence.

Sheik's red eyes narrowed. "I had initially come to Kakariko to find her, at the Princess's behest. What has befallen the Shadow Sage?"

Malon lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eyes. "She...she...it was the shadow."

"What? Here?" His eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"I didn't see. The Lens of Truth was stolen and hidden within the temple, guarded by a Poe." The words suddenly rushed out of her. "When I can back she was already...it was too late. I was too late. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault." Sheik's reply was almost brusque, and his gaze was fixed on the ground as if deep in thought. "When you left Hyrule Castle, Rauru predicted the Time of Sages was at an end. One by one, they are leaving the circle. Only two yet remain." His eyes flew to her own. "Which reminds me. What occurred in the Lost Woods, and what became of the Sage of Forest?"

Malon shook her head sadly. "As to that, I don't really know. It was attacked by strange and dark forces. I helped Saria gather the Kokiri to the Great Deku Sprout, and they did...something very strange. It was probably magic. The Sprout told Saria something about..." She paused in thought, remembering. "An impudent sorceress. He said they were going to leave this place. There was a flash of light, and then they were all gone, and so were the flames."

"Well. That's...vaguely troubling." Sheik replied uncertainly.

"What about the other Sages? You said only two were left." Malon queried. "What other two have come to harm?"

"Ruto left right after you did. I think she was the first to fall. Rauru said she had been clouded by her grief and thus had left us." Sheik ticked off fingers as he recounted. "Then Rauru himself related to Her Majesty, Her Solemnity, and myself that the Time of Sages was over, before saying goodbye and disappearing. I'm on my way to Death Mountain to warn King Darunia and after that, I will probably head to the Gerudo Fortress, as much of a headache as that is."

"Why is it a headache?" Malon asked curiously.

"They don't allow men past the gates except as prisoners." He replied. "So I will have to fight my way past two war lines: them, and the dark army besieging them."

"Din's breath!" Malon swore. Sheik looked up in surprise. "I almost forgot. I have to get to Lake Hylia."

Now his expression grew serious. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Malon replied grimly. "And even if I'm not, I can't let him hurt anyone else. It's time for me to put an end to this, or die trying."

"Malon." The Sheikah warrior put a hand on her shoulder. "Before you go, I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asked, a sense of foreboding suddenly assaulting her. She was quickly distracted by the feel of something smooth and cool pressing into her hand.

"It's a bottle. It'll hold just about anything, and there is a fairy fountain in Hyrule Field." Sheik replied as Malon examined the item. It was round and clear, but the glass was thick and didn't look very fragile. "I want you to stop there and catch one. If that shadow is too much at first, the fairy will give you a second chance."

"Okay, but I've been all over that field, Sheik." Malon said. "And I've never seen any fairies there."

"I can mark the spot on your map. There's a big grey rock over it; you might want to pick up some explosives." Sheik insisted. "I overheard Link telling Zelda about it."

Malon raised an eyebrow, digging out her map. "You overhear a lot of the Queen's conversations, don't you, Sheik?"

He didn't blink. "It happens when you are Her Majesty's personal bodyguard."

"And apparently messenger boy?" Malon teased, handing him a scroll.

Sheik took it and brought out a quill, scanning the map and making a quick mark in carmine ink. "There you go." He said, ignoring her jibe. "Don't forget to stop there on your way to Lake Hylia."

And the time for levity was past. Malon took the map back, a somber expression on her face. "Thank you, Sheik. I won't forget." She turned away from him, placing a hand on the pommel of Desert Wind's saddle. ":If I don't come back from this..."

"Don't say that. You will. You'll defeat him and save Hyrule, I know it."

Malon's stomach clenched. "But if I don't. Tell my father I'm sorry, okay? Sorry for leaving without a goodbye." She swung herself up onto the horse.

"Hn." When she turned back to Sheik, he was already gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The drop wasn't very far, but definitely farther than Malon had the capacity of jumping up again. Oddly, she slowed down near the end of the fall to land lightly on a many-hued platform. What was beyond the platform took her breath away.

A blue marble floor gave way to dark diamond-studded walls. Fae light from a shallow fountain turned the walls to a starry drop that held the illusion of oblivion. Floating between the tall pillars of the fountain were the faeries.

It was almost unconsciously that Malon was drawn closer to the eldritch creatures. Each one was maybe the size of her fist, and gleamed with pale pink light. A tiny pair of gossamer wings graced every one of them as they floated above the pool.

A _splash!_ brought Malon back to the present. Looking down, she saw she'd walked into the pool. It was only ankle-deep though, and her boots succeeded in keeping her feet dry. Sparkles dominated her vision for a moment, and she gasped as one of the faeries spiraled around her. It vanished at the apex of the spiral, raining more pink sparkles of light upon her, and she realized she felt refreshed and revitalized, moreso than she had been in days.

Renewed, she was beset by that never-distant sense of purpose. Out came the bottle. She swung, easily catching one of the faeries. She felt a little guilty as she corked the bottle, seeing the glowing creature in its new glass prison. But she was about to save Hyrule,and she knew she would need all the help she could get.

A thought prompted her to fill a couple of canteens before she turned and walked back to the platform she'd landed on. A glittering beam of pale light now arose from it where none had been before. On a hunch, she stepped onto the platform. And gracefully as a butterfly, she ascended.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ya know, I think this could count as some of that need-to-know information." Darunia said sternly to the Sheikah standing before him.

"Of course, Your Eminence." Sheik said stoically. "That, I assure you, is a prime factor in the reasons for my visit."

A stony brow quirked at the archaic reference to his status as the Sage of Fire. "Don't get smart with me, kid. Just give me the straight-up fact. How many of us are left?"

"Three,counting Her Majesty." Sheik answered promptly. "Yourself, and Her Radiance, Queen Nabooru, are the last two besides."

Darunia nodded, sinking back in his carved chair. Sheik had requested a private audience upon his arrival, less than an hour before, so the two were in the Goron monarch's chambers. "So. Lemme see if I got this down. Old Rauru predicted the end of our time, before dying. Ruto flounced out and ain't a Sage anymore. So shouldn't we find new Sages? A Hylian, and a Zora...?"

Sheik shook his head. "For all intents and purposes, Your Eminence, there aren't any new Sages. And even if there are, we won't have time to find them and awaken them unless Malon succeeds. We had seven years to find them before, because we had to overthrow Ganon entirely, since we failed to stop him from taking over Hyrule to begin with."

"So we can't replace our number. And Impa was assassinated?"

Sheik nodded. "Malon is now our last hope. Hyrule's last hope."

"Whoa there, ninja man. Hold your horses." Darunia clapped a hand on Sheik's shoulder, causing the Sheikah's knees to buckle. "Don't count us out yet. We still got three. Two if her High Highness deigns to stay outta the action." The Goron snorted. "That Gerudo's always ready to bust some heads though. What say you and me roll on over to the desert and see what we can do about that little siege problem o'hers? Last Sages oughtta stick together after all."

Now it was Sheik's turn to quirk a brow. "Uh, that sounds...fun...unless you mean literal rolling. Sir."

Darunia laughed. "Well obviously not in your case, kid! The day I see a Sheikah roll like a Goron is the day I'll be able to float like a fairy."

"Alright." Sheik stretched. "I was going to head there anyways, to warn her as well."

Darunia grinned fiercely, standing and grabbing Sheik by the arm. "Then let me introduce you, kid, to one of the advantages of bein' a Sage."

Sheik gulped, suddenly nervous. "And what's that, Your Eminence?"

Darunia's answer was just one ominous word. "Warping!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Oh man oh man oh _man, _boss!" Dark spared an annoyed glance at the Mad Scrub that came skittering into the room, sending droplets of water spraying everywhere. "You gotta get out there boss, it's a massacre." The diminutive creature babbled.

"What is?" Dark Link demanded. "Are those boneheaded Stalfos fighting amongst themselves again? Tell them to cut that nonsense out."

"Yeah, 'cuz they're totally gonna listen to me." The Scrub snarked. Dark resisted the urge to skewer it. He'd really had it with Scrubs lately. "Anyway boss that's not it. It's the Hero! It's here!"

"What?" Suddenly, it had the shadow's full attention. "Where?"

"I just said. Here boss, in the Temple! Don'tcha ever listen?"

Dark suppressed a groan and scowled instead. "_Where_ in the temple, you irritating weed? Don't make me make you a salad."

"A salad? Why would I want a salad? Boss, you're makin' me hungry." It complained. "Anyway, she's in one o'the halls, headed this way fast. I gotta be outta here!" And with that, it splashed past Dark and through the door on the other side of the room.

Dark rolled his eyes and brought out the Widowmaker. He hadn't seen Veridia since before the catastrophe of Kokiri Forest, but the ominous glittering contained within the ruby at the crosspiece signified that wherever she was, the witch was at least alive. Ad that was really all he needed fro her right now anyways.

A vicious grin curved his lips at the thought that once he was done with Link, he could hunt that witch down and have done with her too.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Malon held the Master Sword in both hands before her, mouth set in a grim line as she eyed the Stalfos standing in front of her. The yellow light emanating from Navi lent the skeleton a haunting quality as it flickered through the bones. The combatants circled each other, the latest dancers going over steps as old as bloodshed. Swords clashed, and her opponent's rictus grin matched her blow for blow.

Finally, with a yell, Malon imbedded the Sword of Evil's Bane into the undead monster's ribcage. Had it been a living creature, that would have been the end of it.

But it wasn't. Worse, she overstepped the swing. The blade plunged in, past the crosspiece, wedging itself between two ribs.

The thing laughed, an empty, hollow chuckle, and around came that bronze scimitar. Malon ducked, grip tight on the hilt of her trapped sword. She yanked, but to no avail. The thing was pulled yet closer, and Malon tried to back up only to find her back against the wall. So instead she swung with all her strength as that scimitar came arcing towards her again.

Sparks flew as the Stalfos crashed hard into the wall. Bones shattered, rattling against the floor as they scrambled to rejoin themselves. More importantly, the redhead's sword was freed. Malon quickly made short work of the bouncing bones, afterwards slumping against the wall and taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Wow, that was great!" Navi exclaimed, bouncing up and down exuberantly. "At this rate, we'll hand that shadow his butt on a plate and be back at the castle in time for dinner!"

Malon stood again, blowing titian bangs away from her eyes and grinning a little. But the grin vanished as she opened her mouth to say something and was interrupted.

"I gotta say, I'm kinda insulted."

Her head whipped around to the end of the hallway. A sharp turn hid anyone approaching, but the swordsman hadn't come to hide. So it was all too soon that a figure coalesced from the shadows. He was, Malon immediately realized, the monochromatic reflection of the Hero of Time. The only spot of color came from blood-tinted eyes, gazing coolly at her.

His expression as they locked eyes was an instant of surprised, quickly replaced with a cruel smirk. "Well." He sounded like Link, but colder, more malicious. "Points for originality, you and him. Did they tell you playing decoy would be a suicide mission? Because they should have." His black sword tipped forward, point resting on the floor and gloved hands folding on the pommel. "But I'll tell you what. Tell me where the Hero is, and I'll let you run. If you're lucky, you'll be out of the temple by the time I'm done with him, and I won't even hunt you down."

Malon could see death in those eyes. But she was Courage, by Din, and so she only had one option. "Dark Link, I presume?" Her voice was steady. She was sure. At his nod, she continued. "The Hero...is right here."

She swung hard. An obsidian blade blocked her, and forced her sword away. "Don't make me laugh, carrot-top." He sneered. "What are you, his girlfriend or something? I'm his likeness, and I can tell you he ain't worth it. Like he even sees past his princess." A swipe from his dark blade forced her back. "Spill your beans or spill your guts. I'm not picky."

She blocked him again, swords crossed between them. "Don't believe me? Look at this." With that, she slid her sword down, turning his blade before punching out hard with the hilt, expecting the yielding flesh of his unprotected face.

And meeting...nothing.

A metallic clang sounded as the black sword hit the floor. Navi fluttered about anxiously, but it seemed that Malon was alone in the dark hallway.

"Behind you!" The fairy suddenly shrieked, gleaming gold and zooming past Malon, who whirled, the Master Sword coming up just in time to block a blow that would have decapitated her. Dark was now wielding a plain black sword that did not gleam, and it bounced off of her own. Surprise and puzzlement flickered in his eyes, but it was gone so fast she might have imagined it.

"You fight dirty." He remarked casually, backflipping out of the way of her next swing. "But I can respect that." He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Dirty?" Malon narrowed her eyes, unslinging her shield and holding her sword in one hand. "At least I don't prey on little girls and old women."

He raised an eyebrow and lifted his free arm, a shield of shadows coalescing around it. "Okay, I get the Kokiri reference, but old women? That stumps me."

"I'll spell it out." Malon replied, arcing her sword up past her shield. It bounced off of his shield, but for some reason he still hissed in pain, before nicking her exposed arm. "Saria, and Ruto. This," another step forward, another hit ringing off his shield. "Is for Zora's Domain. And this," her sword clashed against his, and up came her booted foot to kick him in the stomach. "Is for Impa, the Sage you murdered in her Temple!" Again and again the Master Sword struck, blocked each time by Dark's shadow sword.

Suddenly Dark Link spun savagely, knocking the Master Sword right out of her hand. It flew to the far end of the hallway, but Malon had no time to watch where it landed. As he came out of the spin, Dark scooped up the sword he'd had originally, even as he kept Malon busy with a series of quick thrusts from his shadow sword. His shield vanished as he dual-wielded the two swords, and he was able not only to get past her Hylian Shield several times, but also to cut her off from retrieving her weapon.

Finally he knocked the shield away, pinning her to the wall with one arm pressed across her shoulders and the tip of his shadow-sword poised at her throat. "It's like this." He announced quietly, his face inches from hers. "Yield, and have a seat while I figure out _exactly_ why I'm facing a pathetic knockoff instead of Link. Don't yield, and I kill you before figuring out exactly why I'm facing a pathetic knockoff of Link."

"You're one to talk about pathetic-" Malon was cut off by the point of Dark's sword pressing harder against her throat.

"Sorry, that's not an acceptable answer." Dark said calmly. "Last shot before I finish this. Life, or death?"

A moment of silence passed as Malon tried to figure a way out of this. She remembered the bottled fairy in her pocket, but would it help her if Dark Link stabbed her through the throat first? Would she be letting Hyrule down by surrendering?

Would she be letting Hyrule down worse by dying?

"Yield." The word was clipped, and almost inaudible. But Dark heard it, and withdrew his arm and sword enough to guide Malon down to the floor.

"Smart choice." Dark replied. "Now. How did you get Link's Triforce?"

"He gave it to me. He's not here. I'm the Hero." Malon answered, feeling like a liar. She was sure she'd never felt like less of a hero.

Dark walked over to where the her sword had stabbed into the marble floor of the hallway. "Holy Goddesses. Tell me, carrot-top, that this is not the tried-and-true Master Sword."

She shook her head dully, eyes on the ground. "Can't, sorry."

"What?" She could feel his burning gaze back on her, but she didn't meet it. "You drew the Master Sword? And the Sages _let _you?"

Now she did look up. He was staring at her incredulously. He only held the sword he'd came with; the lusterless black one was nowhere to be seen. She nodded slowly. "It was the only way I could hope to defeat you, with the Sword of Evil's Bane."

"Yeah, and that worked out well." Dark replied sarcastically. "That's like saying you thought it'd be a great idea to douse a bonfire with some kerosene. For this alone I _wish_ I'd been the one to kill the Shadow Sage."

"You weren't?" Malon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But then, who did?"

"Son of a _cursed desert harlot._" Dark swore, looking quickly from the Sword to Malon. "Do you realize what you and that blond twit of a queen have done? _Do you get it?"_

"No, what?" Malon stood, puzzled by the shadow's outburst.

Dark gritted his teeth and pointed at the sword. "The key's out of the lock. His prison is broken. His supporters have struck. The Evil King walks again."

**Gotta love a good cliffhanger. Don't forget to review. :-) See you soon.**

**-Lady DM**


	24. Midnight

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter, and wow, it's a biggie. Hope you like it. :-) Also, I still own nothing.**

Dusk stole across the dunes. Below her, the Gerudo front line stood before the fortress, armed to the teeth. Across from them stretched a field of bones. These women had been fighting all day, but they all knew that the worse was yet to come. In this brief respite, during the in-between hour, the mortally-wounded were being hurried off and the corpses were being cleared. There were reinforcements, Gerudo who had yet to see battle, but the number dwindled every day. And she knew that if the Hero failed, there would come a day when the desert's daughters could stand no longer against their tireless, deathless foe.

As night grew closer, torches were lit along the wall of the fortress. On either side of her, archers took their places. Their arrows had little effect wedged between the bones of Stalfos, but they could pierce the most elusive Poe, and an eye shot could down just about anything. And even the injured could pick up a bow.

A hand on her shoulder signified a soldier with a report. She arched a brow; the twilight statistics had come to her several minutes ago.

"Highness, there is a strange sight on the northeastern horizon, approaching rapidly." The soldier offered a spyglass.

Nabooru took it and focused, scanning the northeastern horizon.

It took but a moment for an oddly glimmering speck to catch her eye. And as the nature of the speck became clear, her amber eyes narrowed. She handed the spyglass back to the violet-clad Gerudo.

"Order three of our best archers to get a bead on it. When she is in range, fire a warning shot. If she does not land, have her shot down."

"She, milady?" Came the query.

Nabooru only nodded. The other woman took the hint and hurried off to carry out her orders.

The speck was a black-clad Keaton-masked sorceress on a broomstick. Nabooru hadn't seen her in almost two decades, but there were some things one just didn't forget, and the face of one she should have killed stuck with her.

Arrows zoomed just over the soaring intruder, but she paid them no heed. As she flew over the wall, she passed directly over Nabooru's position. More arrows traced unerring paths towards her, fizzling and bouncing off a glimmering purple shield that sprung into being around her. A small object dropped towards the desert queen as the traitor zoomed overhead. Nabooru caught it reflexively.

It was a small glass vial, with what appeared to be a note inside. After a moment of thought, she pulled the cork and pulled the slip of paper out of the bottle. It was blank, save for an sketch of the symbol of Spirit.

"Your Highness, the archers could not-"

"I know." Nabooru cut off the soldier. A glance at the battlefield showed that though night was full upon them, enemies had yet to arise. Though unusual, it gave the Spirit Sage a hint towards the power behind this dark army. "Keep the battle lines at the ready. I have something to attend to at the Desert Colossus."

The soldier, the same captain as had alerted her to the witch's approach, nodded. looking relieved. She hurried off as Nabooru turned and made her way to her private chambers. A glance confirmed that the witch was flying out into the desert, and Nabooru intended to head her off.

Once in her chambers, Nabooru had a seat at a grand piano left over from Ganon's days on the throne. She did not often play, but then she did not often have need to travel swiftly to the Spirit Temple. So she let the melody come to her, and played the Requiem of Spirit on nimble fingers.

Then it was only a matter of letting the light take her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What?" Malon demanded.

His red eyes narrowed. "Are you deaf, or just stupid? Ganondorf, King of Evil, is free because you pulled the Master Sword."

Malon scowled. "But, if it was known that that would happen, then the Sages wouldn't have resorted to this. So you must be wrong."

"Yeah, because the error couldn't possibly be with your queen." Dark said sarcastically. "Goddesses know she has such a great track record."

"What are you talking about? Queen Zelda is the Princess of Destiny, and Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom besides." Malon said, standing again. "She wouldn't make a mistake like this."

"Are you kidding me?" He snorted in derision. "This is exactly the kind of mistake she would make. She practically opened the Sacred Realm for him once, of course she would do it again. Zelda is nothing if not impulsive."

Malon frowned sharply. "You aren't making any sense. Her Highness helped save Hyrule from Ganon. She would never help him."

"But it was her fault he ruled to begin with." Dark spoke slowly, as if talking to a small child. "The Sacred Realm can only be opened by gathering the three Spiritual Stones. Seven and a half years ago, Zelda had that done. She also taught a young boy the tune to open the Door of Time, where the key to the realm was. Under her guidance, that boy pulled the key, that sword, and opened the Sacred Realm. The darkness in Ganon's heart split the Triforce in three parts. One piece went to him, and one piece went to each of the pieces he used. Zelda, and her pawn. Your precious Link.

"But he was too young for to harness the power of the Triforce and the Master Sword, so he was locked away for seven years. In that time, Ganon created me, taking material from the Dark World, which hadn't been entered in the centuries since he was last defeated, and pushing it into the Sacred Realm to become Link's perfect mirror, a foil with which to defeat him in the inevitable event of his return." The swordsman wasn't facing her anymore, instead gazing absently at the Master Sword as he continued. "And when the shadow failed, defeated by the Sword of Evil's Bane, Ganon banished him back to the Dark World, a tool which, deprived of use, is discarded.

"But the shadow was tainted. He could no longer dwell content in darkness when he had had a taste of the light. He grew to hate even more vehemently the Hero who had defeated him, and the King who had created him and who had deserted him. He longed for revenge, and for a chance to walk free in the shining world that he had glimpsed through the bars of his prison. The Sacred Realm had given him an identity, and Hyrule had defined it."

"Sir." Malon and Dark both jumped at the newcomer. A Stalfos stood at the end of the hall, empty eyes gleaming like coals. "The Evil King bids you join him, and take your rightful place as the general of his legions."

"What? Is he here?" Dark interrogated. Malon's hand went to her waist, before remembering she had no weapon. And with him standing between her and the Master Sword, she had no safe way of obtaining one.

"No, my liege. He has sent word that there is but one task you must complete to be assured of a place at his side." The hollow voice sent chills down Malon's spine.

"Oh, and what's that?" Dark Link did not sound impressed.

"His orders are to bring him the head of the Hero." Its gleaming crimson gaze strayed to Malon, who resisted the urge to shudder, instead wishing again that she held her sword.

"You tell him I can give him exactly one finger, and he can have three guesses which. In case he hasn't noticed, I've got my own legions to command." Dark answered. "I'm not his hit man anymore."

"I will tell him you refused his generous offer," the Stalfos began, "when I present to him my bloodstained blade and the head of the Hero. You have no legions."

Blades clashed suddenly, black swords crossed against a bronze saber. "Sure, we got time to turn this into a lesson on the downsides of mutiny." Dark said through gritted teeth.

The Stalfos responded with a grim chuckle. "My pleasure, insolent shadow."

Dark deflected another blow with the blade in his left hand, lashing out with the Widowmaker in his right. It clashed jarringly with the skeletal warrior's shield. Malon winced at the sound even as the two disentangled, weapons held at the ready. The Stalfos made as if to circle, but Dark Link stood firm, leaning slightly with swords crossed in front of him. Malon realized with sudden clarity that he was guarding her, and she reached into her pack to find something, anything that would allow her to help him.

As the sound of steel meeting steel sounded again, she pulled out the grappling hook she'd got from Saria. A flash of inspiration came to her. She gave it a whirl, starting the hook spinning and waiting for her chance.

The Stalfos swung. Dark Link dodged, thrusting with both swords. One came into another painful conflict with that shield, and the other slid hard against bone. The Stalfos jumped back, and started advancing again.

Malon let fly with the hook. It caught on the top of the revenant's shield, and she yanked hard. The shield was dragged to the ground. Quick as thought, Dark Link darted in. Black swords flashed time and again as he viciously attacked the Stalfos.

_Clang! _Widowmaker batted aside the saber, knocking it out of the way. Within moments, Dark had dispatched his undead foe. Bones littered the ground as he turned back to face her.

"Nice move." Dark said, shadowy blade in his left hand vanishing. "Pick up your sword. If my men have turned on me, there is gonna be a hell of a lot more bones and bloodshed before we're outta here."

Malon pulled her hook, stowing it in her pack again. "Why did you do that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what, carrot-top?"

"You could have just joined Ganon." She explained. "You beat me. Instead you fought the Stalfos, and you're ready to fight the rest of your army instead of killing me. Why?"

Now both brows raised. "Oh wow. You're serious." He let out a long sigh. "Okay, look. We don't have time for this, because there is an army of Stalfos and we need to be out of here, ASAP."

"Do you have an ocarina?" She interrupted. Without answering, he held his free hand out, palm facing up. Inky darkness filled in the shape of an ocarina, and his eyebrow raised again. She nodded once. "If you can follow along with a song I know, then we can bypass all your soldiers."

"I'm intrigued." He sheathed his sword and held the instrument close to his lips. "Is this by chance one of the temple hymns?"

"Yeah. It's the Nocturne of Shadow. When we get to Kakariko, we can talk and figure out a plan." She answered, heading over and retrieving the Master Sword. "Or something."

"Fair, but I should warn you. I'm not the Hero, and you shouldn't expect a warm welcome for me in Kakariko." Dark replied. "I know I don't."

"Why not?" He arched a brow at her question, and it was clear no answer was forthcoming. Malon huffed, before taking a deep breath.

Stalfos that happened upon the hallway later found no trace of the duo beyond a deserted pile of scattered bones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Veridia stood atop her broom, loose-fitting black pants in place of her usual skirt, which she'd torn and pinned to her shoulders as a knee-length cape.. For the first time in eighteen years, her golden eye beheld the desert that she hailed from. For the first time in eighteen years, with her mask hanging from her belt and her hair whipping through the air around her, her scarred eye was visible for any to see. And for the first time in eighteen years, she was face to face with the Sage of Spirit.

Nabooru stood on a raised dais bearing the symbol of the Triforce, with the yin-yang swirl of Spirit superimposed upon it. She stood with cutlasses at her sides, clad in simple white clothes and a circlet with an amber stone resting on her forehead. It was the only thing that hinted at royalty.

Dead ahead of the sorceress was the mighty Spirit Temple. An ancient statue of a women loomed at its front, legs folded beneath her and hands held out, palms up. Whether she was a depiction of a Gerudo queen from ages past or of Din herself was information lost to time and not particularly relevant to Veridia at the moment anyway. The broom circled low around the Sage's post, and with a wave of her hand Veridia sent several fireballs lighting the flags placed around the area, turning them to giant candles for her use.

"Well, well, Nabooru. It has been some time." Veridia sneered, coming to a halt hovering in the air before and above the Sage. "Is it true they call you queen now? How long do you expect that to last?"

"It hasn't been long enough." Nabooru retorted. "I quite clearly recall banishing you to the end of your days. And we both of us have always known who the true Queen of the Gerudo is. You must be entering senility, to have returned alive. Have you forgotten the penalty for returning? I'd have thought I left you a sufficient reminder."

The wind picked up, but Veridia's smirk thinned only slightly. "Well, you'll be pleased to know I intend tonight to be the end of one of us. Either way, my exile sentence will be a moot point by morning."

Nabooru shook her head. "I've got an alternative offer for you, Veridia. Seek redemption in my name, and I'll absolve you. Join your sisters and we can face the darkness together through to a new dawn. You don't have to be a traitor or an exile any longer. Bring magic back to these sands, and seek a brighter day."

Veridia looked shocked for a moment, but only for a moment. "_Seek a brighter day?"_ Her sneer was back in full force. "My loyalties have never wavered, Nabooru. I support the desert's true royal line, and you cannot buy me with pretty words and weakness disguised as mercy. My King has returned. _Our_ King has returned. _You_ seek redemption in _his_ name, and perhaps you will be granted leniency."

Nabooru's eyebrows raised slightly at this announcement. "If it is the Evil King you speak of, then you should know that his return is impossible and that mercy has no home in that black hole he calls a heart."

"The cage does not exist that can hold the mighty Ganondorf! He is as strong as the dragon and as ruthless as the black widow." Veridia declared. "The rewards for serving him are lavish and the recourse for his enemies equally so! Allow me to demonstrate, foolish Sage!"

Out flashed Nabooru's cutlasses, and just in time. A ball of lightning sizzled towards her, dancing along her blades. And right up her arms. Nabooru couldn't even scream as the electrical energy flickered over her, seeming to touch every nerve ending with fire. After a few seconds that seemed like eternity, it stopped and she dropped to her knees.

_Note to self, _she thought. _Don't guard against lightning with cutlasses._

But she was far from over. A crackling sounded in her ears, and she rolled backwards off the dais in time to avoid a fireball.

The sound of cackling brought her attention to Veridia. "How many do you think you can dodge, _Your Royal Majesty?_" The title was said with nothing but scorn.

"Enough!" Nabooru cried, shooting back to her feet and taking a running leap off of the dais towards the witch, cutlasses leveled with deadly intent.

_There would be no second chances._ The words echoed in Veridia's mind. She threw up both hands, and a shield of glimmering purple energy sprang into being around her. Nabooru was blasted off of it. The wind was knocked out of her as she landed flat on her back on the dais. Veridia's hands swept back down, and the shield fell like a net atop the prone desert queen.

Nabooru tugged desperately, but to no avail. The violet energies held like steel. Looking back up, she saw Veridia land beside her, a wickedly curved knife in hand.. But she also saw something else, something that gave her a glimmer of hope.

"Any last words, lovely unlucky Queen?" Veridia purred, assured of her victory.

"Yes. Look up." Nabooru replied.

Both of their eyes went skyward in time to see two trails of sparkles, one pale pink and one red, spiraled towards them, respectively forming a Sheikah warrior and a Goron.

The Sheikah took one look at the situation and threw a handful of needles at the sorceress. All four embedded themselves in her shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain from the witch. As she grasped her shoulder, she glared daggers at him. But not for long.

The Goron's approach was even less subtle. A fist the size of her head collided with her stomach, knocking the breath from her and lifting her bodily. The impact launched her clear from the dais, sending her soaring to land on the sand several feet away.

"I will see to the Sage." Sheik said quickly. "Please deal with the witch."

"Gotcha." Darunia replied grimly. As Veridia struggled to her feet, Darunia strode to meet her. Another punch had her catching air again, and before she could get up he had steamrolled her.

In the meantime, Sheik had knelt, placing a hand just above the shimmering net. He muttered words Nabooru couldn't hear through his mask, and blue energy emanated from his hand. It spread along the net, and within moments both spells dissipated. Sheik offered a hand, and both got to their feet.

Darunia was rolling towards them from the other side of the temple. Fire radiated from him and spikes made a circle around him, transforming him into a stony rolling juggernaut. Between them and him, Veridia lay unconscious on the sand.

Nabooru looked to Sheik. "Save her." Sheik raised an eyebrow but nodded, and leapt into action.

He somersaulted through the air, landing directly between Darunia and the prone sorceress. Instants away from being flattened, a throwing motion heralded a bright flash of light. The flames and spikes crystallized into a translucent blue, and Darunia froze. Sheik knelt, putting his arm around the witch's waist and her arm around his shoulders. Then he dragged her out of the Goron's path.

And just in time. Darunia unfroze, rolling onwards as if he'd never stopped. Straight for Nabooru.

At the last second Nabooru threw herself off of the dais and out of harm's way, hitting the sand hard. Darunia slowed down as he passed over the symbol of the Triforce, finally coming to a stop not far away. The Sage of Spirit struggled to her feet, shoulder aching from where she'd landed wrong and a myriad of lightnng burns making themselves known.

"Hey, what gives?" Darunia asked, making his way to where Nabooru now stood. "I thought she was the bad guy."

"She is." Nabooru confirmed, turning to face where Sheik had dragged Veridia. He had laid her beneath a pillar set atop two others, an ancient doorway that had stood for as long as Nabooru could remember. The Sheikah was in the process of binding her wrists and ankles. "But she said some...disturbing things, and I want an explanation."

"Who is she?" Darunia questioned as the two Sages started that way. "I thought all the desert girls bowed to ya now."

Nabooru snorted. "Most of them do. But she was a follower of the Queen before me, and is one of the few who have never supported my rule."

Darunia's gaze narrowed. "But you succeded that pig as the leader of your people. I thought there hadn't been a queen since..."

"The Great War." Nabooru confirmed. They reached Sheik, who looked up at their approach.

"Well, I saved her." The masked fighter said. "But she has several broken bones. You did quite the number on her, Your Eminence."

Darunia nodded. "I don't go easy on my enemies."

"Can you wake her up?" Nabooru pressed. "She has information we need."

Sheik shook his head. "I can, but I won't until I treat these bones. Interrogation is fine, but I cannot condone torture."

Nabooru waved a hand. "Fine, fine. What do you need? There is a Scrub around here that can sell us some red potion."

"That won't be neccessary." Sheik replied, getting up. "There is a fairy fountain in the area. Watch her, and I will return shortly." With that, he vanished in a flash of light.

Darunia rubbed his eyes. "That one sure knows how to make an exit, don't he."

Nabooru nodded, blinking. She leaned against a pillar. "So, what brought you two here so fortuitously?"

Darunia folded his arms. "Grim tidings, I'm afraid. The Sage of Light has prophesied the end of our time."

Nabooru arched a brow. "Oh? Any set prediction on what our days are numbered as?"

Darunia cracked a smile at her flippant attitude. "Fraid not. But apparently he didn't outlast it."

"Rauru has passed, then?" Nabooru made a point of examining her fingernails.

The smile faded as Darunia nodded. "Along with Ruto, Saria, and Impa."

"Pity, he was a good man." Nabooru brushed some sand off of her pants, before grinning mischievously at the Sage of Fire. "Guess that leaves it to us to prove him wrong, huh?"

Darunia matched her expression. "Word."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dark looked around as they rematerialized. "So, your idea of a safe place to retreat to is a graveyard at midnight? Heh, we might get along after all."

Malon rolled her eyes. "This is the Kakariko graveyard. And I had no idea is was so late. The sun was only starting to set when I entered the Water Temple."

"Yeah, I hear Temple-hacking eats up time like it's nobody's business." The shadow replied, stretching his arms and leaning against the fence."

Malon raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask. She already had enough questions. "Okay. So, the Evil King is back. You're evil. But you saved me. Why?"

"Don't beat around the bush much, do you." Dark sighed. "The simplest answer runs along the lines of the enemy of my enemy is my...friend...I guess. Plus, with Green-Hatted Moron gone AWOL, you're apparently the Hero. Ergo, not expendable."

"Don't call Link that." Malon said sharply.

"Sorry. As the incarnation of your hero's dark side, I forgot I gotta be nice to him." Dark retorted sarcastically. "Where is the champion of all that's good and holy, anyways?"

"Well there's no call for insulting him behind his back." Malon replied. "And no one knows where he is. I was the last to see him, when he gave me the Triforce and said he was leaving."

"And you didn't think to ask where he was going?" Dark asked scathingly. "You Hylians really got all your bases covered."

"So you're on the good side now?" Malon asked, changing the subject.

"Wrong again, carrot-top." Dark said. "I'm on _my_ side. But the only way to defeat Ganon, is with you. Since I don't want to be under his control, that gives me an interest in his defeat. And since you also want him defeated, that puts you on my side."

Malon opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it, struggling with his logic. "But...I'm on the good side. So if I'm on your side, then you're also on the good side."

"Two things." Dark answered. "One, my agenda hasn't changed. I want to not be under somebody's thumb, and I want revenge. Against Ganon _and _Link. Link was available, now he's not and Ganon is. Your agenda _has_ changed. You don't want to kill me, you want to kill Ganon. But since I already wanted to do that, you joined my side. And two, is this really a productive conversation, or are we just wasting time?"

Malon shook her head. "My 'agenda' hasn't changed. I still want to save Hyrule." She yawned. "But it's the middle of the night. I'm headed into town to see if I can find a place to sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

"Suit yourself." Dark said. "Shadows don't need sleep. I'm going to find Zelda." A strange look passed over his face. "And suddenly, I feel like I am on the wrong side of the mirror."

"Zelda? Are you going to tell her about Ganon?" Malon asked, climbing the fence Dark was leaning on.

"Good goddesses, no. You are. But I am gonna see where you'll have to go in the morning." Dark replied. "She tends to get squirrelly when Ganon enters the equation."

Malon nodded and jumped, rolling at the bottom to absorb the shock of landing. When she got to her feet, she saw Dark Link was already there. "Okay. So, see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. See you in the morning, carrot-top." He melted into the shadows without another word, and Malon headed into town in search of a hot meal and a warm bed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sheik returned with two bottled fairies. One he passed to Nabooru, and one he uncorked on Veridia. It spiraled around her, finally vanishing in a rain of sparkles, and her eye fluttered open. She had been tied to one of the pillars, her hands bound behind her. Nabooru stood before her, with Sheik and Darunia flanking her. More worrisome, however, were the twin cutlasses crossed and just touching Veridia's exposed throat.

"Veridia. So you've awoken." The Sage's tone was all business, and Veridia knew she would not enjoy the moments to come.

"So it would seem." The witch replied. "You always have been too merciful." Maybe she could provoke Nabooru into killing her quickly.

"Perhaps." Nabooru said lightly, eyes hard as gemstones. "Speak the truth and I may be more merciful still. Was what you said about the King of Evil true?"

Veridia's eye practically lit up. This was her chance for redemption. She lowered her gaze submissively. "No, my queen. I said it merely to demoralize you. You have my...humblest apolo-aaugh!" She was cut off by the blades pressing harder against her jugular.

"I said the truth, Veridia." Nabooru said harshly. "But no matter, you've already answered that one for me. How did this come to pass?"

Veridia swallowed as the cutlasses withdrew slightly. "He...he overpowered the bonds you placed upo-aaugh!"

Again, Nabooru had not been fooled. "I'm just not gonna get a straight answer outta you, am I?"

"Ask nicely and maybe-nngh!" Veridia was interrupted by cold steel for a third time.

Without warning Nabooru spun the blades, removing them from the older Gerudo's throat. She sheathed them at her sides. No expression was on her face as she gazed levelly at Veridia.

"Are ya just gonna kill her then?" Darunia asked, the first question since she had awoken.

"I am passing the death sentence on her, but I won't kill her." Nabooru answered calmly, and Veridia's eye widened. _She wouldn't_... "We'll leave her here. Daybreak's in a few hours, and without food or water exposure to the sun will kill her if the cacti don't."

Needles flashed in the firelight, and blood soaked the front of Veridia's blouse.

Nabooru looked to Sheik, who had an unreadable look in his eyes. "Kill her or don't. But I won't condone torture. At least her death is quick this way."

Nabooru shook her head. "It's more than she deserved, but suit yourself. At the least, leave her remains for the jackals."

"So, where from here?" Darunia asked, turning away from the corpse.

"You both may stay the night here. I can lead us through the Haunted Waste in the morning, but it is not the place to travel at night." Nabooru answered.

"In the morning we should head to Castletown." Sheik said. "I can take us to the Temple of Time."

"Not before I check on the seige." The desert queen replied. "I'll talk through whatever 'Zelda' needs to discuss, but first I must see that my home still stands."

With this in mind, the trio set up camp. At Nabooru's suggestion-"Strange things haunt this desert."-they divided the remainder of the night into watches. Sheik took first, Darunia second, and Nabooru third.

Sheik thought he saw a shape out in the darkness, but it didn't approach and he didn't investigate. After all, strange things haunted this desert at night.

**Dun dun dun...what did Sheik see, I wonder? Well, I don't, but you might. And whose side is Dark on? All this and more answered in the next update.**

**In the meantime, I am looking for a beta. PM me if you are interested. And don't forget to review.**

**-Lady DM**


	25. Of Dreams and Darkness

**Hi again! So, this took a while, but it is a long chapter. The next one is also gonna be a long chapter. It will be up as soon as I'm done writing it. I own nothing, enjoy.**

B_ut no boy in green appeared._

Link, the Hero of Time, stood atop a large, barren hill. His mouth formed words she could not hear, to a violet-haired youth she did not recognize.

_Bereft,_

The calm, measured voice spoke again, and as it did she saw Castletown, completely empty. It was morning, but not a soul stirred. A shiver passed down her spine.

_the people turned to their Sages for guidance._

She was in an unfamiliar room which smelled of sand and spices, and Darunia lay sprawled at her feet, blood pooling around him. The sound of metal on metal drew her attention, and she saw-

_They gathered in the temples,_

Kakariko Town. A line of wagons rolled slowly up the mountain trail.

_where the ground was highest,_

A steady drumline like a heartbeat filled her ears next to that even voice. She saw Mayor Skulltula speaking to a Goron that, though young, bore a striking resemblance to Darunia. The two stood at the entrance to Goron City. Kakariko's mayor lead the wagons, and many Gorons crowded the city entrance. She could not hear the words.

_and offered their prayers to the goddesses._

Many Gerudo knelt before the Desert Colossus. They formed a half-circle with their bodies, and in the center two of the desert's daughters stood alone. One had short-cropped hair and dark eyes, and was clothed in silks of deep purple, while the other wore her hair in a long braid over one shoulder and bright orange clothing. Both held two cutlasses in their hands, and faced each other. They bowed to each other, and at the same moment leapt into motion against each other. Swords clashed.

_They prayed that the Hero would save them,_

She saw herself, kneeling in prayer before the Door of Time, bathed in the glittering radiance of the three Spiritual Stones. Silence reigned, and she watched as she opened her eyes and stood, turning to face the entrance. A wave of her hand enacted the spell to change her into Sheik, whose hand gripped the hilt of his thin-bladed sword.

_that evil would be vanquished,_

The scene didn't change. She watched as the shadows pooled around Sheik's feet, and a black-and-white likeness of Link arose, red eyes gleaming. To her surprise, the pair traded words.

"He approaches." "Link" said to the masked fighter.

"Dark times when battle must be done in this sacred place." Sheik replied.

The shadow only nodded.

_and that an end would come to the falling rain._

She was back in Castle Town. It was night, and raining hard. It looked to have been raining for quite some time. Water sluiced off of roofs and out of gutters, pooling in the empty streets and rising fast. Lightning struck.

And Zelda woke up.

* * *

It was a bright new morning. The sun was high in the sky as Malon descended the steps of Kakariko Town. At the bottom of the steps, a surprise greeted her. Tethered to a nearby tree was Desert Wind, grazing contentedly. She paused, confused. She was sure she'd had to leave him at Lake Hylia.

"Took you long enough. What, did you have to build the town before you could sleep in it?"

Malon whirled. Leaning against the wall where she was sure no one had stood a moment ago was Link's monochromatic reflection himself.

"Well I was up half the night, shadow." Malon returned, crossing her arms. In the morning light, she had dared to hope the previous day had been a dream. With the evidence before her, she knew better.

"Well what do you know. Looks like a knockoff's got some bite after all." Dark sneered.

"So I see." Her words wiped the smirk off his face. "I don't have time to bicker with you, swordsman."

He pulled his black hat off and executed an exaggerrated bow. "Oh, _my apologies_, high and mighty Hero. I didn't _mean_ to waste your precious time. By all means, lead the way and let us depart!"

Malon gave him a hard look. He grinned maliciously at her. She shook her head. "Okay, look. If we're going to be on the same side, there have got to be some ground rules."

"Save it, carrot-top." He interrupted. "Let's find the princess, kill the bad guy, and then pick up right back where we left off." All traces of mirth vanished from him as he pushed off of the wall and walked past her.

She turned to keep facing him, also heading for the lead rope of her stallion. "Oh? And where did we leave off, pray tell?"

"All in good time, carrot-top." He replied. His dark sword cut through the rope before she had the chance to untie it. "Now, are we ready to go?"

Malon mounted and looked down at Dark Link. "Do you have a horse, or are you just gonna hoof it?" She asked him, chuckling.

He looked disgusted. "Hoof it? Really?" He shook his head. "Wow. Okay. No, I don't have a horse, but there's a ranch near here I can steal one from."

Her mouth dropped open, and she stammered for a moment before she could reply. "Do...do you know who I am?"

"'Course I do, carrot-top." He answered, turning to walk off. "Hero of corny jokes, Bearer of the Triforce of suck, I can keep going."

"I'm Malon of Lon Lon Ranch." She said, arching an eyebrow. "And if you think you're about to steal one of my father's horses, I'm gonna have to whip out the cattle prod."

He turned an appraising glance on her. "...Huh. Shoulda known Link'd go for a cowgirl. If you're the farmer's daughter, then you can get us a family discount and it'll be a steal anyways. It's on the way to where we gotta go besides, so let's get it over with already."

"Uh, do we have to?" At his irritated look, she continued. "Go to Lon Lon, I mean. There's...some stuff I'd rather not get into."

"Didn't tell Daddy you were off to save the world?" Dark snorted. "Whatever. Just meet me at the bridge over Gerudo River. That's where we'll meet Zelda."

"Why would she be in Gerudo Valley?" Malon asked. "Unless...oh no! Has Ganon already..."

"No, stupid." Malon suddenly missed carrot-top. "She's probably having a tea party with the Gerudo Queen, happily unaware they're both at the top of the big G's hit list."

* * *

"It's like this." Nabooru said, seated at the head of the oblong table. Sheik and Darunia sat on either side of her, and two of her highest-ranking captains had also joined her. The Sage was currently in the process of catching her companions up to speed. "After two weeks of a hard seige, all signs of the assault ceased last night at sunset. This was routine, as our undead adversaries have made it habit not to fight at dawn or twilight. What was unusual is that since then, there has been no sign of any Stalfos beyond the bones of the truly dead." Her amber gaze lit on her captains. "Ladies, anything to add?"

One of them, a Gerudo with a long braid hanging over her shoulder, spoke up. "Yes, m'Queen. It has been conjectured that th'witch seen last eve had tied her life force to the dark legions, and her death is tied to th'collapse of the army."

"While those of us with sense," demurred the other captain, dark eyes narrowed, "Believe its grim focus has merely been shifted. We recommend vigilance, and taking full advantage of the lull to heal our wounded."

"The war is over," insisted the first captain. "Thanks to th'heroics of th'Queen, and th'valient foreign aid," at this she flashed a smile at Sheik, "th'Fortress is safe again."

"To believe that would be to fall into a false sense of security." The second captain disagreed. "Proud fools fall first, your Highness. And we of the desert are not fools."

"Cecil, Arali. I want answers, not feuds." Nabooru stated, looking to each of the captains in turn. "I myself had theorized her death had something to do with the ceasefire, Arali. But evidence discovered prior supports Cecil's guess as well. We will do as we have always done...hope for the best, and prepare for the worst."

Both of the other Gerudo nodded. Arali spoke again, slender hands folded before her. "M'Queen, what orders can we take to th'troops?"

"For now..." Nabooru's fingers tapped agitatedly on the arm of her chair. "Keep the gate closed. Repair damages. I want three scouts trained on the bridge. Administer red potions as needed. I want as many troops as possible at their fighting best before noon. Both of you are dismissed."

The captains nodded, stood, and bowed before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Sheik turned his eyes on their Queen.

"Pardon me, but who were they?" He inquired.

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "Those were my top two captains, Cecil and Arali. They rarely agree, but it makes for well-rounded reports. Why do you ask?"

"I saw them in a dream." Sheik replied. "They dueled before the Spirit Temple."

"That's odd." Nabooru said. "No one goes to the Spirit Temple."

Darunia cracked his knuckles. "As fascinating as this is, don't we have bigger rocks to dodge? Like, say, the King of Evil?"

The Spirit Sage nodded, interest waning from her captains. "Yes, do we know if the Hero has succeeded yet?"

"He ain't gonna know that." Darunia answered her even as Sheik's eyes drifted shut. "He ain't seen her since Kakariko, and he's been with me since then."

Before Nabooru could answer that, Sheik spoke again. "She is alive. Traveling." His words were curt, and as he looked up he seemed...edgy.

"...Huh. That's a neat trick." Darunia mused. "So, we got a game plan, or we gonna have to head to the castle to ask Queen Zelda?"

Nabooru looked askance at the Sage of Fire. "...You do know Sheik is Zelda, right?"

"What?" Darunia looked confused. "When did this happen?"

Nabooru shook her head. "Sheik's always been Zelda. There was that big reveal in the Temple of Time, right before we made that bridge so Link could go face Ganon. Remember?"

"Oh." Darunia's features rearranged into a stern expression that was almost frightening. "I knew that. I was testing _you,_ Nabooru."

"In light of the King of Evil's return," Sheik spoke dryly, "I think I'll stick to my disguise. You have my apologies if you were mislead, Your Eminence."

"He is right." Nabooru said. "We need a plan. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, what about Malon?" Darunia asked. "Do we think she can face and defeat Ganon?"

"If she was able to defeat Link's shadow..." Sheik started.

"If." The Spirit Sage interrupted. "We don't know how that battle went down. She survived, but that's a far cry from victory."

"Yeah, okay, maybe she lost," Darunia replied. "But at least she's alive. We don't know how much time we got, and maybe she'll have a chance to sharpen up before shippin' out."

"And maybe," came Nabooru's heated response, "she is traveling to wherever Ganon is, because she's been taken captive and that shadow is working for him again. We can't rely on the Hero every time Hyrule's in danger. Sooner or later, we gotta step up for ourselves."

"The Hero is the Goddesses' chosen." Sheik stated. "And with the Triforce, Malon is the only one who stands a chance against Ganon."

"So if Link showed up right now," Nabooru started, "you'd put all your faith in Malon, and tell Link to stay his hand?"

Sheik paused, before slowly answering. "I...don't believe Link...will return. But if he did...and if the Triforce remained with Malon...yes, I'd put my faith in her."

The masked Queen leaned back in her chair, only barely listening as the two Sages continued debating on whether or not to rely on Malon to defeat the King of Evil. She wished she had the answers. Since that morning, she'd been puzzling over the strange dreams she'd had throughout the restless hours of sleep she could claim. The last had been the most memorable, but rain and rising waters had been a recurring theme, she was sure of it. She wasn't sure of what it meant. She'd never seen the two Gerudo, but had recognized them on sight from her dream. Frustrated, confused, Zelda tapped the Triforce of Wisdom for the second time that day, violet eyes drifting closed once more.

She could still sense the dark presence she recognized as Ganon, searching for her like he always was. When she'd sensed this earlier, she'd shied away mentally, breaking the connection. But now she merely ignored it; she had bigger fish to fry. On the other side of their trinity, she could sense Malon. A calm, determined force that was drawing ever closer. Fear dwelt on the edges of the Hero's awareness, but this was by far the most focused Zelda had ever perceived her to be.

The Princess of Destiny dared to tempt fate no longer. She dropped the connection, lest that ominous pull from the Triforce of Power derive her whereabouts. Her eyes opened, red orbs meeting amber.

Sheik suddenly realized both of the Sages were staring intently at him. If the need to mask the Triforce of Wisdom were not so great, he would slip back into the Queen's persona on the spot. Instead, he coughed slightly. "Um...could you repeat the question?"

Nabooru shook her head. "I told you she was asleep."

"Did you have a vision?" Darunia asked. "Or were we just boring you?"

"Malon is on her way here." Sheik answered, thankful his mask hid his reddening face. "We will save our plans for her arrival."

The two Sages chuckled, but complied. The Council disbanded, with Darunia and Sheik heading to their respective quarters and Nabooru heading back out to the fortress wall to watch for the Hero and darkness, whichever came first.

* * *

Dark Link had no intention of walking anywhere. After all, why should he spend hours trudging from place to place when he could walk through shadows and be at his destination within seconds, just by letting the tug of the Triforce guide him? Long as he resisted the pull from Malon, he should be fine. Especially when it was so conveniently close by anyways.

Dark paused, shifting back into the light. Gerudo Fortress could not in any mindset be referred to as "conveniently close" to Kakariko Town. Where in Nayru's creation had _he_ been headed? The shadow took a look around.

He seemed to be in the Castle Town Marketplace. Everything was oddly calm. He hadn't seen it so quiet since the last time he'd been here, near the start of Ganon's reign almost eight years ago. Dark had been in charge of clearing the town surrounding the castle, and though emptied fairly quickly, calm had not been a word that could be used to describe the place then. Now though, the square was completely empty, the only sound the splashing of water in the fountain. No children played, no dogs barked. Ominous storm clouds hung low in the sky. No market vendors were about; shops were boarded up and stalls were deserted. Not even the wind stirred here.

The shadow could still feel the insistent draw of the Triforce, beckoning him closer. It was strong here, almost as strong as when he'd been standing near Malon. It seemed to emanate from the castle, path cleared invitingly.

Against his better judgement, the shadow succumbed. A thought sent him back through the shadows, rematerializing even closer to the siren song of the Triforce. And the sight that met his blood-colored eyes made him realize immediately that this had been a stupid, _stupid_ idea.

**"Well, well. Dark Link. I thought I smelled a rat." **Ganon sat upon the throne of Hyrule Castle. **"I suppose this means you have accepted my offer, and you have a delivery for me, correct?"** A superior smirk curved his lips.

Dark's mouth was suddenly dry, and he suddenly came to the conclusion that there was a world of difference between talking to Ganon, and talking to a Stalfos representative. But this was no time for fear. He needed to get out of here, as quickly and as smoothly as possible. He forced himself to meet the Evil King's eyes.

"Yeah. About that." Dark swallowed, hating the trepidation that had seized him. Ganon merely cocked a brow, and cracked his knuckles, but said nothing, waiting for the shadow to finish. "I'm not your hitman, you thrice-smited son of an Octarok."

The look of shock that painted the Gerudo's features was almost identical to the one Dark Link wanted to wear. Why in Farore's green glades would he _say_ that? To Ganon's _face_? And the words just kept coming. "I've joined forces with the Hero, Ganondorf. Me and Link? We're gonna send you right back to the Sacred Realm in _tears_." It was like he couldn't stop.

The only thing that shocked him more was the King of Evil's reaction. After a moment of gaping in surprise, he threw his head back and guffawed uproariously. Dark wasn't sure whether to be relieved or insulted.

**"Ah hah hah, you almost had me there, shadow." **Ganon said finally, once he'd finished laughing. **"For a moment I almost believed you. But you need to do your homework. Link's not around anymore. Your new target is a little redheaded Hylian girl running around calling herself Hero. Bring me her head and lead my armies."**

Dark shook his head. _Might as well go for broke,_ he thought as he drew Widowmaker. "I meant it, Ganon. You will look upon me and see your demise." He pointed the blade at the Gerudo king, preparing to abscond if the guy so much as twitched. Heroic last stands were for suckers, not shadows, after all.

The smile faded from Ganon's face, and he held up one hand, palm facing Dark Link. **"I still think there's a chance you're joking, Dark. You're always one for a laugh. I hope for your sake that that is all this is."** Violet glimmering energies gathered in that hand.

Dark knew it would be easy to put his sword away, and laugh, and pretend it really _was_ a joke. He'd gone too far for either of them to believe it of course, but to back down now would be to surrender, and Ganon could accept that. Sheathe Widowmaker, laugh, and go murder Malon. It would be the easy and sensible thing to do.

But sense had not checked in that morning, so Dark Link stood his ground. If he could reflect that ball of energy back at Ganon with Widowmaker, that oughtta give the arrogant King pause. And while he was stunned, Dark could-

His thought processes were interrupted as Ganon lost patience with him and threw the ball his way. Dark swung his black blade, expecting it to reflect the spell back upon its caster. Triumph turned back to horror as his sword passed ineffectually through the sphere of sparking shadows.

It jolted him like a lightning bolt, throwing him to land flat on hs back. He struggled to his feet, accompanied by the sound of the Evil King's laughter. He lifted Widowmaker again. So it couldn't reflect the vicious spells his opponent had to offer. Dark would simply have to meet the challenge head-on. He could already see Ganon readying another sphere, energies flickering rapidly.

No time to spare, Dark charged. He somersaulted to avoid the glowing ball of energy lobbed at him and brought his blade down upon the still-seated King of Evil. It carved a path dead center and down, finally stopping to protrude from Ganondorf's breastplate.

A moment of silence passed between them as they stared at the sword in Dark's hand. As his eyes retraced the blade's path upwards, he realized that it had not left a single mark, but rather had phased through insubstantially. The next things he registered were more rumbling laughter and a fist which backhanded him, sending the shadow skidding back across the floor.

**"Foolish shadow,"** Ganon was standing now, a cruel smirk on his condescending face. **"You might want to look into getting an actual sword if you wish to fight me."** He punctuated his sentence with another ball of gleaming energies.

Dark Link rolled out of the way, the spell scorching the stone where he'd been but a moment before. He needed time; time to figure what was wrong with his sword, and time to find Veridia and see what she could tell him. Time to prepare for this battle, rather than rushing in headfirst.

In the flash of light that heralded Ganon's next attack, Dark vanished, fleeing down shadowed halls no mortal could tread. Two Triforce pieces tugged him in two directions. He made for the one held not by the King of Evil, changing mind and course at the last moment. After all, there was no need for the Hero to see him like this, scorched and breathless. So it was with relief that he finally rematerialized in Gerudo Valley, in a puddle beneath the shadow of a wooden board. Dark collapsed, letting the water soothe his wounds. He could clean himself up and wait here for Malon.

After all; now, he had time.

* * *

Cecil frowned. "If there is a disturbance," she began, "it is our business, regardless of _where_ in the valley it is taking place." The scout nodded, and Cecil continued. "An incomplete report renders me unable to tell if the incident is worth troubling the Queen over." Her dark eyes narrowed suddenly. "So _go_, and _complete_ the report, and _take care_ of the matter so that the Queen does not have to."

The scout nodded again, and departed to complete her report.

* * *

Malon held on for dear life as Desert Wind hurtled over the board that served as a makeshift bridge. It was just as well, because she didn't see it supporting the weight of a horse and rider. Still, her breath caught anew as they landed on the other side. Desert Wind reared up upon landing, whinnying loudly. Malon was almost thrown, but kept her seat, whispering words of reassurance to the horse.

"Good Goddesses, carrot-top," came a voice from under the bridge. Malon looked to see Dark Link, now standing on that precarious wooden board. "Do you always make such an infernal racket?"

Malon rolled her eyes. "Look, Wind. It's a grumpy troll living under the bridge. Think he's gonna try to eat us?"

Dark narrowed his eyes, walking off the board and past Malon, who busied herself with dismounting. "So, it just takes you forever to get anywhere then, not just in the mornings?" The shadow sneered.

Malon dismounted, sliding off of Desert Wind before looking at Link's darker self. Blood was caked on his upper lip, and his right eye was swollen. One of his sleeves was rolled up, and she could see ugly burn marks tracing paths up his pale arm. She frowned. "Shadow, what in tarnation happened to you?"

He raised an eyebrow, then winced as the movement pulled at his eye. "None of your business, carrot-top. Let's get this show on the road."

Malon sighed, shaking her head. She pulled the hat off of her head, turning to the small pool beneath the board. She dipped it in the water, but as she wrung excess drops from it, she heard a _whoosh!_ followed by a _thud!_ behind her. The Hero whirled, free hand going to the hilt of her sword.

A Gerudo had landed on Dark from behind, and stood with two cutlasses poised at the shadow's neck. A pointed look from her had Malon's hands dropping to her sides, dripping hat still held limply. Brown eyes scanned the area quickly, before meeting the Hero's surprised gaze once more.

"Who are you?" Her voice was cold, and as an afterthought she pressed her swords a smidgeon harder against her captive. "Any funny business and your lover dies, girlie."

Malon sputtered, her face flushing as red as her hair. "He's not-" She managed to squeak, before being interrupted by a _whump! _Dark had vanished, causing the Gerudo to stumble and fall. Their positions had been switched, for now the shadow stood above _her_, obsidian blade held at the ready.

"Alright." His voice held more than a note of smug pride. "Who are _you_? Any funny business, and...well, you're a clever girl, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Shadow, don't kill her!" Malon found her voice at last, still slightly flustered at the situation.

"What?" Dark sounded irritated yet again. "Why would I do something stupid like that? This chit's our ticket in, even if she doesn't talk."

"If the Queen is here," Malon pointed out, "we shouldn't need a ticket in. Let her go, shadow."

"What? She was gonna kill me!" Dark had gone from irritated to outraged. "If we're not gonna use her, I should kill her on principal!"

"But you won't." Malon folded her arms. "You're one of the good guys now. You can't just go around killing people that look at you funny."

"_What?_" Dark snarled. "Just who in the name of the Goddesses do you think you are, carrot-top, to tell me who I can and can't kill?" He pressed his sword to his captive's neck, a drop of blood beading upon her tanned skin.

"In case you missed it the first time," she retorted, "my name is Malon, and I am the Hero of the Triforce of Courage. Let the Gerudo go."

"And suppose I don't?" Dark challenged, raising an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do then, oh high and mighty Hero?"

The two stared each other down. Malon's hand rested upon the hilt of the Master sword, but she made no move to draw it. "I think," she answered finally, "that if you try to kill her, I'll have to fight you. You won't have the advantage of surprise, and we'll be fighting in broad daylight. This isn't a fight you'll win, and not just because you won't kill me. You need me, shadow, and you can't defeat me now. So let the woman go."

Dark stared at her for a long moment, and Malon's grip on her sword tightened. She didn't want to have to fight him again, but if he persisted...

Finally the blade faded from his hand, and he stepped off of the Gerudo, who leapt to her feet, regarding the both of them warily. Dark kept his eyes on malon as he spoke. "You're cannier than I gave you credit for, carrot-top. I won't underestimate you again."

The Hero didn't reply. Instead she turned to the woman. "Excuse me, I trust you heard my introduction?" At her wide-eyed nod, Malon continued. "I'm here to see the Queen. I have some important news. Do you think I could get an audience?"

"You...are not a Gerudo." The woman said slowly, sheathing her cutlasses. "We do not allow men within the fortress except as prisoners." Her eyes flicked to Dark, and then back to Malon. "If you will wait here, I can carry a missive to Her Majesty, to ask if she will see you."

Malon nodded. "That would be fine, thank you."

The Gerudo looked at them both once more, before nodding to Malon and running off in the direction of the Fortress.

**Whew, okay. What lays in store for our Hero? Review and tell me what you think. See you soon.**

**-Lady DM**


	26. Just Before the Dawn

**Hey there! We are getting down to the wire now. Not much to say here. Let's dedicate this to all the people whose favorite Sages were either Nabooru or Darunia. Those guys are awesome. I own nothing, enjoy. **

* * *

Zelda drummed her fingers on the conference table anxiously as Malon walked into the room. The Hero looked around, taking in the two Queens and the King that were seated in the room. These three were the last of the Sages; the princess almost wondered if Link would have been able to save the others.

And then Malon's companion entered the chamber, and Zelda's mind stopped working entirely. He was tall, with ashen skin and silver hair. He wore a black tunic with a matching hat. But for his blood-red eyes and dark coloring, he was her Hero's mirror image.

Although she had to admit, Link had never to her knowledge looked so furious and hostile at the world. There was nothing but murder in those carmine eyes, and nothing in those chiseled features could be mistaken for friendly. The shadow was cruel, and it showed in the lines of his face.

The two took a seat at the table. The dry heat of the desert filled the room oppressively, reigned over by a terse silence filled with apprehensive stares. Finally Nabooru spoke, slanted eyes narrowing. "This is awkward, so I'll just start us off. Who's your friend, Miss Hero?"

Malon fidgeted in her chair, brushing a tendril of scarlet behind one pointed ear. "He's...um, he's Link's shadow."

Dark gave her an annoyed look before turning to face the Sages. "By my past employers, I've been called Dark Link. More recently, just Dark."

The Spirit Sage quirked a brow. "Uh-huh. And just who is your current employer, shadow?"

"As a matter of fact," Dark started, "my latest employer is one of yours. A Gerudo witch, by the name of-"

"Veridia." The word was filled with callous venom. Nabooru spun a knife in her hand. "Latest and late. She is dead, so who do you work for now, thing of evil?"

"Oh for the love of Din." Dark cursed, bringing out Widowmaker and slamming it flat on the table. "Dead? What the hell am I supposed to do with this if she's dead?"

Nabooru recoiled at the site of the blade, lip curling in disgust. Zelda looked at it curiously, reaching to brush her fingers along the blade. The Gerudo Queen stopped her, shooing her hand from the thing as she spoke. "Where in the Goddesses' creation did you get a spirit-sword?"

"Witch said she made it." Dark replied nonchalantly. "Said it was powered by her life force and could stand against the Triforce. What I want to know is, who stole my kill?"

"Your kill?" Nabooru snorted. "That's a good one."

"What, pray tell," spoke Zelda, "is a spirit-sword? I have never heard of one."

"I'm not surprised." The Gerudo responded, taking the sword by the hilt and passing her fingers through the insubstantial blade. "They are practically myth. None have ever documented the existence of one, but there are a couple of ancient tomes written on the subject by a Hylian wizard that once worked for one of my ancestors."

Malon arched a brow. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, if none have ever been made, then how do you know what it is?"

Nabooru paused, then shrugged. "That's a pretty good question. I recall my aunt telling me stories about the ancient Gerudo kings, but I don't think these ever came up. I'm gonna chalk it up to Sage stuff and thank Din." She tilted her chair back, heels perched on the edge of the table. Twirling the hilt in her hand, she continued. "The idea is to use a life force as fuel. The energy of the spirit bound keeps the sword sharp, and keen, and accurate. As well as an arcane source of strength. With the vitality and vigour of a living soul, the weapon is uniquely suited to accomplish a set goal. The catch," She righted the chair, laying the sword back upon the table. "is that the goal must be somehow significant to the life given. The appearance and abilities of the sword will reflect the purity of the energy and the goal."

"Hardly matters now." Dark interjected, annoyed. "The crone's dead, and the sword's no good."

Nabooru took on a thoughtful look, eyes on Widowmaker. "That's...not neccessarily true." As she leaned back again, she steepled her fingers together. "You didn't use the sword to kill her, so its condition means you didn't kill anyone else with it either. If no life is taken, and if the goal goes undone, then no life is given either. Had you killed someone, then her spirit would be bound to it after her death, unless her death was caused by the sword. But neither happened, so what we have here is a blank slate."

"What would it be like," Zelda spoke up curiously, "if either of those had happened?"

"Well that depends on what its goal was." Nabooru answered.

All eyes turned to Dark, who rolled his eyes. "As if I'll tell you self-righteous zealots. Not bloody likely unless I get a promise of amnesty in all three of your countries for as long as I see fit to hang around."

"Speaking of things that aren't bloody likely." Nabooru snorted in response. "Men aren't allowed in my fortress except on my express invitation. Or if they've proved themselves worthy."

Darunia shrugged. "Don't know ya, kid. You look creepy as heck, but if you're Link's shadow, there's gotta be some kinda good in ya. After all, you're here with us instead a'servin' the Dark King. That's gotta count for somethin'. I'll grant ya amnesty on Death Mountain, so long as ya don't run around killin' Gorons."

Zelda gazed intently at Dark Link. "Do you intend, once this is past, to try and make a life for yourself in Hyrule?"

He matched her stare with his own. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Or do you intend to resume your sinister ways, the ways of a warlord?" Zelda continued, azure eyes boring into him. "I cannot condone the presence of someone to my people who intends only to kill and enslave them."

"I'll tell you what, Queen." Dark replied evenly. "I've heard your captain of the guard recently perished. Give me the post, and I'll tell you what you want to know and I won't lead a dark army against Hyrule and her allies."

Zelda blinked. Malon inhaled sharply. What trick did he have up his sleeve? Was this a part of his ambition to kill Link?

"Wasn't the Shadow Sage your captain?" Nabooru asked, looking from Zelda to Dark and back again. Zelda nodded before answering the shadow.

"I will grant your request, but know that at the slightest hint of treachery you will be dismissed from your post. However, unless you commit an actual crime, your amnesty will not be revoked." She folded her hands on the table in front of her. "Now if you would, please tell us what you know of your sword's intended purpose."

"Alright." Dark answered, lifting Widowmaker. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. This sword was supposed to shatter the Triforce of Courage and kill the Hero of Time."

Stunned silence met this declaration, until Zelda spoke again. "But...she never faced Link, why would his destruction have a personal stake for-"

"That Stalfos-licking wife of an Oktarok." Nabooru swore. Zelda blanched at the harsh language, ears flushing red as the other Queen continued. "That broom-stuffing thrice-cursed Lizalfos-spawn!"

"Your Radiance!" Zelda interrupted. "Please, for the love of Nayru, Farore, _and_ Din, explain yourself."

Nabooru looked up, startled. "What? Oh, beg pardon, Princess. I just...there was a matter of disagreement between myself and the late sorceress. To explain it would take all afternoon as well as yet more time that we don't have, besides concerning a matter of secrecy vital to the Gerudo throne. But I will say that she was a staunch supporter of Ganon and especially my predecessor, the last Gerudo Queen before me. As Link dethroned and defeated Ganon, it is likely that she took it as a personal offence."

Zelda arched a brow at Nabooru's lie, but let it go. "Well. The sword is a blank slate. Was this an important point, Your Radiance? Can anything be done to grant...Dark...a weapon that will aid him if he should do battle with the Evil King?"

Nabooru nodded looking back at the sword in Dark's hand. "It is possible..." Her amber eyes took on a distant and glassy look. "That a spirit may imbue the blade...with a new and similar purpose...but at a cost."

Malon tilted her head. She thought she'd heard something, but the noise was distant, something...creaking?

Nabooru's eyes rolled back in her head, and she slumped forwards, face meeting the table with a _thump!_, jolting Malon back to the conversation. But only a moment passed before the Sage of Spirit stirred anew. Her gaze was blurry and unfocused as she took in the scene around her; the table, and its inhabitants. It sharpened as she focused on Dark Link, who met her gaze with a puzzled smirk and a quirked brow.

"Well." Zelda said as Nabooru came around. "We will consider that. But for the moment..." Her voice trailed off as she became aware of a strange creaking noise.

Malon fidgeted in her seat as the noise grew louder. Even Dark looked around as Malon spoke. "Pardon, but does everyone hear that? What is that sound?"

Nabooru's eyes snapped up as she threw off the last of her stupor. ":That's the gate. Son of a Moblin that's the Goddesses-damned _gate!_" In a moment she'd stood, knocking over her chair, hands going to her cutlasses even as she whirled to face the door.

Just as it was slammed open. There stood the Evil King, Ganondorf. Malon had only ever seen him once, in passing, when he had visited Lon Lon Ranch and cursed Ingo into obeying him. The man was tall, closer to seven feet than six. He had hair like fire and eyes like coals, as well as the grin of a Wolfos, all sharp teeth and malice. He was clad in dark armors, and a massive sword was held in his hand. Suddenly, her hand blazed with light, and Ganon's and Zelda's hands both matched as the Triforce was near unified.

**"Ha ha ha."** Ganondorf laughed, and the sound sent chills down the Hero's spine. **"So this is all the forces that Hyrule could muster against me. The Hero is gone, and you don't even have a full circle of Sages to defy me with. This will be even easier than I had planned."**

"I doubt that, _swine._" Nabooru snarled, standing before him with blades drawn.

Malon stood, as did everyone else at the table. Her hand strayed to the Master Sword, but her arm was grabbed by Dark. She looked at him in surprise to see him shaking his head as he backed up a step.

Meanwhile, Ganon spoke again.** "Nabooru. At long last I will get to repay you for your insubordination."**

"Do not vent upon my subjects," Zelda interjected, speaking at last, "for what I have done to you. This score is between-ahh!" She gasped as Darunia seized her by the arm, pulling her behind him.

"Outta here, Princess!" The Goron King thundered. "Away with you!"

Malon watched as Dark caught the stumbling Queen without breaking eye contact with her. He mouthed a single word before vanishing with Zelda into the shadows.

**"No! You will not escape so easily, Zelda!" **Ganon yelled, throwing a ball of violet electricity where Zelda had been. It was reflected back towards him by a mighty Goron fist. Nabooru flipped backwards out of the way, landing atop the table. She sheathed one curved blade and threw a knife at her former King in a single fluid motion before catching sight of Malon.

"Fly, you fool!" She hissed at the paralyzed Hero. "Sing out, and begone!" Her moment of distraction cost her dearly as Ganondorf threw another scorching spell at her. The Spirit Sage was not able to dodge, and was hurled against the wall.

"Shadow." It suddenly became clear what Dark had meant by that one mouthed word.

Ganondorf started towards the recovering Gerudo, sword raised. Darunia stepped smoothly in his way, a fist poised and aimed for his face. And time seemed to pause as Malon took a breath, her high clear voice carving the notes of the Nocturne of Shadows through the growing sounds of battle enveloping the Gerudo Fortress. As a trail of purple sparkles heralded her departure, Darunia's punch slammed into Ganon's breastplate. The metal gave, but the Evil King did not. He dealt the Goron King two blows to the head, first with an armored elbow and then with the hilt of his sword. The mountain monarch grunted in pain, but stood his ground.

Suddenly Ganon found himself beset on two sides as a pair of cutlasses tapped out a ringing tune along the side of his armors. Nabooru grinned wickedly at him, and he felt a twinge of pain as one of her blades struck home. Gritting his teeth, he jumped back, a ball of sparking energy quickly growing in his hand.

Darunia glanced sidelong at Nabooru. "You could get out of here, I'll hold him off."

"And leave you to get all the glory?" Nabooru teased, keeping an eye on the spell building in the Evil King's hand. "Not gonna happen, by Din."

"Then you know what to do, Spirit?" rumbled Darunia, fists starting to radiate embers,

"Give 'im hell, Fire." She answered, deflecting the thrown shere of light with her cutlasses.

Darunia could only agree.

* * *

"So of _course _the logical course of action was to leave them behind!" A sarcastic hiss greeted Malon's ears as she rematerialized on the ledge above the Kakariko Graveyard. "Leave them to face the Evil King,. against whom only Link has ever prevailed!"

"As opposed to leaving the Princess and the idiot she's dressed up as a Hero?" Dark's irritated voice was the next she heard. "Yes. Yes, that was the logical decision. Take the Princess, and the Hero is sure to follow. Save _her _instead of _them_. It's an age-old formula, and one that son of a Stalfos can't counter."

Looking around, Malon saw Dark Link and Sheik arguing. Needles were held at the ready in the Sheikah's hands, but Dark's arms were crossed. Dark stood in front of the entrance to the Shadow Temple, and Sheik stood facing him. His back was to Malon.

"And suppose Malon stays?" Sheik pressed. "Suppose _she_ isn't a _coward like you" _

Venom filled the Shiekah's voice.

Dark's eyes caught Malon's, and his lips curved into a vindictive smirk. "Oh, I'd estimate that she is _exactly_ as cowardly as I am. But you don't have to take my word for it. Why don't you turn, and ask her yourself?"

Sheik did turn, whirling on Malon, surprise in his dark eyes. "Malon. The others...?" She looked away, unable to answer the unspoken question, and the accusation underlying it.

"Alright, jokes aside, there's hardly the time for mourning right now." Dark said. "We need a plan to nix that pig, pronto."

"Where is Queen Zelda?" Malon asked, looking around. No sign of the royal around.

"Hidden and safe, for now." Sheik's answer was prompt and smooth. "If she is needed, I know her location."

"Yeah, I bet." Dark snorted. "But that doesn't help us now. We need to get my sword working and figure out how to kill Ganon."

"The Triforce of Power keeps death from him." Sheik said, turning back to face him. "We cannot kill him, only keep him for a while."

"If the Master Sword unlocked Ganon," Malon started, "is it possible that it can be used to lock him back up?"

"It's not quite that simple." the masked warrior replied. "Link weakened him, and only then were he and Zelda able to distract him to the point that the Sages were able to seal him within the Spirit Realm."

"But the cage already exists, right?" Malon pressed. "If we could just...sort of...lure him into it...then we could put him back and lock him in. Would that work?"

An odd light entered Sheik's eyes as he considered in silence before nodding. "You know, I think it just might. We would have to lure him into the Temple and past the Door of Time. He'd have to be weakened before entering, but if at the critical moment, you returned the Master Sword to its pedestal..."

"Whoa hey, this is great, but what about my sword?" Dark interrupted. "If I don't have a weapon that can harm him, I'm not gonna be of much help."

Sheik looked at the shadow, and Malon blinked moisture out of her eyes. Confused, she brushed at her face. Was she crying? More water on her gloves answered her question, and a glance at the graveyard below answered it. It was starting to rain.

"Um, should we finish this conversation inside somewhere?" She asked as Sheik was about to speak. "It's starting to rain."

The other two looked around, but Dark spoke first "Pff. A little rain never hurt anyone." But Sheik's red eyes were as turbulent as the storm brewing, and he motioned Malon into the Shadow Temple entryroom. She followed, and, grumbling, so did Dark Link.

Once inside, Sheik turned to face Dark Link once more. "May I see your sword, Dark?" The name came hesitantly, as did the requested weapon, but Dark did hand it over. "Her Radiance did mention that it was possible to imbue it with a new purpose..." Gloved hands traced the hilt, coming to rest on the now dull ruby embedded in the pommel.

"But at a cost. What does that mean?" Malon asked. "Spirit-bound? How can we fix it?"

"I think it's kinda obvious." Dark said, leaning against an unlit torch.

Malon looked quizzically at him as Sheik continued to examine the blade. "How?"

"One must sacrifice a part of their life force, and the will of the blade is theirs to bend." Dark explained. "If no life is claimed by the blade and the goal they want isn't accomplished by the time they die, then their spirit passes on to the afterlife. But otherwise, they are trapped in the sword after they die. I can't fix it myself, being a creature of shadow. I don't have a soul to wager." If she didn't know better, Malon would almost say he sounded bitter.

"But I do." Sheik spoke, drawing both of their attention. "Well, not me personally..."

"What do you mean?" Malon asked, suspicion starting to gnaw within her. Sheik reached with one hand to his mask, before seeming to think better of it. His fingers instead raised, tracing an arcane symbol in the air above his head. A trail of pink spakles rained upon the young Sheikah, and where they passed, he changed. Within moments, Queen Zelda stood where Sheik had been.

"Malon...you have done well." Azure eyes met Malon's, and shebowed, astonished. "Sheik is my disguise, who I am when I need to be...something other than royal. However, like this, Ganon stands a better chance of finding me. So what must be done, must be done swiftly."

Her gaze turned back to the blade in her hands, and the Queen closed her eyes. The air around her shimmered, and the ruby pommelstone started to glow, as did the Triforce of Wisdom upon the hand that held it. Brighter and brighter, until the gleam enveloped both Zelda and the sword, growing so brilliant that Malon was forced to look away.

A sharp cry forced her to look back, in time to make out from the silhouette that Zelda was falling, and a step towards her brought Malon close enough to catch her as she stumbled.

"Let she who gives of herself in heart, be who she is within." A cool, detached feminine voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar, like someone Malon had heard once in a dream, but she could not place it.

In anycase, the light was fading, a metallic clang announcing Widowmaker's descent to the ground. And as that blazing light faded, Malon could see that the girl who'd fallen was not Queen Zelda. Her hair was shorter, thicker, darker, and her skin was paler. As she blinked, Malon watched her eyes transition from the royal's dark azure to Sheik's blood red. A white-gloved hand reached up to rest upon her brow, and Malon saw that no Triforce shone upon it. At last, dizzy carmine eyes focused on the redhead.

"What...what happened?" Her voice was not as melodic as Zelda's, but Malon realized with a shock that it was a dead ringer for Sheik's voice.

"...Your Highness?" Malon asked hesitantly. Hadn't Zelda said but moments ago that _she_ was Sheik?

"Highness? What..." The blonde's voice trailed off as Malon helped her to her feet and she looked at herself. "Oh my."

"Hell yes." Both of the two looked, startled at Dark as he picked up the fallen sword. It, too, had changed. What once had been an obsidian blade was now white as snow. Devoid of a pommelstone, it possessed instead a curved ivory crosspiece which brought to mind a gust of wind. In the center of the hilt, metal formed a ring around a violet gemstone. Paler lavender highlights danced along the length of the blade, accentuated by a white gleam emanating from the sword.

"Now this is a sword for fighting evil." Dark said, whirling the blade. "I'm kinda surprised I can touch it, but pleasantly so. Ganon won't know what hit him."

Malon looked back at the ground, bending to pick up a pair of glimmering pieces of metal. One was a tiny triangle, and the other was a slightly larger angled piece. Both were gold and glowing slightly, and Malon realized she was holding a piece of the Triforce. Indeed, they looked to be pieces of a puzzle. She looked apprehensively at the girl who'd been Zelda.

She had a slighter build than Zelda had, but the Hero could definitely see a resemblance in her facial structure and the regal tilt of her chin as she spoke. "I...I think...whatever just happened, it turned me into Sheik."

"But...didn't you say you already were Sheik?" Malon asked, confused.

"Yes, but Sheik was an alias. Not real." She frowned, examining her hands. "But now, I am. Being Zelda...I think...I'm starting to forget. But I wonder, if the spell that once turned me to Sheik...I wonder what it would do now?" She raised a hand, forming the same gestures that she had used only a short time before. Again, an array of sparkles fell, transforming not the dress but only the figure. And within moments, it appeared that she was Zelda once again. A troubled look came over her.

"What's wrong?" Malon asked anxiously, worry tinging her voice.

"I..." Zelda swallowed, and her gaze fastened on the Triforce pieces in Malon's hands. "There was always a part of me, when I was Sheik for seven years, that knew I was only pretending. As myself, I've never felt that. But now...it's like being Zelda...was only ever a dream."

"Maybe, if you take this back...?" Malon held out the broken pieces of Zelda's Triforce.

Zelda studied them, taking one in each hand, before holding the triangular piece out to Dark Link. "There is a part of me held in that sword, shadowed one. Hold onto this, to signify such for the time being."

Surprised, Dark took the proffered piece, tucking it in a pocket. Zelda continued speaking. "I have a plan which came to me in a dream. Let us set up camp here, and I will tell it to you. In the morning, we will put it into action."

* * *

The fire burned low, throwing shadows dancing throughout the room. Outside, the rain could be heard still falling at a steady drizzle. Sheik had reverted back to herself, and now reclined against the wall in the corner, fast asleep. Dark leaned against the wall just inside the door, looking out at the graveyard and the rain. Malon sat by the fire, stirring the embers with a stick. Withdrawing her makeshift fire poker, she blew out the flame clinging to the end and stood, walking over to stand by Dark Link.

"Dark?" She asked hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up, carrot-top?" He asked flippantly, eyes on the sky.

"You said you spent seven years becoming Link's shadow..." Malon started slowly. "What does that mean?"

"That's turning into a mantra for ya, isn't it." Dark replied. "What does it mean, what does it mean." His voice was mocking. "We're killing a villain here, not discussing philosophy. If you've got something you want to get off your chest, spit it out, carrot-top."

"Do you think Link loved me?" The words came out in a rush before she had time to think about stopping them, and Dark Link looked at her like she was crazy.

"You do realize where Link spent those seven years of Ganon's reign?" The shadow asked, quirking a brow. She shook her head slowly, and he continued speaking. "He spent them basically in stasis, aging and unaware. At seventeen, he might as well have been ten still for it was worth. Not to mention the stress and pressure of facing Ganon both before and after the time skip." He returned his gaze to the rain outside. "Kid had all of Hyrule and its Princess depending on him. I personally am surprised he didn't snap and kill somebody. Well, you know, other than Ganon. If he had time to fall in love with anyone I'd be shocked."

"Oh. I...didn't realize." Malon responded, looking away.

"And really, what kind of question is that anyways." Dark went on. "You know I want to kill him, right? Why are you asking me for insights on his character?"

"Well, you did spend seven years studying while he slept." She answered, turning to walk back towards the fire. "I'd think you'd have some clue about what makes him tick."

"Pff." Dark didn't face her, only putting his hands behind his head. "I'd never have guessed that he'd leave Hyrule. I guess I figured he'd be too moon-eyed over the Queen. Guess I was off on that one huh, carrot-top?"

"Guess so." She said softly as she sat by the fire again, putting her back against one of the torches and letting her eyes drift closed. "Think you can handle the watch for the rest of the night, Dark?"

Dark waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, if that murder-eyed freak comes galloping along on his dark horse I'll let you girls know."

Her eyes snapped open. "Horse! Oh Goddesses, Desert Wind! I left him at the fortress!"

"Well it's not like we can go back for him now." Dark replied scathingly, turning to face her. "Way to take care of your steed, Hero."

She threw him an indignant look, and he put both hands up in a placating gesture. "Look, I'm sure he'll be fine. The Gerudo take good care of their horses."

""I'll have to go back for him." Malon said, sitting up straight again.

"Okay, one, now is hardly the time. And two, even if it were, Ganon's got the Gerudo basically in his pocket." Dark replied. "How else would he have got the gate to open for him? He had to have had someone, or more likely several someones, working for him on the inside. For all we know, Nabooru is dead, and we cannot go back to the Gerudo Fortress. Sorry, carrot-top, but when the Evil King entered his Fortress-and make no mistake, it was his Fortress-you basically lost your horse. The good news is he's in a good home. Probably."

Malon frowned, unwilling to accept his words but knowing they were true. Unable to do anything else, the Hero shut her eyes and waited for morning.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long one. What did you think? Review and let me know! :-)**

**-Lady DM**


	27. These Days

**Alrighty. This is the first chapter in some time that spans an entire day. It's a long one, and I still didn't get everything I wanted to in here. Next chapter should be the last before the epilogue, but I've thought that of the last few chapters so we will see how it goes. This one goes out to Gerudo fans, and I own nothing. Questions go in reviews or PMs I guess, however you wanna spin it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have to go back." Malon announced. The trio outside of Kakariko Town. Malon and Sheik had purchased supplies, and Dark had avoided being in the town as much as had been possible. Now, as they prepared to part ways, Malon made her declaration.

It was still raining, and had been raining all morning, so Dark once again shook water droplets from his silver hair as he stared incredulously at the Hero. "Couldn't you have taken care of this while you two were running errands earlier? It's almost noon. What could you have left that was so important as to warrant you heading back to the Shadow Temple?"

"I don't think she meant the Shadow Temple, Dark." Sheik said quietly from her spot leaning against the tree nearby. They'd come here to confer and go over last details before carrying out the plan she'd outlined the night before, but she did not seem surprised by Malon's outburst. "Did you mean home, Malon?"

"I did." Malon nodded, eyes downcast. "I've made a terrible mistake, and I need to talk to my father. I can't put this off anymore, and I shouldn't have to begin with."

"Sheesh. What about the Gerudo?" Dark demanded. "That was her job. We need to know, for sure, who we can count on as allies."

"You can take care of it, Dark." Sheik answered. "It's still less dangerous than your original assignment at least. If you like, Malon, you can wait at Lon Lon until the final phase is ready to be put into action."

Malon hesitated, then shook her head slightly. "Maybe, but what I'd really like is to get Papa and Ingo to Kakariko in time. We'll see where I am needed after that."

Dark rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever! Can we get this show on the road already?"

"Impatience doesn't suit you." Sheik noted. "But, he's right. Goddesses be with you both. Malon, Dark...I'll see you again." She made a throwing motion, and a bright flash of light blinded them both.

"Son of a Mad Scrub!" Dark swore, rubbing at his eyes. "Why would you _do_ that?"

Malon blinked until her sight returned, but as she'd expected, the Sheikah was gone. "Well, I guess this is it. Good luck, shadow."

"Yeah, later, carrot-top." Dark replied, waving a hand dismissively as he rubbed at his eyes.

Malon turned and took off towards the bridge. The ground was slippery, but nothing her heavy boots couldn't handle. She noted as she crossed the bridge that Zora's River was higher than the last time she'd noticed and wondered with a pang of guilt where the Zoras were now.

She was running over the fields when she tripped. Mud covered the front of the coat she'd purchased in Kakariko Town that morning, but it was already soaked. As she stood and turned to see what had tripped her, she bit back a scream and drew her sword.

A rotted corpse lunged for her with skeletal hands. Its glowing eyes and sagging bandages marked it as a Stalchild. Malon backed up a step, whirling the Master Sword in one hand. A sweep of the blade blocked its clumsy attempt to grab her, but still it advanced. Malon pulled the sword back and thrust, impaling the cadaverous thing through the chest. It gave a wheezing cough and died anew, crimson light fading from its eyes. A moment longer and the body evaporated in green flame.

A creaking noise sounded behind her, and Malon whirled, sword outstretched. Cold steel sliced the oncoming Stalchild clean in half. Sickened, Malon ran on towards Lon Lon Ranch.

She didn't understand the presence of the Stalchildren. While such beasts had roamed the lands during Ganon's seven-year reign, they had never shown themselves in daylight.

"Hoot hoot!"

Malon slipped again in surprise, falling on her back. Getting to her feet, she looked up. She was standing in front of her old home, and a large tree stood before her. Perched on the tree was the owl she'd seen before entering Kokiri Forest, several days ago.

"Um...hello." Malon said warily.

"Hello!" the owl replied cheerily. "We meet again, young Hero. Feet that fire and ice have known, turn at last to wander home! But there is no rest for the wicked, and so there can be no rest for the heroic." He turned his head to the side. "I would caution you, Hero, that though the fireside may seem safe, the rains show no sign of stopping and yet more storms await you on the horizon!" The owl straightened, only to turn his head to the other side. "Both literally and figuratively. A dark cloud hangs over Hyrule, and though the situation may seem hopeless, we all must make the best of things. In the drowning seed that is this fair kingdom, we must find hope where none seems to be and pray that hope alone can spring a kernel! Hoot hoot!" Now he turned his face completely upside down. "Do you need to hear all of that again?"

Wide-eyed, Malon shook her head. "No, thanks." She hoped he wasn't about to quiz her on his speech. Didn't he ever need to take a breath?

"Take care, Hero. We might not meet again!" He flapped his enormous wings. "Hoot hoot!" And with that, he departed.

Still slightly puzzled, Malon made her way into Lon Lon Ranch. It was quiet as she entered; not even the Cuccos were out. A light was on in the main house; Talon was probably in there, tending to the birds. But she would wager that Ingo was in the stable. Both doors were likely unlocked; it was merely a question of who she wanted to talk to first.

After a moment of deliberation, she walked into the stable. The door opened with a muffled creak, and Malon stepped inside. A moo from a nearby cow attracted her attention, and she saw that Ingo was milking it. As quietly as she could, she made her way to where she could see him better.

"Ingo?" She said softly, not wanting to startle him.

It didn't matter. He was startled. "What?" He sat up sharply, banging his head on the wooden stall divider. Ingo cursed, standing and walking carefully away from the cow, hand on the back of his head. When he caught sight of Malon, his hand dropped and he stared slackjawed.

Malon held her arms out and twirled in place before facing him again. "Hi, Ingo."

Ingo found his voice. "Miss Malon! Where've you been? Your pa and me have been worried sick!" He shook a finger at her disapproval. "And is that a sword I see? Just what in tarnation are you doing running around with a sword? Them's dangerous things what's in Hyrule Fields. T'ain't safe out there, Miss Malon!"

Malon lifted both hands placatingly. "Ingo, believe me, I know exactly what's out there. That's what the sword is for. I've got something very important to tell you, if you can just calm down for a moment."

Ingo heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I am calm, Miss Malon. Just worried, is all. It don't sit right, you gallivanting off with nary a word to me or yer pa. D'you know we had no idea _where_ you were? Just where _were_ you, anyhow?"

Malon folded her arms. "I've been traveling, Ingo, and do I ever have a story to tell. But I need you to start packing things, because it is imperative that you and my father leave the ranch as soon as possible."

"Leave the ranch?" Ingo squawked in surprise. "Whyever for?"

"It's raining, Ingo." Malon stated, looking away. "It's not going to stop, and it is very important that we get to high ground. The Kakariko villagers will be taking shelter in Goron City, and I want you and my father with them." She took a deep breath. "The Queen has foreseen a flood." Malon could hardly believe the words, but Sheik had been quite clear.

"The Queen?" Ingo could not have been more surprised if she'd told him she was expecting to grow wings and marry a Cucco today. "Miss Malon, this is ludicrous!"

"I know it's hard to believe." Malon agreed. "But please, just pack some things and put them in the wagon. After I talk to my father, I'll tell you both the whole story of where I've spent the last ten days. But please, don't tarry, Ingo. Time's not really on our side."

Ingo sighed again, scratching his head. "If yer sure it's necessary, Miss Malon, I'll take care of it. Yer pa's probably tendin' the cuccos...he ain't been able to get a wink o'sleep since you left."

Malon did a double take at his words. "What? Really?"

The ranch hand nodded. "Sure as sunlight, Miss Malon. If anythin' good came outta yer leavin', it's that. For a couple a'days he was a real whirlwind. He actually got some work done fer the first time in darn near ten years! But he really ain't been sleepin' near a'tall, and he's startin' not to look so well."

Malon felt a pang of guilt at his words. She'd never known Talon to have trouble sleeping, never. "Well, I'll go see him now. Thank you, Ingo."

Ingo nodded, turning his attention back to the cow, and Malon turned to walk out into the rain again. It was only a short walk to the building that housed the Cuccos and Talon's room. She took off her mud-splattered coat as she entered, shaking her scarlet mane free of moisture.

"Malon!" Before the door had even closed fully, she found herself buried in a hug from the man who'd raised her.

"Papa!" She hugged him back. She couldn't believe it had been ten days since she'd seen him! What had she been thinking?

"Baby girl, where've ya been?" Talon backed up to look her up and down. She was taller than him now, and he'd never seen her in anything other than her customary white dresses.

"Papa, I've been traveling." Malon pulled off her gauntlet, showing him the glowing Triforce beneath. He held her hand in his, examining it. "Link gave me his piece of the Triforce, and Hyrule needed a Hero. I went to see Queen Zelda, and oh, I missed you!" She hugged him again, glad to be home, even if only for a little while.

"Hehe, I missed you too, my girl!" Talon hugged her back, and lead her to the staircase in the room. "Why don't you have a seat and tell yer old man all about it."

So Malon did. She told him about meeting Zelda, and glossed over training with Sheik. She went on to talk about Zora's Domain and meeting Ruto, although she didn't mention hallucinating about Link.

"She took yer ma's brooch?" Talon exclaimed in disbelief when she got to that part. "Why that uppity broad! She had no business takin' yer ma's brooch."

"Well, she didn't want to give up the Zora Sapphire, Papa." Malon explained. "That was from her ma, so it was like a trade so she could trust me."

She described Goron City, and meeting Link the Goron and Darunia.

"That was mighty nice a'you to comfort that little boy." Talon told her, nodding in approval. "That king was outta line, but I guess he just wanted his kid to be brave. Still, that was mighty nice, Malon. You did good."

Malon flushed, and continued talking. Ingo came in at around the time she was telling how she'd saved Saria and gone to confront Darunia again. In hushed tones she described the serenity of the Temple of Time, and did her best to hum the Song of Time like the Sages had played it. Navi chimed in about the Council of Sages, and rescuing the Kokiri, and Malon picked back up to gloss over fighting a Keaton-masked witch in the Shadow Temple.

"But Malon," interjected Navi again. "It wasn't the witch when we jumped through that portal!"

"No," Malon said quietly. "It was a Poe and a decoy. I should have waited with Impa, then maybe I could've done some good."

"What happened?" Talon asked.

"While I was fighting the Poe," Malon answered, "someone fought and killed the Lady Impa."

"Was it that durned good-fer-nothin' shadow?" Ingo asked, a scowl on his face. She'd already told them who'd captured Saria and about the argument in Hyrule Castle.

"I thought it was." Malon said, leaning back against the stairs. "I made up my mind to go straight to Lake Hylia and fight him. I even told Sheik about it when I met him on my way through Kakariko Town. But when I got there and fought him, the shadow said he hadn't been the one to kill Impa."

"Didja believe him?" Talon pressed. "Evil critters lie like it ain't nobody's business, Malon. Ya gotta watch out fer that."

She shook her head, and softly told them about Ganon. They gasped as she went on to tell them that she'd joined forces with the shadow to defeat him. Finally she summarized the meeting at the Fortress and escaping from the Evil King to confer with Sheik and Dark Link at the Shadow Temple.

When at last she'd finished, Talon stroked his moustache. "Sounds mighty dangerous, Malon."

"Seems to me that the best thing to do is all of us head to Kakariko and wait out the flood there." Ingo supplied. "Or in Goron City. And it seems that the best place fer you t'be, Miss Malon, is there with us. Let the shadow and that masked fella handle Ganon, and you wait safe with us."

Talon nodded in agreement, but Malon shook her head. "I can't do that, Ingo. I wield the Master Sword, and without me they can't trap Ganon and Hyrule will be doomed even after the flood. It's scary, but I can do this."

"I know you can, honey," Talon replied. "But you don't have to. Give one o'those other fellas the sword, and let them take care of it."

"Papa, you don't understand." Malon said. "I have to fight Ganon, make him weak enough to be caught in our trap. As bearer of the Triforce it is my destiny, like it was Link's before me."

"Yeah, and look what good it did _him_." Ingo muttered.

"If you think so." Talon said uneasily. "Just...be careful, okay sweetie?"

"I will, Papa." She hugged him again, and then hugged Ingo, before looking back to Talon. "So, will you two go to Kakariko?"

Talon nodded. "If all that's true, then it seems to be the only choice with a lick o'sense. Just give us some time to get all the animals in tow, and we'll be off."

"Well," Malon replied. "I've got no problem with helping out. I've only got two questions."

"What's that?" Ingo asked.

Malon smiled. "How can I help, and what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Cecil strode quickly through the halls of Gerudo Fortress, making her way to the Gerudo throne room. Through the walls and in various directions she could hear the sounds of battle. The King of Thieves had brought an army with him, and many proud desert women were not taking kindly to the change in the regime. She'd known this would happen when the gates had opened, but bracing for it hadn't made the reality any less bitter in her mouth.

The sound of a pained moan up ahead had her bringing her cutlasses out. She turned the corner swiftly, greeted by the sight of another Gerudo on the ground, sitting against the wall. The woman's hand was on her side, fingers trying in vain to stem the blood flow from a wound in her side. Bones littered the area, painting a rather clear picture of what had happened here recently.

That wound would be mortal unless treated, Cecil knew. She knelt beside the fallen warrior, and snapped her fingers. The women focused on them blearily, and the general spoke. "What did this to you? Gerudo, or beast?"

The other redhead shook her head. "Stalfos...three of them...ugh..."

Cecil nodded once, briskly. "The Evil King has returned. With whom do you stand?"

She blinked, hand clutching her side. "I'm loyal...to Her Majesty...please, help me..." Her words with muddled by pain and blood loss.

Cecil nodded and made to reach for the pack on her belt which held Red Potion. Instead, her fingers grasped the hilt of her cutlass again and before the other woman could react, Cecil slit her throat. She stood, spattered with more blood than when she'd come upon the scene. Keeping her blades out, she continued along the corridor.

The sounds of battle increased as she approached the throne room. When she got there, she saw the doors had been flung open and three combatants circled the room. Two were Stalfos. One was her old student and current rival, General Arali. As the two Stalfos came between them, her rival's eyes met Cecil.

In that moment, Cecil knew Arali had expected her to help.

And in that moment, Arali knew that Cecil was not her ally.

Arali backflipped away from the two Stalfos, feinting to the left and blocking the bronze saber that came her way. Using both of her curved blades to force the monster back, she slipped past his flank, running along the wall towards the doors. Her charge ended in a jump and a lunge, cutlasses aimed for Cecil.

But the short-haired Gerudo was ready for her. Two blades snapped up, catching and deflecting Arali's strike. The younger fighter landed on her feet, cutlasses poised to guard any attack. On the other side of the room, the two Stalfos stood at the ready, red eyes glowing like coals in hollow sockets.

"In the name of the King, stand down!" Cecil snapped as the two rivals circled.

"In th'name of th'Queen, surrender!" Arali returned.

"Insolent fool!" Cecil hissed, swinging both blades at Arali.

"Traitorous _snake_!" Arali responded, blocking the swing and sweeping low for a kick.

Cecil jumped, flipping over her taller opponent. By the time she'd turned, Arali was already attacking. Sparks flew as they clashed again. Dark eyes narrowed as Cecil sneered. "This is not a fight you'll win. Bow to the true crown!"

"I _am _loyal to th'true crown!" Arali yelled, feinting to the left before scoring a wicked jab on Cecil's arm. "Ganondorf is an honorless coward! Long live Her Radiance!"

` Cecil sucked in a breath at the pain. "There is no honor among thieves! And he is the Goddesses-picked _King_!" She spun, blades outstretched.

Arali backflipped, standing before the door. She threw down her cutlasses, arms in billowing sleeves at her sides. "No King warrants th'spilled blood of our sisters, Cecil. Din take me if I'm wrong."

**"Ladies."** Both jumped at the Evil King's voice. He stood behind Arali in the doorway, and twirled Nabooru's jeweled circlet in one hand. As her rival spun to face him, Cecil saw her chance. It would be so easy to slide her cutlasses through Arali's back.

Cecil sheathed her blades, and bowed to her King.

**"What, pray tell, are we fighting about?"** His tone said he knew the answer.

Arali saw her death in this man's eyes. A knife had slid into her hand from her sleeve as she'd turned, and drawing weapons on a Gerudo King was never a safe thing to do. If she lunged at him, she might be able to get some damage in before he killed her, because there wasn't an answer that would justify drawing weapons in the throne room otherwise.

"We were dueling for the post of second-in-command, Your Highness." Except maybe that one. Cecil kept her head down as she spoke, not meeting Ganon's eyes.

Shock flooded through Arali at Cecil's answer. Ganon raised an eyebrow, lifting a hand to guide the braid-wearing Gerudo's knife down. **"Nabooru didn't have one already, or did I interrupt a promotion?"**

Arali forced her eyes down, backing up to stand by Cecil as the dark-eyed woman answered. "Not officially, Your Highness. We shared the rank."

**"I see."** It was impossible to tell if Ganon believed them. **"I do have business elsewhere, so I will need someone to lead in my absence. With that traitorous Sage dead, the post would fall to one of you. Duel before the Colossus tomorrow at dawn, and the winner will lead the Gerudo to meet me at Hyrule Castle Town."**

"And th'loser?" Arali dared to ask.

**"May rot upon the sands for all I care."** Ganon turned to leave the room, and Arali could feel Cecil's eyes upon her. **"There is no room for failure in my legions."**

As Ganon swept from the room, the Stalfos followed him falling into step behind him. Within moments, Arali and Cecil were left alone in the room.

A pregnant silence filled the chamber as the two rivals locked gazes. Cecil was the first to look away, heading for the door.

Arali spoke before she made it out. "Why?"

Cecil paused, back to Arali. She knew the younger woman would not attack her, if only for the reason that she'd been spared when the tables were reversed. That, and the question, were the nails in the coffin of the hell of a day she'd been having.

"So many questions," Cecil mused, "all in the space of but a word. You always were a curious one. Foolish too."

"Tha's not an answer," came the oddly-accented reply.

"No, it isn't." Cecil said, resting her hands on the hilts hanging by her sides. In her mind's eye, she could almost see Arali tense. "I'll offer you a wager, for old times' sake, General. If you beat me tomorrow, you will have to fool His Highness into believing you are loyal to him. How long will that last, do you think?"

"Not long a'tall." Arali answered grimly. "What are you getting at?"

"If you'll accept my wager, I'll offer you a…shall we say, alternative path." Cecil replied. The answering silence told her Arali was interested. "The wager is that I'll win, and if I win…well, I'll not spare you twice, Arali."

"And if I win?" Arali queried.

"If you can best me," Cecil said, "I'll surrender, and you won't have to spill 'your sister's blood.' But you won't best me."

"You wear your lies on your arm, Cecil." Arali sneered. Cecil looked, and saw that the cut the other woman had dealt her earlier was still bleeding slightly. "I'll accept your wager, traitorous one. What is your 'alternative path'?"

Cecil rolled her eyes, turning to face her old student. "If you beat me, and become the second-in-command, lead the Gerudo against Ganon and his dark armies. He will be caught off-guard, and you might defeat him."

Arali's eyes widened. "Why…why would you tell me this?"

Cecil raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Perhaps because I could never pass up a chance to gamble. Perhaps because I take mercy on a former protégé. Maybe I weep nights for your wasted potential. Or maybe, I send you to your doom in the event of my defeat. Take whichever answer pleases you, there are several to choose from."

Arali didn't say another word as Cecil left. As preoccupied as they both were, neither noticed that the shadows were oddly animate for this time of night, even so much as to resemble a figure leaving through the window. The moonlight flickered across the walls, and by the time silver painted the walls again, the room was empty.

* * *

Zelda gazed in wonderment at the faded Triforce symbol etched upon the back of her hand. Since Ganon had laid claim to the Triforce over seven years ago, one corner had always gleamed bright. The Triforce of Wisdom, a sacred bond irrevocably binding her soul, entwining her very destiny with the others who bore this mark.

But now, it exuded no light. Merely three triangles, touching at their angles to form a larger whole in a dull gold, almost greenish hue. The color of something missing, a remnant of something that was and that would never again be.

She wondered if Link's Triforce symbol looked like this now. Empty like hers.

Zelda slid a white glove back upon her hand. She'd removed it when she'd seen the Triforce no longer shone through, half-expecting her hand to be blank and unmarred. She was unsure whether to be relieved or despairing that the traces remained.

As she looked up into the mirror, the face she'd been born with looked back at her. But now more than ever she could tell it was not her face. One white-gloved hand traced the line of her jaw, and she wondered if it ever had been. With blue-violet eyes and sun-gold tresses, it was a lovely face. It was nearly the same as was ever described in the ancient tomes of the Princess of Destiny: elegant, regal, fairest in all the land with eyes too wise for one so young. In the arrogance of youth, Zelda had once believed that wisdom would come so easily to her, as it had come to her ancestors. When she'd gained the Triforce, she had still been so sure.

But then she had become Sheik. For seven years she was Sheik, and it was as Sheik that she learned that wisdom was learned on one's own, through hard and bitter lessons, not taught from dusty old history books. And as the pressure became clearer, she had become increasingly less comfortable as Princess and then Queen Zelda. Sheik needed no wisdom, had no sacred destiny save for guiding the Hero. For seven years, Zelda had been free. Free behind a mask.

And now again she donned a mask, but this time the mask was Zelda, not Sheik. All in all, it was rather ironic. But it had finally come to a head; relieved of her Triforce, she could not even play at being Queen. With a sigh, she waved her hand and released the spell. Hair thickened, and shortened, binding itself into a tight braid. The rose-tinted silken dress shifted, becoming the tighter and form-fitting garb of a Sheikah warrior. Skin paled, then darkened slightly, becoming a light tan. Eyes that had been blue became a shade of deep garnet. The girl relaxed, an ease coming into her stance that had not been present, had never been present during her reign.

Sheik turned away from the mirror, grabbing a black umbrella off the bed of the cheap inn room. The rain had yet to let up, and she'd been soaked just walking back from the gates after separating from Malon and Dark Link. Half an hour had passed since, and Sheik was dry enough now to go and meet Mayor Skulltula.

Sheik's hand tightened on the doorknob as a movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Her left leg slid back and she twisted, back slamming against the door and umbrella whirling in her hand.

A gauntleted hand caught it and yanked, dragging the masked fighter forward. She pulled back, only to stumble forwards more as the umbrella was released and the arm that held it was grabbed instead. Her free hand slashed out, prickling with poison needles, only to be caught as well. The unseen assailant yanked, straightening her with her arms crossed behind her back.

"So that's how you get captured, eh, Your Highness?" A silken voice whispered.

Sheik slumped, shoulders low and chin against her chest. "Sorry..." She replied as the grip held tight on her arms. Her head snapped back for a vicious headbutt. Though she felt no impact, the force holding her vanished, and she backed against the door again, meeting no resistance. "But the queen is not available at the moment." Needles filling her hands, Sheik looked around for her attacker.

"Jumpy, aren't we." She saw him leaning against the wall beside the window, twirling the umbrella she'd dropped in his hands. Dark Link smirked as her eyes widened in recognition. "Do you make a habit of attacking your allies, or am I special?"

"You're an idiot." Sheik hissed, hands lowering only slightly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on a Sheikah?"

Dark's smirk grew. "Sorry, I don't get out much." He placed the umbrella point down on the ground. "Anyway, fun as this is, I didn't come here to fight."

Sheik narrowed her eyes, but put away her needles. "Fine. What. Do you want?" "Well you're just a regular bucket of cheer, huh?" Dark's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Last night, on my watch, I checked on things back at the fortress."

"You _what_?" Up came those silver tips again, mouth set in a grim line beneath that pale scarf. "We could have been attacked!"

"Yeah, no." Dark replied. "He was still there. He told a couple of the generals to fight at dawn, and the winner had command of the troops while he was out."

Sheik was silent for a moment before replying. "A general with short hair, and a general with a braid and an accent?"

Dark nodded. "Friends of yours?"

"Not quite." Sheik retorted. "Why did he have them fight?"

"They were already squabbling for the post." Dark answered. "One of them will attack him if she wins, and one is probably who opened the gate for him."

"Dawn was hours ago." Sheik said. "Who won?"

Dark shrugged. "I don't know, I missed the fight. But the camp is mobilized, and I couldn't find either with all those desert girls running around everywhere."

Sheik sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Gerudo are one hell of a wild card, shadow."

A silver eyebrow raised at the curse. "You say that like I'm making this up."

She shook her head. "No. But I don't have time for this. Keep an eye on the Gerudo. I need to meet with the Mayor and with the Goron Prince. When I can get away, we'll take care of the desert problem. For now, go to the Water Temple and recover Link's old hookshot. The things he used in his travels were returned at the end of his quest, mostly. I'm afraid I don't know its exact location, but I'm sure it should be no problem."

Dark flashed her a sly grin before reaching into his pack. "You mean this hookshot? Please, princess. The Water Temple was my base; like I'd leave such a treasure lying around for any yokel." The tip of the weapon glittered malevolently in the light of the inn room.

Sheik rolled her red eyes. "I should have known. Just keep an eye on the Gerudo and meet me this evening. You're dismissed."

She'd already turned and opened the door when he gave his teasing reply. "It's a date, princess!"

Needles embedded themselves in the wall where he'd been.

* * *

Rain drummed on the canvas roof of the wagon as night drew on. Malon sat just under the curve of the arching cloth, behind where Ingo drove the horses. The wagon was one of two, and Talon drove the other one just ahead. They had finished packing just before sunset, as near as she could tell with all the rain. Despite the lateness, Malon had insisted they start heading for Kakariko as soon as possible. With any luck, they would make the trip by morning or noon the next day.

"Malon!" Navi whispered urgently in her ear, emerald light shining suddenly, nearly blinding her. "I think there's something out there!"

"Everything alright back there, Miss Malon?" Ingo couldn't make out the words, but he did hear Navi's ringing voice.

"Everything's fine, thanks." Malon replied, sweeping a startled Navi back under her hat with one hand. "I'm going to check up on Papa, I'll be right back."

"Careful o'this rain." Ingo cautioned her. She nodded and slid past him off the wagon, pulling up the hood of the thick cloak she'd taken from her old room. The rain was falling thick now, and she didn't have to go very far at all to be out of sight of the wagon. Only then did she lift the tip of her scarlet hat enough to let Navi out. The fairy glittered green as she buzzed around Malon.

"Definitely something..." Navi said.

"What?" Malon asked, craning her head back and forth to keep her eyes on Navi.

"This." Another voice replied from behind her and Malon nearly yelped, jumping a little and spinning around, sword clumsily drawn only to be faced with the gleaming blood-red eyes of the shadow.

"Whoa there, carrot-top." Dark put up both hands placatingly, and Malon noticed that the rain fell through him.

"Don't sneak up on me." Malon replies. "How are things? Did Sheik talk to the mayor?"

Dark nodded. "Yeah, he's got all that town in an uproar. Guards are getting people up and moving, they should be heading up by evening. She also met with that Goron kid."

"Link." Malon said, realization hitting her cold. "Oh Goddesses, he's the new King."

"Yep." Dark agreed, oblivious. "He sent you something that you'll find useful."

"What?" Her attention is elsewhere. She should have been there when Link was told about Darunia.

Dark Link held out a pair of gold bracelets, half the size of her forearm and adorned with the symbol of the Gorons, their trademark pawprint. Rain speckles it as he offers it to her. "Sheik said they're the Goron Bracelets. Creative huh?"

Malon took them, sliding them onto her arms. "What do they do?"

"Super strength." Dark supplied as the bracers adjusted to her wrists, tightening to fit snugly. "Oughtta come in handy. Anyway, have your...whatever this all is in town by tomorrow. Day after tomorrow is when it all comes to a head. Watch out for Gerudos."

Malon nodded. "Don't get yourself into trouble, shadow."

Dark gave her a mock-innocent look. "Me? Trouble? As if. See you around, carrot-top."

Malon rolled her eyes as he vanished, before heading to the front wagon.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up whenever it is finished. In the meantime, tell me what you thought of this one! :-)**

**-Lady DM**


	28. Hero of Rains

**Well, here we are, finally. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, which will be up as soon as I find time to finish writing it. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Also, woot! Ten thousand words in a single chapter! It is time for victory dance. ::does chicken dance:: Wait, that's not it...**

**We'll dedicate this chapter to the brave Links that gave their virtual lives trying to save Hyrule and its lovely Princess. Next time, bottle a fairy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"The night was uneventful, General."

Rain drummed against the tent wall, and the floor was sodden. She leaned against one of the posts she'd strung her hammock between, and nodded for the soldier reporting to continue as she fingered the hilts of her cutlasses.

"The camp is ready to mobilize at your command and be underway within the hour." Reports of dissension in the ranks had vanished since the day before. No one had dared question her orders after the duel. "The only thing worth noting is this Goddesses-cursed rain. It started when we left the valley and hasn't stopped since. General!" The violet-clad soldier moved a fist over her chest in a Gerudo salute.

"At ease." The General replied. "The weather isn't something we can change. Mobilize the army. I want us at Castletown as soon as possible."

The soldier nodded, bowed, and left through the tent flap into the rain. The general sighed, and looked down at her hands. They had not stopped shaking since the previous day. Since the duel.

She brought out both cutlasses. Blood stained them still, and they trembled in her hands. They reflected a blurred image of a Gerudo back at her, and gold eyes met dark ones. Cecil gasped and dropped the blades. The light from the lantern in the tent flickered, throwing shadows. Something moved behind her, she was sure of it.

The Gerudo whirled, bringing her leg up in a kick. She was rewarded with an "oomph!" as she impacted a masked figure in the midsection. Cecil took a wickedly curved knife from her boot, catching a movement out of the corner of her eye.

Two people were in her room. The one she'd kicked was a slender Sheikah, currently doubled over. The other was the spitting image of the Hero of Time in black and white. Red eyes were the only spots of color on him.

"You know, Sheik, you shouldn't sneak up on people." The doppelganger remarked casually to the gasping Sheikah, before turning those eyes to Cecil. "And we're not here to kill you. Yet. We've got something important to talk to you about."

"Well sadly for you I'm not taking appointments right now!" Cecil all but snarled.

Faster than her eyes could see the shadow had poised the tip of a pale blade at her throat. "I think you'll take this one." He replied, grinning maliciously.

"Shadow, cease." The Sheikah had gotten to her feet, one hand still clutching her stomach. "General, in the name of the Goddesses, I plead you hear our words. The future of your people is at stake."

He scowled, but sheathed his blade and stepped back. Cecil looked from one to the other. They had practically ambushed her. The shadow had all but outright attacked her. It was pretty obvious that they would attack her if she did not listen.

Arali would have listened.

Cecil scowled at the thought. "Speak. You have five minutes."

The Sheikah nodded before speaking quickly. "My clan is sworn to protect the Royal Family. As such, I am the guardian of Queen Zelda. She has had a vision of what can only be described as the apocalypse."

Cecil's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion. "How do I know you're-"

"Telling the truth?" The shadow cut in. "Easy. Look at the signs. The Hero is gone, and I mean the real one, not that redheaded knockoff. Ganon's back, and where the heck is Zelda anyway? And all this rain. It ain't natural. To top it off, Hyrule doesn't even have any Sages left. Imbalance in the Triforce, strange weather phenomena, bunch of dead Gerudo. Grim omens any way you slice it."

Dark eyes glared daggers at the Hero's mirror image. "Care to repeat that last one?"

He grinned viciously back, but it was Sheik that spoke up. "The Queen sleeps to dreams of rain, endless rain, enough to fill a vast sea. The Hylians are taking refuge on high grounds, and it is suggested that you and yours do the same. The Evil King faces the Hero tomorrow, and if he should win, darkness shall engulf the land."

"Evil or not, he is my King." Cecil retorted. "He has passed down orders, and I shall follow them even if they should lead me to my death."

"And the death of your entire race?" The doppelganger lifted a silver eyebrow. "Now that is some devotion. You know you girls don't matter to him, right?"

"A King with no mind for his subjects is no king at all, but a tyrant." Sheik agreed. "A choice lies before you, General. Your King, or your people."

"Really." Cecil said skeptically. "It sounds like a choice between loyalty or treason."

"That's because you're not seeing the bigger picture." The shadow replied. "Ganon's not Gerudo, he isn't even mortal. He's a threat to every living being in Hyrule, reincarnated as one of your own. He's an evil as old as time. Every time your mother told you scary stories of a tyrant that dueled a hero and captured a princess, that was him."

"This time he is using you, and should you follow him," Sheik warned, "it will bring all Hyrule to an end and the Gerudo with it."

"We're not asking you to turn on him." The shadow added. "Just, when the big showdown between good and evil happens..."

"Don't be there." Sheik finished. "Flee this place. Take what is left of your people and leave."

"Oh?" Now it was Cecil's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And where do you suggest we go? The Fortress is in Hyrule, and His Highness would likely spare us if we help him win this world."

"He won't." The doppelganger said flatly. "You're tools to him. You won't be able to help him n his final battle, because it'll be a matter of his pride that he do it alone. He'll list your supposed failure as an excuse to kill every mother's son-er, daughter-among you. And the Gerudo will come to a humiliating and unceremonious end along with the rest of Hyrule. Even if he loses, which is not a certainty, there's nothing saying that that will prevent the end of all things."

"Then where is the point of a showdown at all?" Cecil queried, one eyebrow still raised. "What matters the gamble if there's nothing to win?"

"Nothing to win," Sheik answered, "but everything to lose. Should the Hero triumph, and the King of Evil is defeated, he will be trapped anew in the Sacred Realm. Hyrule may perish, but its people will survive, free of the threat of Ganon, with the hope and opportunity of a new beginning."

Cecil was silent for a moment before speaking. "Your five minutes is past. Leave, and let us never cross paths again. I will consider your words. One way or another, you will know my decision tomorrow."

The shadow scowled, and Sheik nodded. "My thanks for your consideration, General."

"Whatever." She narrowed her eyes at Link's lookalike as he continued. "Guess I should warn you. If we do meet again..." He offered her one last evil grin. "I'll not spare you twice."

Before she could respond to that, a bright flash of light filled the room. When her eyesight recovered, the shadow and the Sheikah were gone.

A Gerudo guard peeked through the tent flap, raising an eyebrow at the knife in Cecil's hand. "Everything alright, General?"

In the back of her mind, Cecil heard the voice of her former student. "Your crown is bought and paid for, m'Queen. Will you rule, or won't you?"

"Nothing is wrong." Cecil said, striding past the startled guard and out of her tent. "See that my tent is packed. You there!" She pointed at another soldier, one of her ranking captains. "Spread the order to ride for the forest as soon as everyone is ready."

"The forest, General?" Confusion was evident in the other woman's eyes. "I thought orders were-"

"We've got new orders." Cecil interrupted. "We are leaving."

* * *

A bright flash of light heralded the arrival of the Sheikah in the Temple of Time. It had a solemn finality to it, perhaps punctuated by the steady drone of rain echoing from the rafters far above. Standing there, alone however briefly, Sheik had the jarring premonition that this building might well prove to be her tomb.

Mere moments passed before Dark Link appeared beside her, reminding her of their shared destiny and the meeting with the Gerudo general mere minutes before. Eyes as red as his own glared at him from behind a gold fringe.

"Was that really necessary?" Her words were irritated, and Dark resisted the urge to smirk. Instead he adopted a mock-innocent expression.

"Was what necessary, dear?" Her scowl darkened, and Dark mentally applauded himself.

"Don't call me 'dear,' shadow." Sheik replied, sharp as needles. "Was it necessary to make every attempt to get on the nerves of such a volatile element as the King of Evil's second-in-command?"

"I'm sure you can answer that one yourself." Dark answered teasingly. "And I wouldn't dream of denying you the fun."

Sheik rolled her eyes, sighing. "Whatever. We don't have much time, shadow, and I don't intend to spend what's left of it bickering."

"Aww, why not?" Dark asked. "S'not like we've got much left to do, either. We're pretty much waiting on the redhead now. We could take that pig down tonight if she gets here."

Sheik shook her head as she brought her hands together. Sparks swirled around her, and where one of the Sheikah had stood, the Princess of Destiny took her place before the alter that displayed the three Spiritual Stones. She turned to face the swordsman, and violet eyes met red ones.

"If the Hero faces Ganon tonight, the people of Hyrule and the Gerudos will not have time to reach high enough ground." Zelda replied. "There are still preparations to be made, and tasks that must be done, and precious little time to complete them."

"We don't even know the Gerudos are leaving." Dark responded skeptically. "And is it safe for you to look like that so near to where he is? I can feel him close by, you know."

She smiled, a little sadly. "My Triforce is how he sensed me before. Sheik concealed it once. But now, it is hidden in a different shadow. Ganon knows not where I am, and I am in no danger in this sacred place."

"Oh, clever." He said sarcastically. "So how now, brown cow?"

Zelda's nose wrinkled slightly in distaste. "Please do not call me that. As I said, we still have tasks to complete before Malon can face the bearer of the Triforce of Power."

"And what might those tasks be, Your High Highness?" Dark Link asked, making an exaggerrated bow.

"I have never had to seal him alone, as I will have to do now." Zelda answered. "I must pray to the Goddesses for guidance, so I will have to remain here whilst you make the other preparations."

"Okay. What do I gotta do?" The shadow inquired, cracking his knuckles.

"You must fetch me the Arrows of Light, and the Fairy Bow." Hyrule's Queen responded. "The latter rests in the now-abandoned Forest Temple, and the former were returned to the castle treasury when it was rebuilt a few months ago."

"Sounds like a piece of a cake as long as I'm not caught." Dark said. "No problem, princess."

"And then you must do battle with the King of Evil." Zelda continued calmly.

"Come again?" The shadow paused mid-turn. "I can't have heard that right."

"As I've said," she replied, "we must buy time. Malon will not arrive until dawn, and if he finds me or her before then, all hope is lost. So he must be distracted, and you are the only one who can."

"Oh great Goddesses." Dark Link groaned. "I'm bait. That's just wonderful."

"Only until Malon arrives." She stated. "We are Hyrule's last hope, dark one. Can you complete these tasks?"

"Sure, sure. No pressure, right?" He replied flippantly, rolling red eyes. "Anything else? Last-minute shopping you want me to pick up perhaps?"

"The Light Arrows will not trouble you?" Zelda questioned, one gold eyebrow raising.

"Pff, you know what they say." Dark said, waving a hand dismissively. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." He smirked.

"Alright." The former bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom turned back to the altar, sinking to her knees. "Then go, shadow. We both have duties to attend to." She put her gloved hands together and bowed her head in prayer. It was clear this conversation was over.

Dark nodded, though she wasn't paying attention now. "Got it, princess. I'll...see you later, I guess."

And with that, he turned and stepped into the shadows he'd come from.

* * *

It was close to noon as Malon pulled her hood back, shaking moisture from her tresses as she stepped into Goron City. It was different than when she had been here last, barely five days ago. The first two levels were crammed with people, covered wagons, and animals. Most of the Gorons had migrated to the upper levels, and the erratic tapping of pickaxes could be faintly heard over the din of people talking and yelling, children screaming, Cuccos clucking, and various livestock mooing or neighing as was appropriate. Only by straining pointed ears could the Hero even begin to make out the steady pulse of drums that had seemed like such a vital heartbeat before.

In the center of the main plaza stood the new-crowned King of the Gorons. Link was still a little shorter than Malon, but he cut an imposing figure as she could see he had begun to grow into the ring of spines that his father had worn before him. Two more Gorons flanked him, and like when she'd first seen him, he also looked distinctively unhappy.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see Talon yelling something and gesturing to a cleared area further along the promenade. Despite not being able to hear him very well, she got the gist and nodded, pointing in turn towards the young king and holding up one finger. Talon nodded back and turned to help Ingo with the carts. Malon shook her head, amazed at the change in her father. If the situation had been different, if Link had been the one to bring the news of migration, Malon imagined that her and Ingo would be doing most of the work. Talon might even be asleep, or at least forgetting tasks.

But it wasn't different, and his newfound vigor was a blessing no matter how it came about. The former rancher put thoughts of what-ifs out of her head and strode towards her Sworn Brother. Stone-dark eyes met hers as she approached.

"Well-met, Malon." Link said coolly. There was a gruffness to his voice that hadn't been there before, and Malon realized with a pang that she wasn't the only one who could be changed in just a few days.

"Link, well-met." She replied. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. How...how are things?"

"How do they look?" The young Goron answered bitterly, shaking his head. "We will get by, Hero. Hyrule is a land of survivors. Thus it was said in the times of War, and thus will it be. Here is not nor was it where you are needed."

Malon winced at the hurt in that voice. "I'm so sorry, Link. I...should have been there. I should have stayed. If I had just fought Ganon then..."

"Then you would be dead and Hyrule would be doomed." Link cut her off bluntly. "You weren't ready."

"How was then different from now?" Malon asked softly. "What makes me ready now, that I didn't have then? Don't spare my feelings, Link. If less Links did that, I'd be more prepared than I am, and maybe I would feel ready."

Link stared at her for a long moment before speaking. His tone when he did was grave. "Things happen for a reason. If you had fought Ganon that day, it would have been on his mountain, and he would have beat you. Even if you had defeated him, he led an army to that fortress. And nobody could take on Ganon and his army, not even my dad. He knew that, Malon. That's why he stayed. He had to make sure you got away. I can ask a lot of things about my dad's sacrifice, but not a one of those things is why. I know damn well why I'm King today, and it has nothing to do with my own readiness. I've gotta be ready like it or not. It has everything to do with you, and that heinous pigmonster Ganon."

Malon frowned. "I don't understand. Even if I had died fighting Ganon's army, wouldn't it still have been better for me to have ended the threat there in the fortress? The Sages might still be alive that way at least, right?"

Link cringed. "Don't. Just don't go there. You wouldn't have one, they still might've died, and you wouldn't be here today."

"But that's the point!" Malon cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I wouldn't be here, but neither would the Evil King!"

"Look around you!" Link returned, just as forcefully. "These are the people you are saving! Look, and see them! Ganon can take a hell of a lot from these people, and he has. Their homes, their queen, their very country. He's on the brink of victory, like he was eight years ago. But they've got something now that they _didn't_ have then, Malon. You know what that something is?"

"What?" Malon asked cynically.

"They've got you." Link answered. "They can see you standing here before me. They know who I am, and with all the rumors running rife throughout the countryside about a strange girl dressed in green, they know who you are too. You're the Hero, the one who's gonna save them. And in coming here to Death Mountain today, _you have brought them hope!_" The last words came in a roar that rang off the high cavern walls, and Malon was nearly deafened by the dead silence that followed it.

She turned away from Link, blue eyes scanning the vast room around her. Every face was trained on her. She heard Link speak again, a low whisper this time meant for her ears alone.

"Raise your sword, Malon, and tell these people beyond a shadow of a doubt _who you are._"

As if in a trance, she complied. The Master Sword shone brilliantly as she lifted it as high as she could reach. "People of Hyrule!" Malon shouted, voice booming seemingly into the very heart of the mountain itself. "I...am the Hero!" The words were a promise, to them and to herself. She knew it now.

She would save them.

Had she thought the silence was deafening? It paled to the applause.

* * *

Dark frowned as his ashen fingers worked on the latch. It wasn't locked, so it ought to have opened easily. But it had rusted shut, and the whole chest looked like it had rested undisturbed for centuries, not months. But then, the whole place had kind of had that feel to it. The Forest Temple had gone from feeling strange and mystical, to deserted and dead. Not that he had a lot of experience with it. Maybe it was supposed to feel this way.

Muttering a curse, Dark gave up on the latch. He pulled out his sword, striking the lid harshly. The latch dropped off, and the chest caved in on itself, the ancient wood splintering. Dark winced; he hadn't expected it to be so brittle. He prodded the planks with the pale blade, smirking slightly when he was able to make out a curved piece. His gloved free hand reached down, pulling the object free. A full-fledged grin of triumph graced his face when he saw it was a bow, finely-made of dark wood. It was strung taut, and fairly hummed in his hands with the life this whole forest was missing. It was a longbow, lean and strong. The Fairy Bow, a weapon of legend. The shadow slung it across his shoulder, his gaze turning thoughtfully to his sword.

Light emanated from the blade, illuminating the room he stood in. No sign of life was apparent aside from the foliage, which was itself a mockery of what it had been mere weeks before. But his thoughts were not on the forest.

"You know, methinks you need a name." Dark remarked. "Widowmaker does not suit such a...righteous-looking sword."

He turned as he spoke, steps leading him away from the chest and towards the exit of the temple. "So let's see. Crown? No, too...prissy. We could give you a goddess's name, but none of them lay claim to the color white. Well, you're not Skulltula-themed anymore, your crosspiece is wind. But that doesn't suit you either..."

A strange dripping noise brought him from his musings, and the shadow paused. He stood in the main room of the temple, and as he focused, Dark could definitely tell something was not right. Something was...off. His arcane senses, honed after decades of serving sorcerers, prickled unpleasantly.

He stood completely still, and for a moment all was silent. And then he heard the noise again. It was less of a dripping noise, more of a splash. A loud splash.

And it was directly behind him.

Dark Link whirled, his white sword cutting cleanly through what looked like nothing so much as a pile of jelly. It glowed an iridescent emerald, and he could see green energies sending a distorted gleam through its center. It fell apart when he sliced through it, melting into the ground and leaving only the green orb of energy behind. Dark stared at where it had been in confusion. What the hell had _that_ been? He hadn't ever seen anything like it before.

He was offered another chance for observation when another similar creature attacked him from behind, hurling its slimy body at him. He was knocked forward, and his skin stung where its foul excretions made contact. He phased through it, rolling backwards and regaining form. This blob was a lurid pink, and it swiveled around to orient on him, preparing to throw itself again. Dark struck up a guard stance, blade held up horizontally. What the jelly lacked in tactics it made up for in enthusiasm as it threw itself at him again. He was ready for it this time, and his sword cut through it like a hot knife through butter. It died with little ceremony.

But Dark Link could already hear more of its friends coming to investigate. If the whole forest was growing these things, then the swordsman had no intention of sticking around to welcome them to the neighborhood. He wiped his blade off with a dark cloth, then stepped through a shadow and was gone.

His boots walked from lush undergrowth onto a luxurious blood-red velvet carpet. The hall was dim and shadowy. Despite being midday, the only light came from lightning flashing erratically through the high windows. Rain pounded relentlessly against the panes, occasionally underscored by the rumble of thunder. Dark clouds outside gave the illusion of evening.

He looked around quickly, then took sure strides forward. On either side of him, the shadow passed glass panels separating him from priceless treasures, sacred artifacts of the Royal Family. There was a flute supposedly used by a much earlier Hero, and several items previous owned by deceased kings and queens. Weapons, jewelry, instruments; as he walked on he passed it all. But he wasn't here to admire the finery. He could feel the presence of the Triforce unnervingly close, and he knew Malon was probably still on Death Mountain.

As he walked, his thoughts strayed back to the blade in his hand. Hadn't Nabooru said that once it killed, there was a no-refund policy? Guess Sheik wasn't getting Zelda back for good anytime soon...

Lost in contemplation, he almost passed right by what he was looking for. But as magical as some of these anitques were, very few of them glowed. Turning back to inspect, he found that they were a quiver of arrows, gleaming like stars at the tips, completely illuminating this section of the hallway. His second task was almost at its end; the Arrows of Light were practically at Dark Link's fingertips.

Except for the glass. But he figured that was easily taken care of. Sheathing his sword, he drew back one gauntleted fist and let fly, sending a punch right through the panel.

At least, that was the idea. The reality resulted in a set of bruised knuckles. He cursed quietly, rubbing his sore fingers. Eyes narrowed, Dark considered the problem. He could phase through, but there was nothing saying the Arrows of Light could traverse the Shadow Realm like he could. Usually his items came with him, but would items of Light prove an exception? Then again, fists weren't the only thing he could use to break the glass.

Out came the sword.

_KEESH!_

Glass rained around him, and he winced as the sound of its breaking was followed by a particularly loud peal of thunder. His expression quickly changed to one of triumph as he grasped the Light Arrows, bringing the quiver out of its niche by the strap. Light flooded around him. As his thumb traced the shaft of one of them up to its shining tip, a warning bell sounded in the back of his mind.

On a whim, Dark Link looked down.

The gleam from the arrows should have cast all darkness behind him, but shadowy tendrils curled and twisted around his feet. Almost as though they were radiating from him, untouched by the light. Or from behind him...

Dark hurled himself to the side as a massive bastard sword _crunched_ down on where he'd been standing, and was not at all surprised to see the King of Evil standing there. He was a little puzzled as to how Ganon had managed to sneak up on him, though. As he rolled to his feet, he felt a stinging pain in his side where he'd nicked himself with his sword when he'd jumped. He sheathed it quickly, facing Ganon.

"This is nice." He greeted sarcastically, ready to dodge again at a moment's notice.

**"Dark Link. I'm surprised to see you here again."** Ganon said, lifting the sword again. **"Surprised as well that you have the nerve to steal from me. You hold your death in your hands, you know."**

Dark looked at the quiver still in his hand, and an idea flashed in his mind. "Really? I'll just be returning these then." Quick as thought, he pulled out the Fairy Bow, nocking an arrow as he slipped an arm through the strap of the quiver and shot Ganon at point-blank range.

After all, the Queen had ordered him to be a distraction.

* * *

In Kakariko Village, the rain was coming down in sheets. The Hero stood on a rooftop, as the ground was completely soaked. Not that the roofs weren't, but she could see that water was rising to the top of the staircase leading into the village. From her vantage point, Malon could estimate that Hyrule Field had become a lake. She had apparently gotten her father and Ingo out of the ranch in the nick of time; it had to be completely waterlogged by now. The Hero felt a pang at the thought of her flooded childhood home, but she had more important matters to think of. Like how was she supposed to get through all this water to Castletown and the Temple of Time?

"Goddesses, what I wouldn't give for a boat." She murmured. "Or at least to know how to swim."

"You don't know how to swim? Is that a Hylian thing, or just something in keeping with your theme of being incompetent?"

Malon whirled, cloak sending droplets everywhere. Standing behind her on the roof was none other than Ruto, Queen of the Zoras. With rain sluicing off of her scales and dull anger glinting in her eyes, she looked like some sort of inhuman Nayru sent to gather the restless dead. The only covering she wore was a dark blue bag made out of some slippery-looking material.

"Queen Ruto?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you-"

"Oh _please_." Ruto hissed, cutting her off. "Queen of what, exactly? There are less than a score of my people left. The word is practically a taunt now. Much like your own title, _Hero_."

Malon frowned. "I'm sorry about what happened, Your-er, Ruto. But I-"

"You're _sorry?_" Ruto sneered. "I'd like to hear you apologize to Zelda. Where is she, anyway? Did you get her killed? At least then she wouldn't have lived to see Hyrule like this. Looks like the Goddesses decided you screwed up. 'Sorry' has brought you one hell of a swimming pool."

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Say what you will of me, my lady. But I'll not have you slander the Queen. Who, by the way, is alive and well. We've a plan to fight Ganon."

"Oh really?" Ruto inquired, her tone sickeningly sweet. "Did you forget about the _real_ threat to Hyrule, or does Link get off scot-free for what he did because he _used_ to be good?"

"Link is gone, Ruto." Malon stated flatly. "He has been gone for the past six months. I found the warlord that destroyed your home, but Ganon is a bigger threat right now. There's nothing I can do about the Zoras; I failed you and I am sorry. Queen Zelda and I are working to defeat him, but we can only make the best of a bad situation."

"Excuses, excuses." Ruto sneered again. "You haven't only failed me, land-dweller. From the state of this town, you've failed _everyone_, and the Goddesses themselves know it. If this rain doesn't stop, there'll be nothing left for Ganon _or_ Link to take over. The both of them can drown for all I care, and I hope they take their precious Hero with them."

Malon gave an exasperated sigh, feeling a headache coming on. "Well, that's not gonna happen. Ganon can't die like that, and since I can't get to Castletown to fight him, he'll definitely survive this storm. And since I won't be fighting Ganon, I can just head on up to Goron City and wait it out. And like I said, Link isn't even around. The one who is to blame is also, surprise surprise, immune to drowning. Unless I find a way past all this water, all three of us are gonna survive." She was full-on ranting now. It was like all her frustration and fear she'd felt since she'd started this quest had finally boiled over. "By Din, if it weren't for Zelda, I'd probably just turn around right now!"

"Why is Ganon around? What did you do?" Ruto asked, accusation creeping into her voice.

"I drew the Master Sword." Malon answered bitterly. "There was nothing else I could do, Ruto. I thought I needed it to defeat Dark Link. In the end, the owl was right; the cure really was worse than the disease."

"Dark Link? Owl?" Ruto scoffed. "You're insane."

"It unlocked the seal on the Evil King." Malon continued, sitting on the edge of the roof and feeling the wet shingles soak through her pants. She was already soaked to the bone and it was still raining, so it hardly made much difference. "We were going to lure him back into the Sacred Realm and trap him there by putting the sword back in the Pedestal of Time."

Ruto snorted. "Yeah, _that's_ not a suicide mission at all."

Malon just looked up at her, then back at the rain and rising waters of Kakariko Village. "I don't want to die..." she said softly. "But it's a hero's job to be willing to...to die for Queen and country, right?"

"No, it's a hero's job to _save_ _people_." Ruto corrected. "No wonder you're so bad at this."

"And if I have to die to save people?" Malon retorted. "What then?"

"Well then, I guess..." Ruto trailed off, frowning. "Is there no other way to defeat Ganon?" The Zora Queen, her vitriol mostly spent, took a seat on the edge of the roof with Malon.

The Hero shook her head. "Without the Sages, he cannot be killed. And aside from Zelda, you're the last one left."

"What?" Ruto looked at her in shock. "What happened to the rest? Did Ganon kill them?"

"Well, yes, in the case of Nabooru and Darunia." Malon replied sadly. "And there was another Gerudo working for him that killed the Lady Impa. I'm not entirely sure what became of the Sage of Light, but Saria and the rest of the Kokiri disappeared after saving Deku Forest."

"Wow..." Ruto raised a nonexistant eyebrow. "What's the point in saving everybody now? With all this rain it's apparent the Goddesses think Hyrule's a lost cause."

Malon shook her head. "Eventually the rain will stop. And since I can't stop him, Ganon will come out of the water and rule what's left of Hyrule's people. Saving the land is off the table; now we're focused on stopping the disease before it spreads further. And I have lost to the rain."

"So..." Ruto was quiet, and for a moment only the sound of the rain passed between them. "Things are even worse than they were at the Sage meeting, huh?"

"Yeah." Malon said glumly. "I wish...I wish Link _were_ still here. He would have been able to save the Zora at least."

Ruto glanced sidelong at her. "You saw him? The evil twin?"

Malon nodded. "He looks just like Link, but in different colors. Mostly black and white, and gray I guess, except for his eyes. Red as Din, those eyes. Still the resemblance is there, and I can see how easily he'd be confused as Link from a distance."

Ruto laughed once, a mirthless thing. "Figures. I guess I owe Darunia an apology. Some Sage I am."

"We all make mistakes, and you'd just lost your home." Malon said. "Of course you were in a bad mood."

Ruto stood. "Yeah. So, are you just gonna give up and sit there till you drown, or are you still up for that martyress stunt?"

Malon looked up at her, slightly confused. "What? Ruto, I'm beat...I can't get to Castletown."

"But if you could, would you?" At Malon's confusion, Ruto huffed. "Look, I don't like you, and I don't forgive you. As a hero, you failed my people. But speaking as the Queen I was supposed to be one day, it'd be pretty selfish of me to let Ganon win over a grudge. So, here's the deal: I get you to Castletown, and in return you fight that pig Ganon to your last breath. Save your people like you should have saved mine, but this time, do it right. What do you say?"

Malon gaped. "Of course...but...how would you get me there? I can't swim..."

Ruto rolled her eyes and pulled a bundle of blue cloth out of her bag. "Here. Go insde one of these houses and change. When do you need to be there by?"

"Early tomorrow morning, late tonight?" Malon answered. "Our plan goes off tomorrow."

Ruto nodded. "Okay. In four hours, meet me here again. By then, most of this town should be pretty well flooded. In the meantime, get inside and get some rest. And dry off, for what good it'll do you."

"If we don't start out with til evening, will we get there in time?" Malon asked.

The Zora smirked. "Believe me, speed is not gonna be an issue. By the way, I'd suggest a house close to the mountain pass. Most of the rest will probably be submerged."

Without another word, the aquatic sovereign jumped off the roof, rolling as she landed and darting towards the staircase out of town. Malon spared a moment to pray Ruto wouldn't try to drown her before turning to find a house to take refuge in.

Ten minutes later found her in the now-abandoned House of Skulltula, where the mayor's family had once made their home. What could be taken with the family had been, so only large pieces of furniture and debris remained. The fireplace was boarded up, and water leaked out of it, staining the carpet. The bundle Ruto had given her was a silky blue tunic and hat, and it clung to her like a second skin when she changed into it. She could feel the tingle of magic even before she noticed that despite having been out in the rain, the garment wasn't wet at all. Malon started a small fire on the kitchen stove, and set her other clothes in front of it to dry.

As she was looking through the house, she happened upon a comb that had been kicked under a table, and headed back to the kitchen to dry her hair and try to tame it some. By the time she managed to get it into a loose braid, she still had about three hours before she had to meet Ruto. Rain drummed steadily against the window. Malon sat upon a crate at the table her clothes were laid across, opposite the fire crackling cheerily on the stove. Her arms were folded, her head resting upon them. Blue eyes alternated between watching the fire and watching the clock on the wall.

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

Tick, tock, tick, tock...

* * *

Dark Link ducked behind a corner, as a ball of violet energy zipped past him. He drew back another arrow and fired back the way he'd come from, rewarded with a roar of pain from the pursuing King.

**"I'll make you pay for that, insolent shadow!"** Came Ganon's grim promise.

"You'll have to catch me first, won't you." Dark retorted, fleeing down the corridor. The thought occurred to him again that he should leave, just become a piece of the darkness and flee, but he dismissed it. He had to keep this tool occupied, at least until Malon. She'd stopped moving, but once she was on her way he'd find a second to slip away and deliver the arrows to Zelda. For now, he had a job to do.

He heard a crackling noise, and ducked. Another malevolent orb flew over him.

Even if that job might be the end of him.

He whipped around, firing another arrow. This one missed, but the blaze of light lit up the hallway, and Dark Link stepped forward, phasing into Ganon's shadow so he was now behind the Gerudo King.

Ganon held out a hand, forming another energy ball as the light from the arrow faded. He looked around the corridor for the shadow, seeing nothing at first. He strode forward, pulling his sword off of his back with his free hand.

"Back here, big guy!" Dark called from a few feet behind him.

Ganon turned around, hearing a clacking noise followed by a _clank!_ as something hit his sword. Sparks flew as Dark retracted the hookshot and turned to run back down the hall, and Ganon threw the sparkling ball of energy at the shadow. It proved too quick for him to dodge, knocking him down. Ganon was on him in a second, lifting him by his throat and slamming him into the stone wall of the hallway.

**"You will regret that, you foolish creature."** Ganon said, his face close enough for dark to smell his foul breath. **"You could have had it easy and served as my general."** His grip tightened around the swordsman's windpipe. **"But no; instead, you scorned my generosity and now, I will make you eat the arrows you tried to steal from me."**

"Nng...what...arrows?" Dark Link choked out, before evaporating into darkness. Ganon stumbled forward, having been leaning on his captive. He snarled a curse and whipped around to see Dark scoop up the Light Arrows he'd dropped when he'd phased earlier and hurry down the corridor. With a roar, the Evil King gave chase.

_That was close,_ Dark thought as he ran, clutching the arrows to his chest. _I hope Malon gets here soon._

Another ball of dark lightning hit him, and he hit the wall, rolling out of the way of Ganon's second attempt to grab him. Through the pain, Dark kept running. He had to put some distance between him and the Gerudo.

_I don't know how long I can keep this up_.

* * *

Malon was roused by the sound of knocking. Jolting awake, she looked at the clock. Three and a half hours had elapsed; she didn't even remember falling asleep. The fire burned low on the stove, barely more than glowing embers. Another knock sounded against the front door, and Malon hurriedly stuffed her now-dry clothes into her pack before rushing to the door as she pulled on her cloak.

"You know I said four hours and not five, right?" Ruto sniped as the door swung open.

"Sorry, I fell asleep!" Malon protested.

"Well, whatever. At least the light made you easy to find. Come on, we don't wanna keep him waiting."

"Keep who-" Malon didn't get to finish her question as she was pulled outside into the rain. The water level had risen so that instead of a ledge outside the House of Skulltula, there was a beach. No, not a beach, just a small tributary of water flowing between the ledge and the hill opposite.

Malon blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness. She didn't remember there being a hill opposite. She realized it wasn't a hill about the same time Ruto tugged her onto it by the arm. The ground on it was too...smooth, and yet rough, almost...scaly.

The hill moved, and Malon screamed. Ruto shot her an odd look. "What's the matter?"

Malon yanked her arm away, dropping into a crouch and clinging onto the strange surface. "What _is_ this thing?" She shrieked, seeing the House of Skulltula fading quickly into the rainswept darkness behind her.

Ruto giggled as she crouched beside Malon, putting one slippery arm around the Hero's waist. "This is Jabu-Jabu, and you're gonna want to hold onto something."

Malon shot her a panicked look. "_Why?_"

Ruto just grinned. "Well, you want to get to Castletown, don't you?" The Zora Queen said teasingly.

Before Malon could form an answer, Jabu-Jabu _undulated_. The scales she was perched on dipped low, icy water rushing over them. As bad as that was, it got worse before Malon had time to get upset about it.  
_They didn't come back up_.

Everything went dark, and she couldn't even see Ruto anymore. The sudden cold forced the breath from her lungs, and before she could think about it Malon opened her mouth to scream again. But instead of air, dirty water rushed in to fill her mouth, and she gagged, choking. It got into her lungs, and for a moment, she was back in the Shadow Temple, fighting the spectre of her mother.

But no sword could stop this drowning, and Malon knew that she was going to die.

As quickly as it had started, it stopped. The water turned to air in her throat, and the Hero could breathe again. She inhaled deeply, opening her eyes. It stung a little, but she could see. And what she saw was Ruto, smirking and holding out a rope.

Malon tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out of her mouth was a bubble. Ruto watched it float away behind them, then shook her head and tugged on the redhead's sleeve. The Hero nodded, taking hold of the rope and looking around.

It was dark down here, but she could see grass at the murky bottom. They weren't very deep, and they were speeding fast towards Castletown. And the Evil King she knew awaited her there.

The rope was connected by means Malon could not make out to Jabu-Jabu, so it kept her from falling off. After the giant fish swam over the drawbridge, he made for the top of the water, surfacing to yet more rain. Malon could make out rooftops, and the faint outline of the Temple of Time in the distance. As her the magic of her tunic cut out, the air felt too dry for a moment. But it faded quickly; she was getting used to this.

"Where to, Hero?" Ruto asked, with a mocking undertone that failed to escape Malon's attention.

"There." She pointed to the Temple of Time. "That's where Zelda said she'd be."

"No problem." The Zora slid off the other side of the scaled back, disappearing from sight. A moment later, Jabu-Jabu moved again, whipping into a sharp turn and racing towards the Temple. Malon clutched the rope in both hands, gritting her teeth to resist the urge to scream again. When Jabu finally stopped, they were at the steps of the vast cathedral. Runoff from the roof formed an impenetrable curtain before the door. As Malon dismounted, clambering off the fish and onto firm ground, Ruto resurfaced. Inhuman eyes gazed apprehensively at the temple.

"Is this where you're going to fight him?" The young Queen inquired.

"No." Malon said. "Well, yes, but not right now. Could you wait out here for a few minutes? I'll need a ride to Hyrule Castle after this."

Ruto narrowed her eyes. "Sure...but after that I'm headed back to the other Zora. I'm not waiting outside that castle for you. If you want to lure Ganon here from there, find some other way to do it."

Malon winced. That was a weak point of their plan; they simply hadn't accounted for this much rain. Ruto's help thus far had been a godsend. Nonetheless, she nodded, bowed, and turned to enter the Temple of Time.

As she stepped inside, Malon noticed that she was completely dry. Chalking it up as another effect of the tunic, she put it out of her mind and focused on Zelda. Hyrule's latest and probably last Queen knelt before the altar at the front of the room. As Malon approached, Zelda stood, turning to face the Hero.

"Malon..." Zelda spoke calmly, but there was a tragic light in her amethyst eyes that Malon didn't miss. "You have come a long way to be standing here tonight."

"My Queen..." Malon replied uncertainly, taking a knee. "Is everything...alright?"

Zelda smiled sadly. "You better than anyone know the answer to that, Malon. Nothing is alright. The once-diverse species of Hyrule have dwindled, and the land itself draws on a blanket of rain in preparation of sleep. And unless he is vanquished, Ganondorf will rise from the storm to trouble her people once more. All of the hope for a new future rests on your shoulders."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I've heard that one before." Malon replied. "I already know that."

"Then you know as well the next step." Zelda replied. "But there is one last preparation you must undertake before you face the Evil King. Rise."

Malon did so, standing. "Yes, my Queen? What is it?"

Zelda took a deep breath. "The time has come where you will need to reach this place quickly." She took a wooden ocarina covered in leaves from a pocket of her skirt, bringing it up to painted lips. "Follow along with me on this ocarina, and I will teach you the song that will bring you here. Listen, Hero of Rains, to the Prelude of Light."

Malon jolted at the title, struck by how..._familiar_ it sounded. And as she listened to Zelda's playing, she felt a similar sense of deja vu. It passed, and she sang out the second time through, committing the notes to memory.

As it ended, Zelda tucked the ocarina away. "Go now, Malon, and quickly. A friend of yours needs your help."

Malon nodded, bowed, and ran out of the temple. If she didn't now, she never would.

* * *

Dark Link took the stairs two at a time, running as quickly as he could. He could still hear that juggernaut behind him, and it made him want to cringe. Or escape. He'd been leading Ganon steadily higher over the past few hours, and could not remember a time in his existence when he'd been in more pain. He was riddled with cuts and bruises and _burns_ from those cursed energy orbs Ganon was so fond of and brief skirmishes with the monsters Ganon had stuffed the castle with. He'd refrained from using his sword at all, wanting to keep it a secret weapon for the final showdown. And he had only five Light Arrows left, so his strategy for the last hour had consisted entirely of running.

He hated this strategy.

Dark made it up the stairs and burst through a door, finding himself on a balcony overlooking Hyrule Castle Town. Rain soaked him, and it was kind of refreshing. But more refreshing was another sense. Another Triforce bearer was closing in. Malon was on her way.

_Here comes the cavalry,_ Dark thought, turning around just as Ganon burst through the door.

**"This is it, shadow!" **he growled. **"Nowhere left for you to run!"**

He started to lift his sword, then paused. His gleaming eyes left Dark Link, gazing past him into the storm with a distant light. And Dark Link knew he sensed it too. It was time to kick distraction mode into overdrive.

"You're damn right there's not." Dark said through gritted teeth. He put the arrows in his bag, drawing his sword and phasing just enough to rematerialize at full health. "We're finishing this."

Ganon's attention returned to him just in time to see Dark lunge at him with the sword. He barely managed to block with his own sword in time, and was mildly surprised to hear a _clang!_ when the two clashed. **"So...got yourself a real sword after all, eh shadow?"**

Lightning flashed, and Dark was behind him when it faded. Ganon twisted, but was not quite fast enough. To his greater surprise, he felt the blade cut into him, sliding through a chink in his armor and dealing him a gash in the side.

"Guess so, boss." Dark replied flippantly as he tore the sword free. A rumble of thunder followed this, and Dark smirked. Seemed even the Goddesses though he was funny tonight.

Ganon roared in pain, swinging his bastard sword and catching Dark with the flat of the blade, knocking him back against the door. The Gerudo stood tall, baring his teeth as he brought up one gauntleted hand. The Triforce of Power glowed, and Dark watched in horror and helpless rage as the wound he'd dealt stitched itself back together. But the rage vanished quickly, replaced by determination as Ganon summoned another energy ball.

As the spell came at him, Dark thought of dodging. But instead, he adjusted his tactics and did what he'd longed to do since the first time Ganon had hit him with one of those things.

He swung the pale blade in his hand.

It connected with the ball, reflecting it back upon the caster. Ganon was hit and thrown back, connecting with the balcony banister. Dark rushed forward, sword whirling in his hand.

Ganon blocked with one arm at the last moment, sparks flying as the blade bounced off armor. Dark flipped backwards before the Gerudo could counterstrike, holding his sword in a ready position. The Evil King stood again, and again held up one hand, palm facing him. And again, the Triforce of Power began to glow.

But this time, Dark Link did not stand idly by feeling helpless. He somersaulted forward, feet landing toe-to-toe with Ganon and white sword a-swinging.

The blade connected with the back of the Evil King's hand, but instead of slicing through like Dark had half-expected, there was only a _tink!_ sound as it bounced off. A golden glimmer of light was the only further ceremony as the Triforce of Power bounced off as well, flying over the balcony and falling, falling, _falling_ with the rain to land far below on the steps leading up to the castle.

For a moment, they both stared over the balcony's edge, Ganon with an expression of growing horror, and Dark with an expression of growing glee.

As one Triforce piece got farther, another one drew ever closer.

When Ganon looked back, the tip of Dark's sword was at his throat, and an unreadable look was in the shadow's carmine eyes. His free hand pressed the Gerudo firmly against the banister.

Looking death in the monochromatic face, Ganondorf sneered. **"You can't do it. Link couldn't kill me, and you're nothing but a shade of him. A failure to the end."**

"I may be a shadow," Dark replied quietly, "but I am not Link's shadow."

**"Prove it." **Ganon retorted.

Dark considered, before answering him. "No."

And with that, he pushed the Evil King off of the balcony, and stepped into the shadows.

* * *

Malon ran up the steps of Hyrule castle, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it, this was the moment that had been building for the past twelve days. The chain of events set into motion six months ago were finally coming to an end. That kiss had set the ball rolling and now, here, was where that ball would stop.

For better or worse.

A golden gleam caught her eye, and she paused to see a golden triangle floating in front of the door to the castle. Her own Triforce shone brightly in response, signifying what it must be...but what was it doing out here?

A villainous chuckle directed her attention upwards. It was an evil sound, the sound of mirth born purely of another's suffering. And it emanated directly from the King of Thieves floating in the rain above her.

Ganondorf, King of Evil.

**"Ha ha ha. I knew he couldn't do it." **He said, before noticing her. **"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Hero. I missed the chance to introduce myself back at the Fortress. I had some...insubordination issues...to deal with." **He smiled a shark's grin, all sharp teeth and cruelty.

"I know who you are." Malon said coldly, drawing her sword. "You're the dictator trying to run Hyrule into the ground. You're the monster every Hylian child is cowed into behaving with. You're the murderer responsible for the early coronation of our last king. And _you,_ Ganondorf, are the only being so twisted and broken that the Goddesses themselves would rather fill Hyrule to the brim with water than let you have it."

Despite her words, Ganon kept smiling. **"And **_**you,**_** my dear, are the latest in a long line of misguided youths who, devoid of any life goals of their own, cling in vain to a script written for them ages ago by silly children who, like you, had no idea what real life was like. You are playing at being hero, not out of any deep-seated urge for justice, but simply out of need to belong. But you don't, and you know it. You just want something to do, something to strike out at for the endless day-to-day monotony that you had before you picked up a weapon. The storybooks favor you, child, but only because no one wants to wonder why, if the great Ganon could succeed at obtaining his goals, they could not. Even the Goddesses themselves are merely throwing a tantrum that I have reached this level of power." **He landed, picking up the Triforce of Power. It flashed once, before absorbing into his hand. **"Why, even they can only seek to contain me. They cannot kill me, and they will never be able to. And they would sooner kill any witnesses of their failure than admit that. That, my dear, is why they are flooding this place. A lost cause, yes, but theirs. Not yours, and not mine. In fact," **He stretched out his right hand to her. **"There is still time. You have the Triforce of Courage, and I know you know where the last one is. Unite with me, show me to Zelda, and together we can cast down those self-righteous greedy Goddesses."**

Malon stared at the hand in horror. "Do you really think I'd even consider. that?"

**"I think," **Ganon said smugly, **"that it is an offer you can't refuse. You see, by joining forces, we can save Hyrule."**

Malon gaped. Was he right? Then she shook her head. She couldn't let him trick her! "You're lying!"

**"I'm not."** Ganon retorted. **"With the power of the Triforce, we can defeat them. And once we defeat them, the rain will stop. It's all very simple, really."**

"No. _No_." Malon answered forcefully. "That's _wrong_. They are the _Goddesses_. The _Creators_. If you want my Triforce, Ganon, you'll have to kill me for it."

Ganon shrugged, before soaring into the air and summoning a ball of dark energy. **"If you insist. I have no problem with that."**

And thusly was battle joined between the Hero and the Evil King.

* * *

Zelda knelt in the Temple of Time, her mind whirling. But the sense that had pulled her from her trance persisted, and she rose, turning to face the door. With a wave of her hand, she released the spell that made her Zelda, violet eyes turning red. Her hand gripped the hilt of her thin-bladed sword.

It was but a moment before Dark Link materialized beside her, and she knew that the moment of fate was bearing down upon them.

"He approaches." Dark said grimly.

"Dark times when battle must be done in this sacred place." Sheik returned.

The shadow nodded, then spoke again. "Brought you something." He brought a masterfully-crafted bow and a quiver of five gleaming arrows out of his pack and handed them to the Sheikah.

Sheik took the quiver and the bow, sliding the strap of the former over one shoulder. "I vaguely get the feeling that there were more of them than this when last we finished fighting His Dark Highness."

"Yeah, well," Dark replied. "how did you expect me to, and I quote, 'distract' him?"

Sheik shook his head. "I suppose it will have to do. We don't exactly have time gather more."

"Guess not." Dark agreed. "So, think we're gonna die?"

"It happens to everyone sooner or later." Sheik answered evasively.

"But, do you think it will happen to _us_, _tonight_?" Dark pressed.

"What do you want me to say?" Sheik asked, red eyes meeting red eyes. "Do you want me to tell you this has been a planned suicide mission from the start? Because I know you already know that. Do you want me to fake optimism I don't have and say my expectations have changed since we first made these plans? Because they haven't. Yes, Dark, we will probably die. Well, maybe not you. Can you even die?"

"No, not here." Dark shrugged. "But I can be banished back to my home plane. Which, by the way, would suck."

"Well, you're probably out of luck there." Sheik retorted. "We're martyrs, giving up our lives for the good of the people. It is enough to know that we succeed."

Dark nodded absently, then did a double take. "Wait, we succeed? How do you know that?"

"I have been gifted with a vision." Sheik said serenely. "My last. Hyrule will slumber, but its people will live on, scattered across islands in a vast sea. They will face trials, and eventually even great darkness, but these hurdles, like the ones before them, will only make them stronger. With our sacrifice tonight, we buy our people a bright future. And _that_, shadow, is a trade I am quite willing to make."

"Good for you." Dark replied uneasily, glancing again towards the door again.

And waiting.

* * *

Blood spattered the steps, washing quickly off in the rain. Ganon hissed in pain and resolved to be faster next time. Sweet Din, but he hated the Master Sword.

He swung his own blade, but Malon blocked. He forced himself to his feet, jumping back into the air. Another sparking spell arced towards the Hero.

She waitied before the last possible moment before deflecting it back towards him with the Master Sword. He knocked it back with one gauntleted hand, and they went through two more rounds of this back-and-forth before Malon was hit, thrown back against the stone. Ganon just laughed, raising his hands to charge up another one.

The redhead had lost count of how many times they'd had this exchange. They could have been fighting for hours, days, _years_ for all she knew. She had the vague idea that she was hitting him more often than he was hitting her, but he showed no evidence that he felt any pain at all. Through the haze of blood and rain, she saw more dark energies headed her way.

But she wasn't down yet, and so the Master Sword swung again as Malon struggled to her feet to fight on.

This time the tennis match went to her, and she rushed towards him, sword raised.

Blazing eyes met blue. And Malon knew that he was weakening.

But so was she.

She brought the blade down, slicing through the armor to cut into his shoulder. He hit her back this time, sending her flying back with one sweep of his bastard sword.

Malon landed in a crouch, standing quickly and bringing her weapon into a guard position. Ganon raised his arms, energy building between his hands. He almost had her, victory was so close, _so close_...!

Malon took a deep breath as he threw what could have been her death blow.

Time itself seemed to pause as she sang. And the Prelude of Light rang out in counterpoint to the rain.

* * *

Sheik tensed, nocking an arrow as golden motes of light blew into the temple like a flurry of autumn leaves. They swirled onto the dias of the Triforce in the center f the room, forming a battle-weary Malon. She sagged a little, but straightened and hurried towards the duo.

Dark strode towards her, sword out and a potion bottle in his hand, filled with a red potion. She took it gratefully and downed it. As she swallowed, a rumble shook the temple to its very roots. All three of them knew it was too loud to be thunder.

_**"You will not escape me so easily."**_The words seemed to come from everywhere, but their source was apparent as Ganon entered the temple. He was soaked, both in rain and blood, most of which was his own. There was murder in his eyes. Malon looked back towards him once before running past Dark, past Sheik and up past the altar.

"This is it, Ganon." Dark stated, striding towards him. "You're done."

With a snarl of fury, Ganon lunged at the shadow. He _had not_ come this far to be thwarted by a _mere_ _shade_ of the Hero that had thwarted him once. Sparks flew as his bastard sword was met with white steel, step for step and blow for blow.

More pain lanced through Ganon as a gleaming arrow buried itself in his side. He grunted, pushing Dark away and shooting a fireball towards the offending Sheikah. It missed, scorching a black mark into the wall, but Ganon did not see it. He was too busy deflecting Dark's sword.

Further in the temple, Malon reached the Pedestal of Time. The sounds of combat echoed behind her, against the steady backdrop of the rain. In what she knew were her final moments, she raised the Master Sword. In her mind's eye she saw Link, Talon, Ingo. Darunia and his son, Nabooru and Ruto and Impa. For everyone that had died and for everyone that had not, she knew she had to do this. The Hero brought the sword down.

And everything stopped.


	29. Epilogue

**Great Goddesses of Hyrule, here we are at last.**

**Daaanng. After all this time, I gotta admit there were moments in December, and July, when I didn't think this would ever be finished. I'mma thank everybody who had faith to stick with this story, even if they didn't review. You guys are awesome. Cookies for everybody, but mostly for Moon White Rose and James Birdsong, who DID review. Let's dedicate the epilogue to them.**

**I own nothing but a few good ideas, a notebook, and a pair of dueling Gerudo captains. Check 'em out in my short story, Paid in Blood.**

* * *

"And thusly was the Evil King finally defeated, the Hero of Time's work completed at last."

The storyteller brought two fists down atop each other, pantomiming the return of the Master Sword to its fabled pedestal. The ring of small children huddled 'round giggled and cheered. One, a dark-haired youth not yet upon his tenth birthday, sneered a bit and spoke up impudently.

"Aw, come on! Didn't she hafta fight him?"

An unseen smile crinkled the storyteller's eyes. "But of course, every Hero must face a villain, and the Hero of Rains was no different. She faced him in the castle, mere hours before returning the sword. And it was a fierce battle!" Gloved hands swung a phantom blade at the children, who giggled and squealed at the theatrics. "Steel clashed and spellfire flew, for the Evil King was a sorcerer, more than a match for any mortal warrior!"

"Then how'd she do it?" This time the questioner was a little girl, a worn rag doll clutched tightly in tiny arms.

"She was not alone." Few theatrics accompanied this statement, and eyes that had been lively took on a distant cast. "The Hero of Rains was assisted by the very shadows themselves, and it was the actions of her friends that kept the Evil King distracted long enough for her to trap him forever within the Sacred Realm."

"Forever?" The dark-haired boy asked doubtfully, pushing his tongue nervously against a loose tooth. "My momma says I could get got...by Gannidorf." The name was spoken in a fearful whisper.

Now those eyes, partially concealed with dark gold locks, twinkled mischievously. "Well, he is trapped...but sometimes..." That melodic voice lowered as the storyteller leaned down slightly, and the young audience mirrored the gesture. "...sometimes he reaches a hand out, and GRABS the wicked children!" The shout was sudden, and punctuated by the quick grab of the little girl. She screamed, then laughed, struggling free. The rest of the children followed suit, laughing and squabbling amongst themselves. One of them, a sandy-haired lad with freckles, approached the chuckling storyteller. He was the oldest among them, having just passed a dozen years.

"If the Hero won, why'd we have to leave Hyrule?"

The storyteller regarded him solemnly, the chuckles leaving her. She doubted most of these children remembered their ancestral home, if any of them had ever lived there at all, and wondered how many of those born after them would even be told the old tales. She knew that her own retellings were rare enough. But this boy, though he coudln't have been more than four at the time, this boy remembered.

"The Hero of Rains could not save Hyrule." She answered finally, a tinge of sorrow her voice. "Too little had been done prior, and mistakes had been made, mistakes unforgivable in the eyes of the Goddesses. So, the Hero instead brought hope, hope for Hyrule's people. Such hope came at a heavy price, but it came nonetheless."

The boy tilted his head, opening his mouth for another question, but was interrupted by a shout. The sun was beginning to set, and several of the young mothers were calling their children home. His was perhaps not as young, but she called nonetheless, and it was not a summons he could ignore. With a nod of his head to the storyteller, he joined the other kids in hurrying home. The storyteller merely sighed, watching them go and leaning against the tree shading her. Her kind always had liked the shadows.

Not that there were many of her kind left now. She was a Sheikah, perhaps one of the last. In the six years since Hyrule had flooded, she had not fully glimpsed another. But such was the way of that secretive race. The survivor of them could only hope they themselves had survived.

Sheik's eyes turned seaward as one hand idly pulled at a silver chain she wore around her neck. At the end of that chain, an angled piece of gold hung. It was shaped like an arrow, pointing upwards, and it glimmered dimly in the fading light. Her fingers traced its edges as she drifted in her contemplations, thinking as she often did of Hyrule, the Sleeping Land, and its fate those half-dozen years ago.

She could recall clearly her brief days as Queen, the departure of Link and the coming of Malon. Things got a little hazy around the time of that final battle, the last stand against the King of Evil. She remembered Malon, running past her as Sheik nocked an arrow, and she remembered Ganon, who had hit her only once with one of his spells. As much as it seemed like a dream, she had the scar on her stomach that dispelled her doubts.

And she remembered Dark Link.

In the end, when she'd been knocked to her knees from the spell that had hit, the last thing she could remember was Dark Link. His sword, the sword that held her soul, clashing against Ganondorf's as light, brilliant light, shone from the massive doorway behind her and cast her shadow to cover both duelists. Dark Link, whose crimson eyes met hers beneath the silver line of Ganon's sword.

She had awoken in a straw bed in a wagon, with no recollection of how she'd gotten there. The wagon belonged to a young couple who were Kakariko refugees. Although they fed her and treated her wound, they had no answers for her. Mayor Skulltula found her, but he had been similarly enlightening. He told her that she had been found in the night, injured and alone on the rain-slicked trail of the volcano. He had ordered her taken in, and was as eager for her story as she was for answers. In the end, it was a one-sided exchange, and her arrival was chalked up to an act of mercy from the Goddesses.

The refugees found their way out of Death Mountain, to find it was surrounded by a small island. They had also met a tribe of strange bird-creatures that called themselves the Rito. The Rito Tribe had helped the refugees, but ultimately the little island was too small for both groups of people. The arrival of a fearsome wind-spirit decided the dispute. With the mighty dragon Valoo on their side, the Rito posed a far greater challenge than the vulnerable people could match. So, with the help of the Gorons, the people built boats. Link decided his people would leave as well, forseeing trouble from the dragon if they stayed. He had offered Sheik a place among them, the chance to sail with the Gorons as they journeyed to join their brothers in Termina to spread the word of Hyrule's sad fate. And it was with a heavy heart that Sheik refused. She may not have been Queen, but something in her heart forbade her from abandoning her people.

In the six years since, they had found an island not far from the mountain they'd escaped, which since Valoo's coming had come to be called Dragon Roost. The island they'd found was small but verant, and they had built a town upon it. There were many who wanted to call it New Kakariko, but in the spirit of new starts, Mayor Skulltula had instead christened it Windfall.

Sheik had expected to be shunned, subtly ignored as Sheikah often were. A surprise greeted her in the form of Talon and Ingo. Mostly, it was Ingo. Talon was inconsolable from the loss of Malon, but Ingo recognized that work needed to be done. He offered her a place to stay, provided that she could "pull yer weight 'round here, missy. I ain't needin' no more layabouts lazin' around." She had agreed with a readiness that had surprised her, and though the work was not easy, she persisted. Between her efforts and Ingo's, they had started raising pigs. Not the most appealing work, but it occupied her.

Except on days like this. It was her day off, and a salty breeze blew through the square as evening claimed the little town. She had spent it spinning stories for the little ones, as she was wont to do. It was heartwarming, to spread the knowledge of their homeland, and yet at the same time it was heartbreaking. Especially when she told the last story of Hyrule, that of a flame-haired maid who took up a sword to do battle.

A flame-haired maid who through no fault of her own had been called upon to give her life for her country. Whose price for her people had been great and terrible. And yet, she had paid it, with no hesitation. She had saved her people, and had given a great sacrifice to do it.

A Queen's sacrifice, even.

Sheik closed her eyes, forcing down the bitter shame and disappointment that rose in her like bile. Tears threatened her as she thought again about how the Goddesses had even deemed the shadow's sacrifice as worthy. After all she had done, all she had given up, they had refused Sheik's own. She had given up her kingdom, her crown, her very identity, and they had refused to let her give her life for her people as well. The message was clear; Malon had been worthy, Dark Link had been worthy, and Zelda had not been worthy.

After everything, she had only ever been a pretender to the throne.

Sheik wiped a sleeve across her eyes, forcing those thoughts away. _What would Malon say_, she chided herself, _if she knew you thought such things?_

The masked woman thought instead of the sea, as she had been doing more and more often of late. She liked the little town, and there was a soothing simplicity in the life she now led. A peace had found her here that had eluded her in all her prior years. But something within her clenched at the thought of spending the rest of her days here. There was a restless spirit within her, a yearning to search for...something that was missing, something she could not identify. It tugged at her, and it seemed like more and more often her gaze was called to the sea.

The stars had come out, and Sheik reluctantly pulled her gaze away from the waves lapping hungrily at the shore. She knew she ought to be getting home, because Ingo would no doubt be waking her up at the crack of dawn. It was a good life here, if slightly boring.

There was hope here, and goodness in these simple people eking out a living.

But the ocean and the sky called to her, singing of adventures and answers and stories yet untold.

_Perhaps_, Sheik mused as her steps started on the path to Ingo's door, _perhaps one of these days, I will set sail to go and see this world that Malon saved._

* * *

**I hope you liked this story. Feel more than free to click that little blue link below to tell me what you thought of it. At some point in the nebulous future, I do plan to write a sequel, but I am kept pretty busy, so don't hold your breath. Read, review, repeat as desired. :-)**

**-Lady DM**


End file.
